


Повидать Вселенную

by Shenno



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ после 5 сезона.<br/>Мастер вернулся - но не остался прежним. Он согласен путешествовать с Доктором, и теперь тот не знает, ждать ли удара в спину или протянутой руки. Французские поэты сталкиваются с монстрами, инопланетяне плетут заговоры, время скручивается лентой Мебиуса, а два слишком старых и слишком сумасшедших Повелителя Времени пытаются, наконец, обрести мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Писалось до начала шестого сезона и по мере выхода его первой части, поэтому АУ и игры с каноном.  
> 2\. Автором Мастер визуализировался как Бенедикт Камбербетч, но то ведь автором.  
> 3\. Слэша как такового нет. Есть пре-слэш (для желающих его увидеть). Или броманс (для желающих увидеть его).  
> 4\. Мне, конечно же, ничего не принадлежит. "Доктор Кто" - ВВС и все такое.

\- Идиот.  
\- Сам такой, - машинально ответил Доктор и открыл глаза, упершись взглядом в потолок.  
\- И я такой, - обреченно согласился голос откуда-то слева. – Вот скажи, зачем мне было тебя спасать, жертвовать драгоценным собой и делать прочие глупости в твоем стиле, если ты все равно регенерировал?.. Да еще и продолжаешь подставлять свою глупую голову под удар.  
\- Ну прости, так получилось, - немного принужденно хмыкнул Доктор.  
\- Мне сказать, через какое место у тебя вечно все получается?.. – вкрадчиво поинтересовался голос.  
\- На себя посмотри, - невольно огрызнулся Доктор и, повернув голову, действительно посмотрел.  
Конечно же, он видел этого парня в первый раз. И, конечно же, он просто не мог его не узнать. Острое бледное лицо с тонкой линией губ, темная густая шевелюра жестких даже на вид волос и пронзительно-светлые, холодные голубые глаза.  
В любом обличие, на любом краю вселенной, так или иначе – они все равно узнавали друг друга.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, - машинально отметил Доктор. – Пиджак? Ты опять носишь пиджаки? А я ношу бабочки. И фески. Фески – это круто.  
\- Фески – это ужасно, - из духа противоречия возразил Мастер. – С каждой регенерацией ты все молодеешь. Смотри, не превратись в младенчика.  
Доктор выразительно посмотрел на него, и Мастер передернул плечами, вздернув бровь.  
\- Я молодею, но не тупею, - язвительно отозвался он, правильно трактовав взгляд. – Чего не скажешь о тебе. Фески… Вот скажи мне, зачем ты туда полез?  
«Туда» на сей раз было поселением не слишком дружелюбных, увы, аборигенов, обремененных несколькими лишними парами конечностей и примитивным оружием. Доктор надеялся найти что-нибудь интересное, вместо этого, конечно же, нашел приключения на свою пятую точку. Дело уже принимало совершенно неподобающий оборот, проще говоря, его стукнули по голове и собирались, кажется, съесть – Доктор совершенно не одобрял такое поведение, надо было хотя бы поджарить, что ли, но…  
\- Ты что, спас меня? – подозрительно поинтересовался он. – Серьезно?  
\- И не первый раз уже, - Мастер высокомерно вздернул подбородок, и Доктор прикусил язык, сообразив, что этим вопросом вполне мог обидеть его.  
Говорить «спасибо» Мастеру было бы как-то… слишком странно. Такое простое слово, но за ним стояло слишком много. То, что должно было быть сказано и что никогда не было, все несвоевременные извинения, потерявшие свой смысл с обретением вербальной формы – все, что было, есть и…  
И?  
Он слишком много говорил в свое время. Слишком много испортил. Лучше молчать. Не спугнуть.  
\- Язык у тебя все такой же острый, - согласно вздохнул Доктор и повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника. Голова все еще трещала, и он невольно поморщился. – Скажи лучше сразу, я у тебя в плену? Я должен знать, готовить мне план побега сразу или немножко подождать. Как думаешь, оно подождет, а? А то голова болит, а тебе ведь и самому не будет интересно захватывать меня в плен, если моя голова не будет работать нормально, и…  
\- Голова у тебя никогда не работает, - буркнул Мастер, взглянув на него исподлобья. - Ты у себя в спальне.  
\- Да, но… - Доктор взмахнул рукой в воздухе, но ладонь Мастера неожиданно опустилась на его запястье, удерживая.  
\- Успокойся. Идиот, - со вкусом повторил второй Повелитель Времени и чуть прищурился. - Спи.  
У Мастера были совсем холодные пальцы, и, стараясь не задумываться над тем, что он делает, Доктор чуть повернул ладонь, взявши его за руку. Они на мгновение встретились глазами, а потом Мастер отвел взгляд и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, не отняв, впрочем, ладони.  
\- Спасибо, - все же сказал Доктор, постаравшись, чтобы это звучало как можно более буднично и беззаботно, но Мастер лишь коротко передернул плечами:  
\- Не важно.  
Доктор не стал возражать. Несколько долгих мгновений они молчали, а потом Доктор подозрительно прищурился:  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Я, конечно же, попытаюсь угнать Тардис и убить тебя ночью, - заявил Мастер. – Но я сделаю это абсолютно незаметно, не волнуйся, - он сладко зевнул и чуть стиснул пальцы Доктора. – Поговорим завтра утром  
Закрыв глаза, Доктор впервые в жизни просил: пожалуйста, пусть это будет не сон.


	2. Доброе утро

Утро наступило ближе к двенадцати – Доктор не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз столько спал. Резко сев, он окинул спальню быстрым взглядом, и одно из сердец неприятно заныло: он был один. Доктор привык доверять своему гениальному мозгу всегда и во всем, но даже он допускал мысль, что, возможно, его воображение и память сыграли с ним злую шутку, подкинув сцену встречи с Мастером. Может, он слишком сильно ударился головой вчера, и это была галлюцинация? Это было бы очень, очень плохо. Впрочем, кто сказал, что Мастер обязательно должен сидеть тут? Скорее уж это вызывало бы подозрение. Мастер, бдящий у постели Доктора, непременно должен был бы быть либо галлюцинацией, либо ненормальным.  
Одеваясь, Доктор мысленно пытался прикинуть, каких неприятностей ему стоит ожидать, если Мастер ему все-таки не привиделся. Но, в этом было несложно себе признаться, пожалуй, он готов разгребать любые катастрофические последствия, только бы оказалось, что Мастер живой и настоящий.  
Из комнаты управления доносилось немелодичное пение. С большим трудом, но Доктор все же узнал мотив старого галлифрейского гимна, и его губы помимо воли сложились в улыбку. Кажется, некоторые вещи не меняются…  
Мастер кружил вокруг консоли, временами пробегая пальцами по приборной панели.  
\- Изверг, что ты сделал со своей несчастной машиной? – возмущенно поинтересовался он, взглянув на Доктора, но, не согласуясь с тоном, в его глазах светился абсолютно детский восторг.  
\- А что я? – почти обиделся Доктор. – Она всего-навсего взорвалась, породив трещины во всем мироздании, а потом собралась обратно, подумаешь…  
\- Вообще-то, я не это имел в виду, - кашлянул Мастер, вздернув светлую бровь. – Ну да ладно… так куда отправимся? Ты, помнится, когда-то обещал мне все красоты Вселенной, если я буду достаточно милостив, чтобы снизойти до того, чтобы остаться в живых в твоем обществе, - выдав эту конструкцию, Мастер горделиво вздернул подбородок, и Доктору нестерпимо захотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. Несмотря на то, что Мастер явно стал куда более вменяемым, характер у него, похоже, испортился еще сильнее… если, конечно, это возможно.  
Что ж, это должно быть весело.  
\- Для начала надо забрать моих спутников, - сообщил Доктор и, не глядя на Мастера, принялся программировать Тардис – пока тот не опомнился.  
\- Кого? – переспросил он. Голос второго Повелителя Времени не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Спутников, - пальцы Доктора бегали по панели, сам он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы начать свистеть в потолок. – Они тебе понравятся, обязательно понравятся, - Доктор широко улыбнулся, повернувшись через плечо к остолбеневшему Мастеру. – Они просто замечательные! – Доктор закружился вокруг консоли, старательно не замечая выражения лица бывшего злодея. – Эми и Рори Понд, то есть, конечно, они должны быть Уильямс, потому что фамилия мужа Уильямс, но на самом деле я бы назвал их Пондами, потому что Эми…  
\- Очередная сумасшедшая баба в твоей коллекции, - мрачно закончил за него Мастер. Кажется, перспектива знакомства со спутниками Доктора его не очень радовала, и Доктор предполагал, что отсутствие каких бы то ни было возражений с его стороны – это затишье перед бурей. – Еще и снова рыжая, небось? О боже, я так и знал. Когда ты уже успокоишься и перестанешь тягать за собой этих обезьян?  
Доктору почудилась в его голосе ревность. Это была глупость, глупость, совершеннейший идиотизм, это понимал даже он. Мастер, он и сам мог разнести всю Тардис и полвселенной в придачу, а еще в сочетании с Пондами, да они же поубивают друг друга, это все равно, что возить с собой троих неуправляемых детей, с которыми он ни за что не сможет справиться, но…  
Доктор был абсолютно, беспробудно счастлив, и впервые за долгое время ему было плевать на все и всяческие последствия. Подумаешь! Как будто такого раньше не бывало. Он все исправит. Все будет хорошо, обязательно будет. Потому что вот он, Мастер, стоит, скрестив руки, ему, кстати, идет этот черный костюм, совершенно по-детски дует губы, бледный, долговязый, весь какой-то нескладный, но несомненно – Мастер. Доктор чувствовал себя пробкой, закрывающей взболтанную бутылку шампанского, еще миг – и он вылетит в воздух, плеская пузырьками…  
Доктор привычно вцепился в поручень, когда Тардис пошла на посадку.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь научишься нормально приземляться, ты, безрукий кретин? – прошипел Мастер где-то сзади. Судя по звуку, он ни за что схватиться не успел.  
\- Ну, можно будет попробовать, чтобы в следующий раз ты управлял с противоположной стороны панели, возможно, нам удастся стабилизировать посадку… чуточку, - беззаботно сообщил Доктор, подскочив к Мастеру, схватил его за руку и помог подняться – Мастер пробормотал что-то недовольное, но Доктор уже не прислушивался, направившись к двери. Та, впрочем, распахнулась прежде, чем он успел толкнуть ее, и довольные Понды ввалились внутрь.  
\- Доктор! – загорелая Эми повисла у него на шее. – Удивительно, целых две недели на пляже без всяких приключений, представляешь? Там было просто невероятно! Хотя мы уже заскучали… без всяких приключений. Автоматический песок, это все-таки что-то очень крутое, а еще вечером… - Рори вздохнул и, бросив на Доктора сочувственный взгляд, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- О. А это кто? – перервала себя Эми на полуслове, бесцеремонно уставившись на Мастера. Тот маячил за спиной Доктора, сунув руки в карманы, покачиваясь с пяток на носки и мрачно глядя на парочку.  
\- О, это Мастер. Он мой старый… друг, - Мастер скептически хмыкнул, но исправлять не стал. – А это Эми Понд, и Рори Понд, то есть Рори Уильямс, и Эми, в общем, просто Эми, - Доктор откровенно мельтешил, размахивая руками еще сильнее обычного. – Понимаете, это длинная история, - объяснял он Пондам. Почесав макушку, он добавил: - Очень длинная. Мастер когда-то был моим другом, потом стал врагом, в общем, так получилось, а теперь…  
\- А теперь он куда-то ведет Тардис, - спокойно сообщил Рори, глядя Доктору через плечо. – Это нормально?  
Доктор повернулся к Мастеру, желая заявить, что нет, это не очень нормально, но Мастер уже закончил программирование. Тардис тряхнуло на девять баллов, Понды кубарем покатились по полу, издавая не самые цензурные звуки. На сей раз схватиться Доктор не успел – точнее, он успел схватиться за Мастера. Тот явно не рассчитывал на это, поэтому за поручень не удержался, и в результате оба Повелителя Времени тоже оказались на полу, со смачным чпоком впечатавшись в стену.  
\- И кто из нас теперь не умеет водить Тардис? – невинно поинтересовался Доктор. Попытка выбраться из-под длинных ног Мастера закончилась тем, что они звучно столкнулись лбами, но, цепляясь друг за друга и за стенку, все же умудрились как-то подняться на ноги.  
Мастер обиженно глянул исподлобья и постарался всем своим видом изобразить высокомерное презрение, что в его случае было равнозначно признанию своей неправоты. Эми и Рори отряхивали друг друга и пересчитывали конечности, на всякий случай придерживаясь за поручни и бросая на Мастера не самые восхищенные взгляды.  
\- Ладно, лучше скажи, куда ты нас занес, - Доктор чуть склонил голову.  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Мастер, передернув плечами и упрямо глядя куда-то в стену.  
\- Детский сад… - вздохнула Эми.  
Абсолютный, изумительный детский сад, лучше и не скажешь. Понд умница, умеет подбирать правильные определения.  
Доктор даже и не пытался делать вид, что он хоть сколько-то недоволен происходящим.  
\- Значит, у нас есть отличная возможность выяснить это самостоятельно! – оптимистично заявил он и, бесцеремонно схватив опешившего, и потому не сопротивляющегося Мастера за руку, потащил его наружу.  
Все шло изумительно.


	3. Безумие в бутылке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С помощью Поля Верлена и Артюра Рембо путешественники во времени пытаются найти неведомого монстра, которого видят исключительно потребители абсента.

Комната была тесной. Разнообразный хлам хаотично располагался практически на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, включая подоконник. Узкий письменный стол был завален бумагами, обе кровати – смяты. Стоило шагнуть из Тардис, как тяжелый алкогольный дух неприятно ударил в ноздри, и Доктор невольно поморщился. Мастер наоборот потянул носом:  
\- Кажется, абсент. И вино.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, как ты это определил, - Доктор покачал головой и окинул взглядом помещение. Взяв лежавшую на подоконнике газету, он сообщил: - Лондон, 5 июня 1873 года.  
\- И что здесь интересного? – живо поинтересовалась Эми, вертя головой по сторонам. – Фуу, ну и вонь. Какая дыра!  
Мастер едва заметно скривился, покосившись на девушку, но смолчал.  
\- Похоже на гостиничный номер, - заключил Рори, прикрывая за собой двери Тардис. – А вот, похоже, и хозяин.  
\- Хозяин? Где хозяин? – встрепенулся Доктор и тоже заоглядывался.  
Только теперь до него дошло, что за горами бумаг он просто не заметил присутствовавшего в помещении человека. Впрочем, он тоже не обращал на них ни малейшего внимания: положив голову на стол, он попросту спал. У ножки его стула стояла ополовиненная бутылка красного вина: кажется, именно она и спящий мужчина были основными источниками запаха. Склонившись к бутылке и нюхнув, Доктор закружил вокруг стола, осторожно вороша бумаги.  
\- Ну и куда ты нас притащил? – недовольно поинтересовалась Эми у Мастера. Тот вспыхнул, собираясь ответить, но девушка не дала ему сказать и слова, повернувшись к Доктору. – Доктор, полетели отсюда!  
\- Нет, не полетели, - из чистого упрямства возразил Мастер, скрестив руки на груди. – Я уверен, что здесь есть что-то интересное.  
\- Ты отправил нас в гости к какому-то пьянчужке! – обвиняюще заявила девушка, подбоченившись. Рори страдальчески вздохнул, в поисках поддержки жалобно взглянув на Доктора.  
\- Поль Верлен, - внезапно произнес он, оторвавшись от рассматривания бумаг. Его глаза горели – о, Эми очень хорошо успела изучить этот его взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Поль Верлен! – повторил Доктор, продемонстрировав какой-то листок. Тут же забыв о Мастере, Эми подскочила к нему, бесцеремонно заглянув через плечо.  
\- У вас, мой друг, терпенья нет нимало,  
То решено судьбою неизбежной.  
Так юны вы! всегда судьба вливала  
Беспечность, горький жребий в возраст нежный! – прочитала она вслух.  
\- Как. Уныло, - с расстановкой припечатал Мастер, закатив глаза. Эми бросила на него уничижительный взгляд, но Рори, чуть оттеснив жену в сторону, не дал разгорающейся ссоре зайти на новый виток. Наклонившись к спящему человеку, он взглянул на Доктора:  
\- Хочешь сказать, это и есть Поль Верлен?  
\- Что-то он не похож на великого поэта, - недоверчиво протянула Эми, склонив голову к плечу, и удивленно подняла бровь: – Тем более что он делает в Лондоне, если он француз?  
\- Путешествует, - ядовито ответил Мастер. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что в девятнадцатом веке уже придумали способы добираться из Франции в Англию?..  
\- Да-да, - Доктор шагнул в сторону, под видом возвращения бумажки на место закрыв от Эми Мастера. – Это точно он, посмотри только! О, и борода, его знаменитая борода… - Доктор разглядывал спящего пьяницу с восторженным энтузиазмом молодой мамаши, кудахчущей над своим чадом.  
\- Доктор, - сладко протянул Мастер из-за его спины. – Ты забыл одну маленькую деталь. Если мы в Лондоне, это Верлен, и сейчас начало лета 1873, значит он тут с…  
\- Кто вы такие, черт возьми?! – Рори едва успел пригнуться, и бутылка, метившая в его голову, бесславно закончила свою жизнь, столкнувшись с противоположной стеной.  
В дверях стоял парень лет восемнадцати. В потертом черном сюртуке, со встрепанными волосами он похож на задиристого воробья.  
\- Артюром Рембо, - закончил Мастер и стал насвистывать что-то, демонстративно глядя в потолок: дескать, разбирайтесь сами. Эми невольно шагнула за спину Рори, всем остальным прятаться от буйного поэта было вроде как не к лицу.  
\- Откуда вы меня знаете? – сощурился парень, сверля Мастера подозрительным взглядом. Рука его тем временем шарила по ближайшей тумбочке в поисках еще какого-нибудь тяжелого предмета.  
\- Спокойно, спокойно! – Доктор замахал руками, выступив вперед и лучезарно улыбаясь. – Мы не грабители, нет. Я Доктор, приятно познакомиться, - не давая собеседнику опомниться, Повелитель времени пожал его руку. – А это вот Мастер, Эми и Рори. И Тардис. Синяя будка – это Тардис. О, не волнуйтесь, мы заберем ее. В общем-то, мы уже уходим.  
\- Ну уж нет, - внезапно заявил Рембо, скрестив руки на груди. – Вы нездешние, - его взгляд чуть дольше нужного задержался на ногах Эми, и она неловко одернула традиционно короткую юбку. Рори подбоченился, Мастер наблюдал за сценой с искренним удовольствием. – Вы совсем нездешние, - с напором повторил он и властно приказал: - Садитесь. Рассказывайте.  
В его голосе послышались стальные нотки. Мастер одобрительно хмыкнул и, бесцеремонно сгребши с одного из стульев бумаги, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. Доктор запоздало понял, кого же ему напомнил этот мальчишка.  
Переглянувшись, Эми с Рори молча плюхнулись на одну из кроватей. Доктор прислонился к ее спинке, и Рембо, окинув пришельцев еще одним взглядом исподлобья, в котором, впрочем, любопытства было больше, чем подозрительности, толкнул в плечо все еще спящего Верлена.  
\- Эй, просыпайся, - сказал он. Эми уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить – черта с два он проснется, если никак не отреагировал на их шум, - но Верлен уже недовольно забормотал что-то и, оторвав голову от стола, посмотрел сначала на Рембо, потом – на пришельцев.  
Мастер вновь хмыкнул каким-то своим мыслям и, коротко глянув на Доктора, с видимым безразличием уставился в стену.  
\- Ну, все совсем не так интересно. Мы из Лидворта, - затараторил Доктор, бросив предостерегающий взгляд на спутников. – А Тардис, это наша повозка. Деревенская технология, понимаете, очень удобно, но иногда заносит не туда…  
\- Не мелите чушь! – резко оборвал его Рембо, хлопнув рукой по столу, что заставило Эми нервно подпрыгнуть на месте. Взгляд Верлена был удивительно острым и осознанным как для человека, только что пробудившегося от похмельного сна. – И не считайте нас идиотами. Мы поэты! – Рембо театрально раскинув руки, обведя тесную комнатушку, как своеобразную сцену. – Мы видим больше, чем вы думаете. Говорите!

Иметь дело с поэтами-символистами оказалось на удивление просто: они почти сразу поверили в то, что странная компания – путешественники во времени. Куда сложнее оказалось заставить Эми и Рори придерживать язык за зубами, не выдавая секретов будущего, но и с этой задачей Доктор с горем пополам справился. Через полчаса компания разделилась: Рембо и Мастер, сидя за столом, передавали друг другу бутылку вина, и Мастер что-то увлеченно рассказывал юноше, на удивление легко найдя с ним общий язык. Сам Доктор разговаривал со стремительно трезвеющим Верленом, то и дело беспокойно поглядывая на своего сородича. Втянуть в разговор Эми и Рори не удавалось, они шушукались о чем-то своем, и, в конце концов, решительно поднялись с кровати и скрылись в Тардис. Доктор не стал их окликать: у него была надежда, что благоразумие Рори удержит Эми от попыток угнать Тардис или развлечься каким-нибудь другим, не менее экстравагантным способом. И, действительно, через некоторое время парочка вновь вернулась в комнату, но уже переодетая по моде этого столетия.  
\- Мы пойдем прогуляемся, - решительно заявила Эми, подцепив Рори под локоток. – Может, посидим в каком-то баре. Тут есть что-то поблизости? – повернулась она к Верлену. После стольких путешествий с Доктором никакого трепета перед историческими личностями у нее не осталось. Хотя, чего уж там – его и с самого начала-то было немного…  
\- В двух кварталах отсюда, если свернуть от дверей налево, - кивнул Верлен. - Только не идите в кафе The Gardens, - предупредил он и спокойно добавил: - Там подают абсент, но там видели монстра.  
\- Что? – вытаращилась Эми. Мастер скептически хмыкнул, Рори молча поднял бровь, но Доктор уже встал в охотничью стойку.  
\- Монстр? Какой монстр?  
\- Зеленый наверняка, - лениво протянул Мастер, вальяжно закинув ноги на стол. Как ни странно, Рембо не выказал ни малейшего признака недовольства, хотя ботинки Повелителя времени покоились на бумагах. – Ты же слышал, Доктор, там подают абсент. Расслабься.  
Доктор отмахнулся от Мастера, заставив того обиженно замолчать, и повернулся к поэтам.  
\- Так что там с монстром?  
\- Ну… - Рембо вновь хлебнул вина, не проявляя особого интереса к теме, но Мастер, перегнувшись через стол, забрал у того бутылку, заставив парня все же повернуться к Доктору. – Там видят монстра. Он где-то в половину человеческого роста высотой и напоминает смесь ребенка, какого-то насекомого и голой кошки, - Рембо хихикнул, соскочив со стула, встал на корточки, поджав руки к груди, и скорчил страшную физиономию. Повращав для пущего эффекта глазами, он вновь плюхнулся на стул, явно довольный собой. – Его видят те, кто уже порядком выпил, - признался он. – Так что мы тоже хотели списать все на абсент. Но это существо являлось слишком многим.  
\- А ты сам его не видел? – не слишком надеясь на успех, переспросил Доктор. Рори и Эми выразительно переглядывались, Мастер, все еще сжимая горлышко бутылки, пытался попасть острием карандаша в щель на потолке. Карандаш раз за разом звучно падал на пол, вызывая непреодолимое желание воткнуть его куда-нибудь в самого Мастера.  
\- Видел, - неожиданно кивнул Рембо, и его глаза загорелись. – О, Доктор, ради этого стоит пить! – он вскочил на опасно заскрипевший стул. Верлен не обращал на его выходки ровно никакого внимания. – Все это дно и мерзость человеческой души! Воплощенные грехи и страхи. Бога давно уже нет, если он и был когда, но такие вот твари бродят между нами каждый день. Иногда мы просто не замечаем их под обличиями обычных людей, а иногда и вовсе не видим. Но это не значит, что их нет. Они отсюда, - Рембо положил ладонь себе на грудь, и его улыбка стала поистине безумной. Наступив прямо на лежащие на столе бумаги, он сделал шаг и, выхватив у Мастера бутылку, спрыгнул на пол, после чего, как ни в чем ни бывало, плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Верленом, заставив Эми и Рори отшатнуться, чтобы дать ему дорогу. Сделав очередной глоток, он откинулся на простыни и уставился в потолок, видимо, потеряв интерес к беседе.  
\- Ну конечно. Творческие личности и невидимый монстр, - вздохнула Эми. – У меня дежа вю. Думаешь, они тоже видят его из-за… таланта?  
\- Вряд ли, - Доктор задумчиво потирал одной ладонью другую. – Его видели не только они.  
\- Нет, определенно Винсент мне нравился больше… - тоскливо сообщила девушка. Рори недовольно покосился на нее.  
\- Винсент? – ревниво переспросил он.  
\- Ван Гог? – внезапно встрепенувшийся Мастер презрительно фыркнул. – Да он просто нытик!  
\- Ничего подобного! – вспыхнула Эми, стиснув кулаки и шагнув к Мастеру. Рори набычился, в кои-то веки, видно, проявляя полную солидарность с Мастером.  
\- Да ну? – скептически переспросил он, растягивая губы в неприятной улыбке. – Ты, кстати, разве не знаешь, что твой приятель тоже злоупотреблял абсентом… и закончил в психушке? После попытки самоубийства? – Мастер откровенно наслаждался злостью Эми, так и нарываясь на продолжение ссоры. Рори откровенно разрывался между желанием вступиться за жену и неприязнью к полумифическому для него художнику. Даже Рембо вновь вернулся в реальность, скашивая глаза в сторону скандалистов.  
\- Не смей так говорить о нем! – воскликнула Эми, стискивая зубы.  
\- Эй, эй, прекратите, вы чего, - Доктор попытался вмешаться, но ни Эми, ни Мастер не обращали на него никакого внимания. Покружив вокруг одного и другой и убедившись, что его попытки бесполезны, Доктор подскочил к Верлену. – Как добраться до этого вашего кафе? Говорите, быстро! – требовательно произнес он.  
\- Хотя нет, подожди, - Доктор продолжал слышать за своей спиной издевательский голос Мастера. – Он ведь еще жив.  
Доктор стиснул зубы: если что он и успел выучить за столетия знакомства с Мастером, так это то, что, если тот хочет ссоры, рано или поздно он ее добьется вне зависимости от желаний собеседника.  
\- Когда выйдите из гостиницы, сразу сворачивайте налево, - вполголоса начал объяснять Верлен, казавшийся сейчас единственным адекватным участником происходящего. Доктор внезапно ощутил к нему странную симпатию, какая может возникнуть только между собратьями по несчастью.  
\- Можешь мотнуться в Голландию, он сейчас как раз твоего возраста. Может, тебе удастся спасти его от печальной участи. А что, он такой же хлюпик, как и твой муженек, но хоть художник. Я ведь правильно все понял, да? Скажи, кто из этих двоих лучше в постели, Эми? Мне что-то ни один не кажется…  
\- Пройдете два квартала, там будет бакалейный магазин. От него снова налево, и там уже увидите…  
\- Заткнись! – голос Рори был ломким от злости.  
\- Спасибо! – быстро пробормотал Доктор, но не успел. За его спиной раздался звонкий хлопок, и Доктору не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что значит этот звук. Повисла тишина, и Рембо резко сел, жадно вглядываясь в участников скандала. Доктор устало провел рукой по лбу и обернулся.  
Разъяренная Эми с повторно занесенной рукой все еще стояла над Мастером. Тот сидел, обманчиво расслабленный, и красный след на его бледной щеке жутковатым образом сочетался с задумчивым, почти нежным взглядом.  
\- Доктор… - предостерегающе протянул Рори, прожигая Мастера злобным взглядом.  
\- Эми, Эми, успокойся, - Доктор выставил вперед ладони, оттесняя девушку от Мастера. Поза того стала еще более вальяжной. Уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Он правильно трактовал этот жест: Доктор защищал его от Эми, а не наоборот, и Доктору хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. – Мы сейчас пойдем на место и попытаемся разведать обстановку. А вы, пожалуйста, задержитесь здесь. Попросите Рембо зарисовать чудовище, или составьте автопортрет, или… не знаю. Короче, сделайте что-нибудь! – последняя фраза вырвалась у Доктора помимо его воли, и, напрягшись, он услышал из-за спины короткий смешок Мастера, прекрасно осознающего, что Доктор просто всеми силами пытается придумать, чем бы занять парочку, чтобы временно держать их подальше. – А потом подходите к этому кафе, Верлен объяснит вам, как идти, и порасспрашивайте народ вокруг, не бывает ли там чего необычного. Особенно будет хорошо, если вы найдете кого-то, кто находится там постоянно. Может, торговцы, или… - Доктор беспомощно взмахнул руками. – В общем, увидите. А мы пошли. Очень надеюсь на вас!  
Бесцеремонно схватив Мастера за край куртки и стараясь избегать взгляда Эми, Доктор вытолкнул Повелителя времени за двери. Рембо восторженно подпрыгивал, что-то шепча на ухо Верлену и поглядывая на Доктора – он чувствовал его взгляд даже спиной. Эми, надувшись, отошла к Тардис.  
\- Постарайся, пожалуйста, унять своего «друга», - ровно попросил Рори и закрыл за Доктором двери. 

Сбегая по лестнице вниз, Доктор старательно считал про себя до десяти, пытаясь успокоиться. Впрочем, десятка вызвала плохие ассоциации – свалка, ночь, молнии, вертолет – и Доктор вздохнул. Эйфория встречи схлынула очень быстро – впрочем, от Мастера и не следовало ожидать чего-то другого. Если в чем он и был хорош всю свою жизнь, так это в умении все портить. В голове Доктора промелькнула мысль, что либо он научит этих трех уживаться друг с другом, либо из Тардис выживут его самого – то-то будет весело.  
На счастье, Мастер не успел никуда деться. Сунув руки в карманы куртки, он ждал у выхода, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Вид его был абсолютно спокойным и умиротворенным, след ладони Эми уже сошел с щеки, и совершенно ничего не говорило о том, что буквально минуту назад он довел до белого каления одну вспыльчивую шотландку.  
\- Объясни мне, пожалуйста, что ты творишь, - устало попросил Доктор, когда они бок о бок зашагали по улице. Мастер чуть скосил на него глаза. Все его лицо выражало святую невинность.  
\- А что я творю? – непонимающе переспросил он.  
\- Эми, - с нажимом сказал Доктор, быстро взглянув на соплеменника. – Зачем ты достаешь ее?  
\- Я? Достаю? – театрально удивился Мастер. – Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?! Я всего лишь высказал некоторые предположения. Я же не виноват, что у нее неадекватная реакция…  
\- Мастер! – Доктор в расстройстве взмахнул руками, привлекая к ним внимание нескольких прохожих. – Чем тебе так не нравится Эми?  
Попытка поговорить с Мастером начистоту всегда напоминала долбежку головой о глухую стену – почему сейчас что-то должно было измениться?  
\- А кто сказал, что она мне не нравится? – тот удивленно вздернул бровь, продолжая строить из себя клоуна, но через мгновение его настроение поменялось, и он лишь раздраженно передернул плечами: - Быть может, потому, что она – очередная тупоголовая обезьяна, которую ты невесть зачем таскаешь с собой? Я не питаю такой страсти к домашним животным, как ты. Или, может, скажешь, что и она поглощала временную воронку и потому заслуживает уважения?  
Доктор стиснул зубы, пропуская замечание мимо ушей. Стоит только дать понять Мастеру, что его инсинуации как-то задели его, и он уже не отвяжется.  
\- Нет, - ровно сообщил он. – Но она спасла мне жизнь, если хочешь знать. Она вытащила из Пустоты.  
\- И как же? – Мастер выглядел абсолютно расслабленным, но при всем желании Доктор не мог бы сказать, что значит его выражение лица.  
\- Помнишь, я сказал про взрывающуюся Тардис?.. – Доктор чуть прищурился, глядя куда-то вдаль. – Реальность была стерта. Я… ну, я стерся из реальности, чтобы вернуть все, как было, - признаваться Мастеру в своем самопожертвовании было до невероятного неуютно, будто он говорил о чем-то постыдном, и Доктор невольно повел плечами. – А она вернула меня. Вспомнила.  
Мастер молчал больше минуты, а когда он вновь повернулся к Доктору, его взгляд был абсолютно непроницаем.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что ты идиот, - вздохнул он. – Безнадежный просто, катастрофический идиот. В тот день, когда ты перестанешь жертвовать собой по поводу и без, нужно будет устроить военный парад с исполнением гимна Великобритании!  
Доктор промолчал, и Мастер чуть шагнул в его сторону так, что дальше они прошли, чуть соприкасаясь плечами.  
\- Наверно, ты уже понял, - внезапно сказал он, - но барабанов больше нет. Пропали… в моей голове абсолютная пустота, - Мастер нервно усмехнулся. – Иногда это даже страшно.  
Он замолчал, ожидая, пока Доктор скажет что-то, а тот – в один из немногих разов – жалел, что он – не он прежний. Тот всегда знал, что сказать. Так много слов…  
Тяжесть мертвого тела в руках, пятно крови от выстрела, расползающееся на рубашке…  
Нет. Он тогда своими словами все испортил.  
Что сказать? Ты приспособишься? Так и надо? Я верю в тебя?  
Я верю в тебя.  
Глупость, глупость, глупость! Глупый старый Доктор, совсем забыл – или, может, никогда и не знал? – что же нужно говорить… Мастеру.  
\- Ты знаешь, как ты выбрался? – тихо спросил он.  
Мастер вновь коротко усмехнулся и провел рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их еще больше.  
\- Не совсем, - ровно отозвался он. – Я помню, каково это было, во временной ловушке. Не смотри на меня так, все было совсем не так страшно. Просто… ничего не менялось, - с нажимом произнес он, и Доктор постарался выровнять дыхание, потому что – нет, это было именно так страшно. – Я не успел убить Рассилона – до конца. Он был в ярости, конечно. Хотел убить меня, - Мастер рассмеялся, передернув плечами. – Но не смог, конечно. Это как обычная жизнь. Впервые за много… просто обычная жизнь на Галлифрее. Каждый день. День за днем. Только ничего не меняется, Доктор. Ты ложишься спать, и на утро все то же самое. Как один бесконечный повторяющийся день. Ты можешь есть, пить, ходить, встречаться с другими. Ты можешь выброситься из окна, но на следующее утро проснешься точно таким же, как и был. Ты можешь взорвать Цитадель, но на следующее утро она будет стоять… и в памяти – ни эмоций, ни нового опыта, ни… лишь сухие факты. Картинки. То, чего не было никогда, хотя оно и случилось только вчера, - Мастер говорил лихорадочно быстро. – И тишина, Доктор, тишина… поначалу эта тишина чуть не свела меня с ума – снова, - Доктор вздрогнул, быстро взглянув на него. Мастер с силой стиснул виски и зажмурился.  
\- Потому, что смолки барабаны? – осторожно переспросил Доктор, все еще надеясь на положительный ответ.  
\- Нет, - коротко отозвался Мастер и покачал головой. – Не только. Это была другая тишина. Какая-то особенная… но ее никто не слышал, Доктор. Смешно, правда? Всю жизнь я слышал то, чего не слышал никто другой… а тогда я слышал Тишину. И опять никто больше. А потом появилась трещина, и я просто… я шагнул в нее. И оказался… где оказался, - Мастер запнулся и, закусив губу, тревожно взглянул на Доктора. – Скажи, Доктор, я сумасшедший? Эта Тишина… это все еще мое безумие?  
Доктор прикусил губу и покачал головой.  
\- Эта Тишина стала причиной взрыва Тардис, - ответил он. – Я не знаю, что это такое, но иногда мы слышим ее. Тишина падет, так они говорят…  
Мастер промолчал, но Доктор расслышал его вздох. Левым плечом он чувствовал тепло старого друга-врага, и остаток пути они прошли молча.

Через полчаса расспросов Повелители времени получили очень интересные свидетельства. Слова Рембо подтвердились: и владелец заведения, и многие посетители из завсегдатаев заявили, что не раз видели в помещении некое странное существо. Описания их были абсолютно идентичны, и была лишь одна смущающая деталь: все опрашиваемые честно признавались, что «монстр» являлся им исключительно после того, как они порядочно выпьют. В помещении, к тому же, стоял ужасающе тяжелый запах. Доктор никак не мог понять, чем же именно пахнет, но у него все сильнее начинала болеть голова. Судя по тому, как морщился Мастер, поднося руки к вискам, для него пребывание в баре тоже не прошло бесследно, и, закончив расспросы, оба с откровенным облегчением вывалились наружу.  
\- Ну, что думаешь? – поинтересовался Доктор. Мастер передернул плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею. Не думаю, что все эти пьяницы сговорились бы… да и кого-то мне их описание страшно напоминает, - Мастер вновь поморщился и капризно протянул: – Слушай, Доктор, может, ну его? Это все нудно и пошло. Какие-то вонючие бары на окраине Лондона, где алкоголики видят полуметрового монстра-гнома…  
Доктор не успел ответить: из ближайшей подворотни выскочила группа поддержки в обличие Эми, Рори, Верлена и Рембо.  
\- А их-то вы зачем притащили? – закатил глаза Мастер, взмахнув рукой в сторону поэтов.  
\- Они отказались объяснять нам дорогу, если мы не возьмем их с собой, - ровно объяснил Рори, стараясь избегать взглядов Мастера. Эми сразу же перебежала дорогу, пристроившись рядом с Доктором, и сунула ему под нос какой-то рисунок. Больше всего он походил на детские каракули – возможно, потому, что изображенное на них существо напоминало монстрика из страшилок. Доктор молча показал рисунок Мастеру. Тот нахмурился и пожевал губу, но лишь покачал головой.  
\- Не понимаю, не понимаю, - потирая руки, Доктор принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону, временами запрокидывая голову к стремительно темнеющему небу. – Мы что-то упускаем. Сделаем предположение, что этот монстр все же есть. Инопланетянин. Какой? Почему он может быть невидимым? Но ведь и не до конца невидимым! Мы что-то упускаем, что-то очень важное…  
Верлен и Рембо, откровенно потеряв интерес к беседе, стояли, прислонившись к стене и передавая друг другу невесть откуда взятую бутылку вина. Доктор задержал на них взгляд и подпрыгнул, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу:  
\- Ну конечно же! Алкоголь!  
\- Алкоголь? – недоуменно переспросила Эми.  
\- Да! И не просто алкоголь, а абсент! – Мастер мгновенно подхватил траекторию полета его мысли. – Мы два идиота, Доктор!..  
\- Я все еще ничего не понимаю, - настойчиво повторила девушка.  
\- Если мы два идиота, как ты можешь что-то понять? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Мастер, и Доктор решил вклиниться, пока эти двое вновь не поцапались.  
\- Понимаешь, этот инопланетянин пользуется маскировкой, фильтром восприятия, - размахивая руками, начал объяснять он.  
\- Вроде как психобумага, - вставил Мастер, продемонстрировав оную.  
\- Да, как… - Доктор запнулся, хлопнул себя по карману, но решил поговорить об этом с Мастером попозже. Тот улыбался невыносимо самодовольно. – В общем, есть определенные законы маскировки, Эми. Невидимый предмет можно нащупать в кромешной темноте. Если ничего и так не видно, фильтр не срабатывает. А…  
\- А сознание под сильным воздействием алкоголя, тем более абсента, и так не в состоянии воспринимать реальность адекватно… - подхватил Мастер.  
\- Абсент вызывает галлюцинации. «Безумие в бутылке», - кивнул Доктор и закончил, довольно потирая руки: - Следовательно, фильтр восприятия отключается. Гениально! Несчастные пьяницы все списывали на выпивку. Если бы не мы…  
\- Котята и щенки остались бы не спасенными, - язвительно закончил Мастер.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! – Доктор замахал руками и закружил, запуская пальцы в волосы. – Мы еще что-то упускаем, послушай! Я же точно помню что-то подобное… это не просто так, это какие-то особые технологии… думай же, думай! – Доктор схватил Мастера за плечи и, быстро встряхнув, бросил, снова заметавшись по улице. – Почему именно абсент? Что в абсенте?  
\- Спирт, - вставил Рори. Верлен и Рембо встрепенулись.  
\- Спирт, да, спирт, отлично, что еще? – тарахтел Доктор.  
\- Туйон, – внезапно протянул Рембо.  
Два Повелителя времени с одинаковым выражением лица взглянули друг на друга, и, возможно, впервые Эми заметила, насколько же они похожи друг на друга.  
\- Намаанец! – в один голос воскликнули они.  
\- Кто? – переспросила Эми.  
\- Намаанец. Существо из земли, - коротко и не слишком понятно отозвался Доктор. – Но зачем он здесь?  
\- Доктор! – внезапно окликнул его Верлен.  
\- Мы все еще что-то упускаем… почему именно здесь, что им нужно? Его ведь видят здесь регулярно… - Доктор повернулся к Мастеру.  
\- Доктор!  
\- Не сейчас, - Доктор вслепую отмахнулся от поэта.  
\- Доктор, он здесь, черт возьми!  
Оба Повелителя и Эми с Рори резко развернулись к поэтам. В это же мгновение Верлен упал. Его голова несколько раз дернулась, как от ударов, и он затих. По профессиональной привычке Рори тут же бросился к нему, проверяя пульс и пытаясь оказать первую помощь. Рембо упал на колени рядом, а потом обернулся:  
\- Подвал, Доктор! – внезапно воскликнул он, махнув рукой в сторону. Внешняя дверь, ведущая в подвал, хлопнула, и Доктор с Эми ринулись туда.  
Доктор успел первым, почти кубарем скатившись по лестнице вниз. Запутавшись в длинных юбках, Эми с трудом затормозила, чтобы не врезаться в его спину, Мастер то ли отстал, то ли остался наверху – Доктору некогда было проверять его.  
В подвале было абсолютно темно, и Доктор замер, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты здесь! – громко произнес он. – Не бойся. Не надо скрываться. Я Доктор. Я знаю, кто ты, я могу помочь.  
Несколько мгновений в подвале было абсолютно тихо, а потом впереди вспыхнул крошечный огонек фонарика, и Доктор, наконец, смог рассмотреть намаанца.  
Описание, да и рисунок Рембо оказались достаточно точны: инопланетянин действительно был в половину человеческого роста, с крошечными скорченными руками, головой, отдаленно напоминающей кошачью, и огромными сетчатыми глазами. Его кожа была землисто-бурой, в рытвинах, и Доктор знал, почему: на самом деле это была не кожа.  
\- Намаанцы состоят из земли, - одними губами прошептал Доктор Эми. – Это сложно объяснить. Земля – основа их бытия и жизнедеятельности.  
\- Да-да-да, именно земля, - голос намаанца походил на неприятный металлический скрежет.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – ровно спросил Доктор.  
\- Наша планета разрушена. Из-за тебя, Доктор, - прошипел инопланетянин. – Так что это будет справедливо, если мы позаимствуем для себя эту планетку. Здесь столько чудесного гумуса…  
\- Почему именно в этом месте? И ты – один? – требовательно переспросил Доктор.  
\- Нежели ты не унюхал? – издевательски переспросил намаанец. – Как же можно быть таким беспечным, Доктор? Этот бар стоит на сероводородной подушке. Он нужен мне. Я технолог! – намаанец хвастливо вздернул нос, и Доктор застонал сквозь зубы. Он слишком увлекся выяснением взаимоотношений в команде, если не понял, что этот тяжелый запах в кафе – запах тухлых яиц, сероводорода. – Я потомок правящего клана. Я единственный знаю, что делать. Я смогу возродить наш народ, здесь, начиная из этого самого подвала, и мы расплодимся по всей Земле… Я вижу, ты не вооружен, но в любом случае не думай избавиться от меня, Доктор, - намаанец поднял руку. В пальцах он сжимал небольшую металлическую бляшку. – Стоит мне нажать эту кнопку, и здесь рванет. Снесет весь квартал, знаешь, Доктор? Так что лучше отступись и не мешай мне! – Эми рефлекторно вцепилась в руку Доктора, будто надеясь так найти защиту.  
\- Не надо, - воскликнула она. – Мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе, - осторожно произнес Доктор. – Ты слышал обо мне. Ты знаешь, на что я способен. Я могу найти тебе подходящую планету, где бы ты мог размножить свой вид. Я обещаю. Только не трогай Землю.  
На лице намаанца промелькнуло сомнение, и Доктор едва ли не задержал дыхание. Его предложения слишком редко принимались, но, возможно, на этот раз ему повезет?  
За спиной скользнула тень, и Доктор обернулся. Мастер вскинул аутентичный эпохе пистолет.  
\- Нет! Стой!  
Мастер выстрелил несколько раз – раньше, чем Доктор успел броситься ему наперерез, раньше, чем намаанец успел нажать на свою кнопку. Металлическая бляха выпала из его руки, и Эми подскочила к ней, осторожно отбросив подальше к стене. Доктор подлетел к рухнувшему на пол намаанцу, но он был бесповоротно мертв.  
Поднявшись с корточек, Доктор обернулся для того, чтобы практически нос к носу столкнуться с Мастером. Взгляд голубых глаз был холодным, изучающим и… Доктор не знал, что еще в нем было. Насмешка? Понимание? Злость?  
\- Он был готов идти на соглашение, ты что, не понимаешь? Зачем ты это сделал? – безнадежно выдохнул Доктор. Близость Мастера была некомфортной, но, шагнув назад, он почти точно наступил бы на тело. Быть может, Мастер того и добивался, то и проверял: достаточно ли Доктор зол, чтобы отшатнуться и пойти от него буквально – по трупам?  
Всего лишь еще одна проверка на прочность. Еще одна проверка его власти. Все как всегда.  
Но Мастер, казалось, вовсе и не думал об этом так. В его глазах полыхнула неожиданная ярость. Так смотрят за мгновение до удара, но он лишь порывисто прижался лбом к лбу Доктора и до боли стиснул ладони на его плечах, не давая отступить.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь переделать меня под себя, Доктор? – глухо, еле слышно прошептал он и криво ухмыльнулся. – Я не одна из твоих ручных обезьянок. Ты втянул меня в свои подвиги – что ж, признаю, это вышло весьма забавно! – Мастер почти выплюнул это. – Надо было решить проблему – я ее решил. Если тебе что-то не нравится – я не навязываюсь.  
Мазнув по лицу Доктора жесткими кудрями, Мастер разжал хватку и, улыбнувшись, безумно, до жути напомнив свое прошлое воплощение, театрально развел руки в стороны: дескать, смотри, вот я, во всей красе! Его глаза казались абсолютно пустыми и безжизненными, и со всей мучительной обреченностью Доктор понял, что Мастер не хочет уходить. Он будет нарываться и бить по больному, раз за разом хлопать дверями, ссориться с Эми, сейчас замершей возле стены – и ждать, пока его вернут. И Доктор будет его возвращать – потому что не может оставить Мастера с его эхом безумия, наедине с собой.  
Он просто не может оставить Мастера.  
\- Ты мог убить нас всех. Иногда хватает и одной искры. Возвращайся на Тардис, - ровно произнес Доктор, что было равно безоговорочной капитуляции. В глазах Мастера мелькнуло торжество. Горделиво вздернув подбородок, он пошел прочь.  
\- Рори с Рембо потащили Верлена обратно в гостиницу, - не оборачиваясь, сообщил он. – Муженек рыжей уверен, что у того сотрясение мозга, не знаю, впрочем, есть ли там, что сотрясать…  
С этими словами Мастер скрылся в темно-синем пятне дверного проема вверху лестницы.  
Эми подошла к поникшему Доктору, осторожно тронув его за локоть.  
\- Доктор? – вполголоса окликнула она его. Тот поднял на нее взгляд, и Эми предпочла бы не видеть этого выражения в его глазах. – Доктор.  
\- Я в порядке, - откликнулся он, постаравшись, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и убедительно.  
\- Мне так не кажется, - вздохнула Эми и тут же поджала губы: - Хочешь, я его стукну, а? Этого твоего Мастера? И тебе приятно будет… и мне.  
Доктор невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Не надо его… стучать, - откликнулся он и, взяв девушку за руку, повел ее наверх. На улице окончательно стемнело, и они вместе – не сговариваясь, не слишком торопясь – пошли по направлению к гостинице.  
\- А все-таки, кто он такой? – спросила Эми, склонив голову к плечу. Она явно решила, что расспросы про Мастера будут безопаснее разговоров о только что погибшем инопланетянине.  
\- Он… ох, Эми, это долгая история, - вздохнул Доктор и пожал плечами. – Мы были друзьями в детстве. Потом поссорились. У Мастера всегда был невыносимый характер…  
\- Я вижу, - ляпнула Эми, не успев даже подумать, но Доктор лишь неопределенно хмыкнул и кивнул.  
\- Мы стали врагами и очень, очень старались убить друг друга, - губы Доктора дрогнули в странной улыбке. Иногда это у нас даже получалось…  
Маленькая храбрая Эми Понд, девочка, которая ждала… как объяснить ей, что такое – сотни лет? Только один раз за все это время он встретил человека, способного заставить его забыть о Мастере, вообще не думать о нем – но она потеряна навсегда, девочка с золотыми волосами, а Мастер…  
\- Ты любишь его, - безапелляционно заявила Эми, глядя на задумчивое выражение лица Доктора. – То есть, я хочу сказать, не в том смысле… или в том? – девушка встряхнула рыжими волосами. – Ну, ты понял. Надеюсь.  
Они остановились у входа в гостиницу, и Доктор улыбнулся – чуточку виновато.  
\- Прости меня за его выходки, - попросил он и, коротко сжав ладонь на ее плече, шагнул в здание.

Рори и Мастера уже не было видно, Верлен лежал на кровати, по-видимому, спал. Рембо ждал их у самых дверей Тардис, от нетерпения переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Бросив на него короткий взгляд и пробормотав что-то невнятное на прощание, Эми заскочила в Тардис. Кажется, парочка поэтов ее совершенно не впечатлила.  
Рембо скрестил руки на груди и, глядя на Доктора, властно потребовал:  
\- Возьми меня с собой.  
Доктор не успел ничего сказать, как дверь Тардис распахнулась, и Мастер фамильярно обнял друга за плечо, холодно улыбнувшись поэту.  
\- Прости, дружок, но место ненормального на борту уже занято, вакансий нет, - развязно сообщил Повелитель времени.  
В глазах Рембо мелькнуло какое-то странное выражение.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - почему-то фыркнул он. Подарив им еще один странный взгляд, Рембо ухмыльнулся: - Aurevoir! – и, спрятав руки в карманы, отошел к противоположной стене.  
\- Allons-y! – шепнул Мастер Доктору на ухо, и, вздрогнув, тот сбросил его руку. Зайдя в Тардис, Доктор прикрыл за ними дверь и заспешил к приборной консоли.  
\- С Верленом, надеюсь, все будет в порядке? – спросил он у устроившегося в кресле Рори. – Не хотелось бы вот так вот по-дурацки изменить историю…  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул медбрат. – Ушиб, ничего серьезного. А что с этим… намаанцем?  
Доктор куснул губу.  
\- Мастер убил его, - как можно более спокойно сообщил он.  
\- Ясно, - коротко отозвался Рори, судя по всему, отнюдь не обманувшийся его показным безразличием.  
\- Мастер не такой плохой, правда, - неловко сказал Доктор, - просто иногда…  
\- Знаю, - взмахнув рукой, оборвал его Рори. – Просто я надеюсь, что он не будет доставать Эми. Иначе, прости, Доктор, но я задам твоему другу трепку – исключительно в профилактических целях.  
Оба моментально замолчали и прислушались, поняв, что в этот самый момент Мастер о чем-то разговаривает с Эми.  
\- Можно тебя на пару слов? - не дожидаясь ответа, он вполголоса продолжил: – Ты глупая, взбалмошная, ограниченная обезьяна, и ты рано или поздно либо сама свалишь отсюда плодить таких же тупых детишек, либо Доктор турнет тебя под предлогом великой заботы, когда ты ему надоешь. Но особенно я тебя ненавижу за то, что ты вернула Доктора, так и знай. Без него все было бы куда лучше.  
Эми несколько мгновений молча смотрела на него, а потом вздернула бровь и понимающе улыбнулась:  
\- Не за что.  
И, фамильярно хлопнув по плечу опешившего Мастера, она подошла к Рори.  
\- Ну так что, куда мы теперь, Доктор? – поинтересовалась она. – Мне, конечно, нравятся юбки девятнадцатого столетия, но, может, пусть на сей раз будет хай-тек? – повернувшись к Рори, она потеребила его за рукав: - Латекс или что-то белое в стиле Милы Йовович, как думаешь? Пойдем, переоденемся, а?  
В глазах парочки загорелся знакомый Доктору авантюрный огонек, и, коротко глянув на Повелителей времени, Эми и Рори ускакали развлекаться в гардероб. Мастер скептически вздернул бровь и прислонился спиной к консоли, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Нет, я все-таки не понимаю, зачем ты таскаешь их… - проворчал он. – Если уж на то пошло, я бы лучше взял с собой Рембо. Он куда интереснее.  
\- Откуда ты вообще их знаешь? – внезапно вспомнил Доктор вопрос, мучивший его весь день. – Ты же никогда не интересовался земной культурой.  
\- Ооо… - Мастер страдальчески закатил глаза. – Ты не представляешь, какую кучу бесполезных сведений мне пришлось узнать, будучи Гарольдом Саксоном. Но ты увиливаешь от темы. Твои обезьяны…  
Доктор ясно взглянул на него и улыбнулся.  
\- Прекращай ревновать, - нахально заявил он, не дав договорить.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Мастер, задрав нос. Сложно, впрочем, было понять, что именно он имеет в виду.  
\- Кстати, если ты думаешь, что я забыл про психобумагу, ты ошибаешься, - Доктор выразительно протянул руку.  
\- Зануда! – заявил Мастер, но психобумагу все-таки отдал. Доктор спрятал ее в самый дальний карман и развернулся к монитору. Мастер, встал за его плечом и чуть склонился вперед для лучшей видимости.  
\- Твои кудряшки щекочут мое ухо! – пфукнул Доктор, дернув головой.  
Мастер довольно усмехнулся, и не подумав отодвигаться. Даже кудряшки могут успешно послужить орудием маленькой злодейской мести.  
\- Ну, так куда мы дальше? – невинно поинтересовался он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фрагмент стихотворения - это «Birds in the Night» П. Верлена, перевод Ф. Сологуба.


	4. Эксперименты и границы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Путешественники попадают на межрасовую конференцию на космическом корабле-отеле. Но что скрывается за этим на самом деле?

Доктор не привык, чтобы по выходе из Тардис его встречали. Нет, конечно, бывало всякое… но ощетинившиеся автоматами вояки и то вызвали бы меньше удивления, чем цветы и ленты. Пожалуй, если бы аборигены не напоминали раскормленных до безобразия богомолов в чопорных фраках, Доктор точно решил бы, что случайно приземлился на Гавайях.  
\- Ну хоть одно нормальное местечко! – одобрительно заявила Эми, и, прошмыгнув мимо Доктора, тут же оказалась увлеченной в пестрое море цветов и лент. Рори мужественно шагнул за ней и тут же стал счастливым обладателем аж двух венков.  
\- Ну, чего стоишь? – злорадно усмехнулся Мастер, явно упиваясь растерянностью своего соплеменника, и несильно подтолкнул его в спину, заставляя покинуть Тардис.  
Оба Повелители времени тут же оказались в бушующем цветочном море. Где-то впереди Доктор с трудом различал рыжеволосую макушку Эми, к которой, кажется, смог прибиться Рори. Мастер беспардонно вцепился в его локоть.  
– Какого черта ты притащил нас к неморианцам? – прокричал он на ухо Доктору. Тот отмахнулся от кудряшек Мастера вместе с их обладателем.  
\- Понятия не имею! – сообщил он, для наглядности пожав плечами, а потом широко самодовольно улыбнулся: - Но мне здесь уже нравится!  
Мастер страдальчески закатил глаза, но не успел сообщить, что он думает по этому поводу. Цветочное море внезапно закончилось, и четверо путников буквально вывалились на ровную хромовую площадку. Здесь их встречали все те же «богомолы» во фраках, но выглядели они куда более солидно. Как швейцары в хорошем отеле, например. Отделанные под беж стены уходили ввысь, завершаясь куполообразным потолком, а за спинами неморианцев виднелась длинная регистрационная стойка и ряд лифтов.  
\- Рады приветствовать вас на борту «Мэйерса», - сообщил неморианец – точно швейцар – и слегка поклонился. По его физиономии сложно было различить какие-то эмоции, но, кажется, он пытался изобразить вежливую улыбку. – Вы наши последние гости, - быстро окинув четверку взглядом, неморианец спросил: - Позвольте поинтересоваться, вы принадлежите к одной расе?  
\- Да, - быстро отозвался Доктор, не дав никому из спутников сказать и слова. Мастер сохранял каменное спокойствие, в кои-то веки решив подыграть Доктору, Рори уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Эми, лишь на мгновение удивленно вздернувшая брови, выразительно заехала ему локтем под ребра, заставив замолчать.  
\- Отлично, - неморианец сделал пометки в небольшом портативном компьютере и сунул его в карман. – Рады сообщить вам, что сегодня до конца вечера у вас свободная программа. Я бы рекомендовал вам посетить наши сады, там есть, на что посмотреть, - Эми фыркнула и тут же чихнула, неодобрительно покосившись на колыхавшуюся неподалеку цветастую толпу и как бы давая тем самым понять, что растений с нее хватит надолго. – Шведский стол работает постоянно. Конференция начнется завтра в 10. Вот ваш ключ, - швейцар протянул Доктору тонкую карточку-чип.  
\- Доктор, какая конференция? – зашипела Эми по дороге к лифтам.  
\- Понятия не имею, - безмятежно отозвался он.  
\- Тогда почему ты вообще привез нас сюда? – нахмурился Рори.  
\- Это не, это Тардис, - пожал плечами Доктор. – Она уловила какой-то сигнал отсюда. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с Тардис?  
Эми и Рори со вздохом переглянулись. В их взглядах так и читалось «кажется, мы влипнем в очередную передрягу».  
\- Твой стиль неподражаем, - ехидно сообщил Мастер, вздернув брови.  
Кажется, в кои-то веки Понды были с ним полностью согласны.

Им достался шикарный номер на четверых. Кровать, хоть и более чем впечатляющих размеров, впрочем, обнаружилась лишь в одной комнате.  
\- Это что? – недоуменно поинтересовалась Эми.  
\- Это у немориацнев такие представления о гостеприимстве, - любезно отозвался Мастер и тут же, в одежде и обуви, вальяжно шлепнулся на лежбище.  
\- А нельзя попросить их, ну хотя бы о раскладушке? – недовольно нахмурился Рори.  
Доктор вздохнул:  
\- Боюсь, не поймут. Мастер прав. Для них, если уж мы прибыли вместе, то, эээ… - Доктор пожал плечами и улыбнулся, взмахнув руками: - В общем, у них специфические представления о личном пространстве.  
\- Боишься, что я буду приставать к твоей жене? – Мастер плотоядно ухмыльнулся, и Доктор вновь невольно вспомнил его прошлую инкарнацию после неудачного возрождения. – Не волнуйся. Она не в моем вкусе, - выразительно добавил он.  
Доктор порадовался, что двусмысленность этой фразы понимают только они двое. Впрочем, тот, кажется, и играл исключительно в расчете на своего «друга», вполне довольствуясь его реакцией.  
\- Так, пошли, - Доктор сдернул Мастера с постели, не дожидаясь, пока Понды придумают ответ. После своеобразного «спасибо» Мастера Эми, кажется, несколько смягчилась по отношению к нему, поняв некоторые особенности его характера, но лучше было не искушать кудрявое, вредное и наглое лихо.  
\- Ну чего ты мне постоянно рот затыкаешь? – с показной обидой протянул Мастер, когда Повелители времени оказались в коридоре. – Может, я хочу стать душкой и наладить отношения? Мир, цветочки и все такое?  
Доктор, выразительно промолчав, скептически вздернул бровь, но Мастер, кажется, уже забыл о предыдущей теме.  
\- Быстренько найдем себе неприятностей, всех спасем и на Тардис? – безмятежно поинтересовался он.  
\- Есть шанс, что на этот раз обойдется без неприятностей, - Доктор широко улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, что в это не верит ни один из них.  
Через несколько часов Повелители времени успели абсолютно беспорядочно обшарить значительный кусок отеля, убедившись в том, что он представляет собой один большой звездный крейсер. На кухне Доктор стащил булочку со сгущенкой, в саду Мастер расчихался, но никак не желал признать, что у него аллергия, а у шведского стола оба проявили изумительное единодушие в страсти к потреблению еды руками. Огромный конференц-зал был похож на растревоженный улей: неморианцы активно готовились к предстоящему мероприятию. Помимо них Доктор и Мастер увидели представителей очень многих рас, но людей, кроме Пондов, не было. Пообщавшись с гостями (это было сложнее, чем обычно, потому что приходилось не только очаровывать собеседников, но и затыкать рот Мастеру, чтобы тот не ляпнул чего), Доктор узнал, что они были приглашены на научную конференцию, посвященную проблемам межрасовых коммуникаций.  
\- Скукота, - зевнул Мастер. Они остановились передохнуть в одном из пустынных коридоров.  
\- Возможно, - с отсутствующим видом кивнул Доктор. – Но, по-моему, что-то здесь не так.

Осмотрев еще раз номер, Эми начала теребить Рори.  
\- Пошли погуляем! – заявила она. – Я хочу есть. Тем более, тут должно быть что-то интересное. Не так уж часто мы бываем в космических отелях, да?  
\- Прошлый раз был меньше месяца назад, и мы чуть не потерпели крушение по вине Казрана Сардика, - проворчал Рори. Но, конечно же, спорить с женой, рвущейся навстречу приключениям, было абсолютно бесполезно, если не сказать – самоубийственно.  
Поблуждав с полчаса, парочка все-таки вышла к ресторану. Если Рори надеялся, что после ужина неуемная энергия Эми чуточку поутихнет, то его ждало глубочайшее разочарование. У него же все сильнее начинала болеть голова, но, зная удивительную способность супруги находить неприятности, отпустить ее одну куда-либо он бы точно не согласился.  
\- Подвал! В подвалах всегда происходит все самое жуткое и интересное! Хотя, тут не совсем подвал, а скорее нижняя палуба, но… все равно, – воодушевленно заявила Эми и, взяв под руку, потащила за собой мужа, клацнув в лифте на кнопку нулевого этажа. Больше всего на свете сейчас Рори хотелось просто хорошенько выспаться. Может, поэтому ему казалось, что, чем ниже они спускались, тем сильнее становилась головная боль?  
Будто вторя его мыслям, Эми поморщилась и машинально поднесла руки к вискам.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоено поинтересовался Рори.  
\- Голова болит, тьфу, - нехотя призналась девушка. – Давно такого не было.  
\- У меня тоже, - задумчиво протянул он в ответ. – Может, у Доктора будет что-то от боли?  
\- Он же Доктор, а не доктор, - фыркнула Эми, но тут же пожала плечами: - Понятия не имею. Как-то не спрашивала. Но подвал это не отменяет!  
Рори уже и не надеялся.  
Нижняя палуба представляла собой бесконечные перекрестки полутемных коридоров, временами переплетаемых трубами. Дверь с заветными надписями «Служебное помещение» и «Посторонним вход воспрещен» обнаружилась достаточно быстро, и Эми, будто именно это служило ей приглашением, тут же подергала ручку. Как ни странно, она поддалась, и, переглянувшись, парочка шагнула в темноту. Даже зная, что ничего опасного здесь быть не должно – наверное, просто склад швабр – Рори чувствовал, как по спине пробегают мурашки, а мозг начинает услужливо накачивать тело адреналином.  
Но помещение меньше всего походило на коморку. Скорее уж – на какую-то странную помесь машинного отделения и лаборатории. В центре Понды увидели огромный овальный кристалл ярко-голубого цвета. Он чуть мерцал, и большая часть света исходила именно от него. Под стенами стояли многочисленные металлические каталки, уставленные колбами, какими-то непонятными агрегатами, часть из которых светила своими механическими внутренностями, и странным инструментарием.  
\- Опаньки… - прошептал Рори, несколько раз моргнув. – Кажется, ты была права…  
Несколько мгновений они молча пялились на странную голубую фиговину. Звук шагов за спиной заставил их подпрыгнуть и резко обернуться, готовясь дать отпор любым нападающим, но неморианец в белом халате, кажется, не был настроен агрессивно.  
\- Мы просто искали… уединенное место, - сглотнув, сообщила Эми, не дожидаясь его вопроса и, изобразив соблазнительную улыбку, стрельнула глазами в Рори. Тот, взяв себя в руки, постарался подыграть супруге, изобразив смущенное нетерпение:  
\- Да-да, молодожены, понимаете… - замявшись, протянул он. – До номера далеко…  
Неморианец явственно хмыкнул и покачал головой. Понять его выражение лица было практически невозможно, но Эми показалось, что он окинул их цепким оценивающим взглядом, от которого девушке сделалось не по себе.  
\- Боюсь, здесь вам будет не слишком комфортно, - иронично, но вполне дружелюбно проинформировал он. – Здесь лаборатории. Многие из нас и наших гостей ученые, которые не любят прерывать работу даже на короткий срок.  
\- А эта голубая… штука? – рискнула поинтересоваться Эми.  
\- О, эта? – неморианец на мгновение повернул голову к мерцающему кристаллу. – Это всего лишь холодильная установка.  
\- Кажется, на этот раз твоя интуиция тебя подвела, - сообщил Рори, когда они уже ехали в лифте. Головная боль, кажется, начала понемногу стихать, но спать все равно хотелось просто зверски и, не удержавшись, парень зевнул. Эми моментально подхватила его зевок, а потом невинно пожала плечами:  
\- Ну, зато прогулялись…

Возвращаться в номер Доктору не хотелось. Понды вряд ли скучали без них, но это мимолетное нежелание вызывало смутное чувство вины, будто он предавал своих спутников.  
Нет, конечно, даже наедине Мастер оставался невыносимым. Он был таким же саркастичным, высказывал весьма нелестные мнения по поводу Доктора (на «идиота» он не обижался, а вот за бабочку, к которой прицепился Мастер, видимо, почуяв слабину, все еще было искренне обидно), не забывал сообщать, что он думает по поводу его дурацких идей и странной привычки всех спасать… но при этом он был удивительно свой. Будто бы и не было всех этих столетий дурацкой вражды, и они все еще были мальчишками – безголовыми, язвительными, заносчивыми, свято уверенными в том, что все чудеса вселенной падут к их ногам – их двоих, а как же может быть еще?  
Будто услышав его мысли, Мастер чуть скосил глаза в его сторону и лениво протянул, улыбаясь уголками губ:  
\- Так странно не пытаться тебя убить, ты себе просто не представляешь.  
\- Почему же, - помедлив, Доктор заставил себя беззаботно улыбнуться, - очень даже представляю. Ну и как тебе новый опыт?  
Мастер молчал долго.  
\- А он не новый, - наконец, отозвался он, не глядя на Доктора, и тот, мысленно чертыхнувшись, отвел взгляд.  
Да, конечно. Странные штуки все же играет память. Иногда Доктору кажется, что вся их дурацкая ссора и столетия «вражды» были лишь глупым сном. Иногда ему кажется, что сном было их детство на Галлифрее.  
\- Пошли в номер, больше мы тут ничего не набродим, - первым заговорил Мастер. Его голос звучал ровно, так, будто ничего такого и не было сказано – и Доктор предпочел поверить, что Мастер действительно так думает. – Я спать хочу.

Кровать разделили по-братски: Мастер и Рори легли по краям, Эми, конечно же, рядом с мужем, Доктор – уже привычно для себя – между ней и Мастером. Поделить одеяла, коих почему-то было два, оказалось сложнее просто потому, что Доктор вслух высказал предположения о том, что несчастный, отвоеванный им клаптик одеяла все равно скоро перекочует в безраздельное владение Мастера, а значит, нет смысла даже посягать. Мастер же – видно, из чувства противоречия или из спортивного азарта – убеждал Доктора не отказываться от положенной ему «доли» - выражение его лица, впрочем, было весьма зловещим. Кое-как устроившись, все четверо затихли. Дыхание Эми и Рори скоро выровнялось – они заснули. Доктор ворочался. Мозг требовал отдыха, хотя бы временной перезагрузки, а вот тело ни в какую не желало оставаться в спокойствии.  
\- Долго ты еще будешь крутиться, как ребенок? – недовольно прошептал Мастер и, когда Доктор, в очередной раз перевернувшись, оказался с ним лицом к лицу, закинул руку на его предплечье, ограничивая свободу действий.  
\- Только не говори, что я мешаю тебе спать… - проворчал Доктор, всматриваясь в темноте в прозрачные, кошачьи глаза Мастера. Мимолетно улыбнувшись, тот чуть наклонил голову вперед так, что теперь они соприкасались лбами.  
\- Мешаешь, - согласился Мастер, но недовольства в его голосе уже не было.  
Некоторое время они молчали. По выражению лица Мастера нельзя было понять ни его мыслей, ни его эмоций. Иногда Доктор думал, что знает его назубок, что способен читать его, как раскрытую книгу – но раз за разом оказывалось, что он открывает книгу совсем не на той странице.  
\- Не боишься, что мы разделим сон? – внезапно прошептал Мастер. Доктор быстро облизал губу.  
\- Нет, - коротко отозвался он. В глазах Мастера плясали бесенята, но он не стал комментировать, лишь чуть примкнул веки.  
Засыпая, Доктор чувствовал, что Мастер усилил хватку, вцепившись в него, как в плюшевого медвежонка – но и это было правильно.

Галлифрей горел. То и дело, то тут, то там красная трава вспыхивала, обугливаясь, а в воздухе висели слова, тяжелые и холодные, как броня далеков. Принятые решения. Отложенные решения. Решения, которые никогда не должны быть приняты. Решения, приняв которые, остается только умереть. И он умирает, долго и мучительно, а Галлифрей горит, ревет в ослепительном пламени, и вместе с ним…  
\- Прекращай это, - раздался за спиной чей-то голос, и Мастер носком ботинка отпихнул под стол комок неприятных воспоминаний. Он вальяжно устроился за столом, перед ним – раскрытая тетрадь с домашним заданием по квантовой физике, написанным рукой тогда-еще-не-Доктора.  
\- Вечно ты влезаешь! – вспылил Доктор и тут же стушевался. Вместе с насмешливым взглядом друга пришло воспоминание о том, что им далеко не двенадцать лет, да и домашнее по физике, пожалуй, можно уже не доделывать.  
\- Ну уж прости, - беззаботно фыркнул Мастер, покачивая ногой. Глаза его были холодными и серьезными. – Так вот, значит, что тебе снится…  
\- Не всегда, - коротко отозвался Доктор, присаживаясь на краешек стола. – Иногда.  
Некоторое время они молчали, а потом Доктор хмыкнул и устало провел ладонью по лбу:  
\- Слушай, неужели нам и во сне не будет покоя друг от друга, а?  
\- Ты сам согласился, - выражение лица Мастера стало по-детски обиженным.  
\- Да? Ну ладно, - Доктор взъерошил кучеряшки по-кошачьи недовольно поморщившегося Мастера, а потом широко усмехнулся и схватил того за руку: - Тогда – побежали!  
Смеясь, они выпрыгнули прямо в окно, и под ногами была яблочная трава, и поющие водопады Семокии, и печальная красота взрывающейся звезды, и махровая теплая темнота успокаивающего сна без сновидений.

Доктор проснулся через два часа, бодрый и отдохнувший. Его творческую активность, впрочем, сдерживали спящие Эми и Рори, которым двух часов было никак не достаточно. А вот Мастера уже не было – ни в одной из комнат. Искать его было делом глупым и бессмысленным, да и то, взрослый, не пропадет… пытаясь задвинуть как можно дальше предательскую, но такую привычную мысль, что Мастера нельзя оставлять одного не потому, что с ним может что-то случиться, а потому, что с чем-то или с кем-то может случиться он, Доктор выскользнул из номера. Проблуждав по гостинице приличное количество времени, он вышел на площадку, где они приземлились. Тардис не было, впрочем, Доктор был уверен, что, если бы Мастер угнал ее, ключ просигналил бы – но в одном из двух сердец все равно скреблась тревога. К тому же, внезапно заныли виски: Доктор даже удивился, с интересом прислушиваясь к новому ощущению – у него никогда раньше не болела голова. Ощущение, впрочем, ему не слишком понравилось, но избавиться от него было куда сложнее, чем он думал. У Доктора даже промелькнуло странное впечатление, будто это не его боль, а привнесенная откуда-то извне, но у него явно было слишком мало информации, чтобы делать выводы. Поблуждав еще некоторое время, Доктор вернулся и к утру на нервной почве успел перечитать все книги, бывшие в номере.  
Мастер так и не вернулся.  
К восьми, изъерзавшись на месте и исшагав комнату всевозможными кругами и параболами, Доктор бесцеремонно растолкал спутников, живописуя им слабо представляющиеся ему самому радужные перспективы предстоящей научной конференции.  
\- Это должно быть что-то эпичное, в конце концов, здесь есть представители почти всех рас – ну, которые еще живы в пятьдесят восьмом веке… а вы должны осознавать свою честь, вы – единственные представители людей, - Доктор легонько щелкнул по носу заспанной Эми. Несколько раз моргнув, она подозрительно сощурилась:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- С чего ты взяла? – не переставая улыбаться, переспросил он, взмахнув руками.  
\- Потому что когда ты так мельтешишь, это всегда значит, что что-то случилось, - спокойно объяснил Рори, но по его взгляду было видно, что поведение Доктора начинает волновать и его.  
Тот вздохнул и сдался.  
\- Мастер куда-то пропал, - коротко сообщил он, нахохлившись. – Уже через два часа после того, как вы легли, его не было, и он так и не появлялся.  
\- Ты боишься, что с ним что-то случится или что он что-то натворит? – положив ладонь на плечо Доктора, проницательно поинтересовалась Эми. Тот лишь беспомощно пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся:  
\- И то, и другое, пожалуй.  
Это было странно: сколько уже столетий они с Мастером встречались лишь периодически, да и то не в самой приятной обстановке, он уже не раз переживал его смерти и недосмерти, но за эти несколько недель, проведенных бок о бок на Тардис, успел так привыкнуть к нему, будто он тоже был – просто одним из спутников, за которого надо нести ответственность и которого непременно надо спасать, когда он пропадает на чужой территории.  
Мастер бы обиделся на такое сравнение.  
\- Найдется. Никуда он не денется, - обнадежила Эми.  
\- Если не угонит Тардис, - вполголоса добавил менее оптимистично настроенный Рори.  
За что Доктор любил своих спутников – так это за понимание.

В холле у конференц-зала толпилось несчетное количество народу. Неморианцы составляли около половины от всех присутствующих, все остальные представляли собой эклектичную смесь из разнообразных рас, каждую из которых представляло обычно от двух до десяти существ. Доктор неустанно крутил головой, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе знакомую кудрявую шевелюру, но Мастера нигде не было.  
\- Простите, вы не видели тут высокого черноволосого человека? – временами интересовался он у гостей. Некоторые из них не знали, что такое «человек», некоторые – что такое «волосы», другие просто не видели. Остановившись у древней вазы с изображением Бритни Спирс в стиле поп-арта, Доктор оглянулся, сообразив, что умудрился потерять теперь еще и спутников.  
Рыжая макушка Эми выделялась из толпы издалека. Понды разговаривали с несколькими неморианцами – может, тоже искали Мастера, или уже его самого? – и Доктор принялся пробираться в их направлении сквозь бушующее море инопланетян. В следующий раз, когда Доктор поднял взгляд, Эми лихорадочно шарила глазами по залу, и на ее лице было написано смятение. Оба сердца кольнули мгновенной тревогой.  
\- Эми! – крикнул Доктор, заработав локтями совсем уже бесцеремонно, но девушка явно не услышала его.  
Издалека Доктор мог видеть, как несколько неморианцев подхватили парочку под руки и, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, приложили к их лбам плоские металлические бляхи, после чего оба мгновенно обмякли в руках своих похитителей. Когда Доктора все же вынесло к месту происшествия, Пондов уже не было, и он практически налетел на спину одного из неморианцев.  
\- Эй! – резко окликнул он, вытаскивая из кармана отвертку. – Не знаю уж, что вы там задумали, но у меня есть самое страшное оружие, а значит, вам лучше со мной не шутить!  
Неморианец развернулся к нему, а через мгновение к его затылку прижалось что-то холодное, и перед глазами все поплыло.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Доктор и рухнул на подхватившие его сзади руки «гостеприимных» хозяев.

Придя в себя, Доктор обнаружил, что его голова лежит на чем-то остром и, кажется, совершенно не предназначенном для таких ценных частей тела. К тому же, что было еще менее приятным, кто-то бил его по щекам. Открыв глаза, Доктор убедился в том, что не ошибся: «кем-то» был Мастер, а страшно неудобная острая штука – его коленями.  
\- Можешь прекращать меня бить, - чуть хрипло сообщил Доктор.  
\- Точно? Ты уверен, что пришел в себя? – пользуясь беспомощностью подопытного, Мастер сделал попытку на всякий случай шлепнуть его еще разок. Доктор увернулся, перекатив голову по коленям, и тут взвыли уже оба:  
\- Ну у тебя и колючие колени!  
\- Ну у тебя и тяжелая голова! – обиженно отозвался Мастер, и оба замерли.  
\- Так. Начнем сначала, - Доктор осторожно сел, переждав, пока пляски предметов перед глазами прекратятся окончательно, и оглянулся.  
Небольшая камера, или скорее даже клетушка: большое, захламленное помещение, один из углов которого с двух сторон был огорожен толстыми стальными прутьями. Внутри, кроме них – только кушетка, на которой, собственно, и устроились Повелители времени. Метрах в пяти виднелась спина охранника-неморианца.  
\- Так. Что мы здесь делаем? – склонив голову к плечу, живо поинтересовался Доктор, ознакомившись с обстановкой.  
\- Сидим, - лаконично отозвался Мастер.  
\- И почему мы здесь сидим? – терпеливо переспросил Доктор. – Если ты скажешь – потому, что нас посадили, клянусь, я стукну тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым!  
\- Здесь нет ничего тяжелого, - Мастер нахально улыбнулся и показал язык, введя Доктора в ступор на целых две минуты. Завидев, впрочем, что выражение лица того стремительно приближается к ласковому озверению, кучерявый паршивец все-таки соизволил нормально ответить на вопрос: - Я вышел ночью прогуляться, и очень скоро наткнулся на нескольких неморианцев, которые меня вырубили. Те металлические бляхи, как я, надеюсь, ты уже понял, для этого и предназначены. Простенький контроль нервной деятельности, ничего особенного… - Мастер внезапно посерьезнел. – Они тут проводят какие-то эксперименты, Доктор. Научные, но я знаю я такую науку, сам занимался… - он фыркнул и махнул рукой.  
\- Так, отлично, - на губах Доктора блуждала легкая рассеянная улыбка, свидетельствовавшая о напряженной работе мысли. – Эми и Рори здесь не было?  
Мастер коротко покачал головой.  
\- Ты уже придумал, как отсюда выбраться? – Доктор вздернул бровь. – Брось, не поверю, что ты все это время сидел здесь без дела.  
\- Почему же без дела, - невозмутимо отозвался Мастер. – Я, может, тебя ждал.  
Едва только договорив это, он рухнул с кушетки на пол, хватаясь за воротник рубашки и весьма убедительно изображая предсмертные хрипы. Спина охранника ощутимо напряглась.  
\- Помогите, ему плохо! – в панике воскликнул Доктор и, суматошно замахав руками, рухнул на колени возле Мастера. – Дешевый трюк, не купится, - прошипел он сквозь зубы, продолжая, впрочем, подражать взволнованной мельнице.  
\- А это и не надо, - одними губами ответил Мастер и издал совсем уж угрожающий хрип. Охранник, не выдержав, повернулся к ним, сделав несколько шагов к клетке, и уже в следующее мгновение Повелитель времени стоял на ногах возле прутьев, поймав взгляд неморианца. – Я – Мастер, и ты будешь повиноваться мне, - спокойно произнес он. Доктор затаил дыхание. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом неморианец чуть склонил голову:  
\- Слушаюсь, господин.  
Мастер повернулся к Доктору, усмехаясь невыносимо самодовольно, торжествующе, будто был мальчишкой, выигравшим в каком-то дурацком пари.  
\- Видишь, я еще не совсем растерял старые навыки, - потерев руки, сообщил он и скомандовал охраннику: - Выпускай нас отсюда!  
Охранник прижал карточку к едва заметной приборной панели, и оба пленника тут же покинули клетку. Мастер явно входил во вкус.  
\- Где отвертка? – требовательно спросил он. Доктор похлопал себя по карманам, только сейчас обнаружив отсутствие оной: кажется, неморианцы знали, что надо забирать. К его удивлению, она была здесь же, на одном из дальних столов, едва замаскированная какими-то полуразобранными приборами.  
\- Что-то неморианцы не слишком озаботились нашей охраной, - нахмурившись, заметил Доктор, любовно погладив бок своей любимой отвертки.  
\- Больно мы им нужны, - фыркнул Мастер. – Насколько я понимаю, нас засунули сюда просто для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание…  
\- От чего?  
\- Где двое людей, прилетевших с нами? – вместо ответа спросил Мастер у их невольного помощника.  
\- В лаборатории, - равнодушно отозвался он.  
\- У меня не гносеологический, а чисто практический интерес, - поджал губы Мастер. – Веди нас.  
\- Может, пусть лучше объяснит дорогу, и мы доберемся сами? – предположил Доктор, но Мастер лишь недовольно передернул плечами:  
\- Тебе так хочется проблуждать здесь еще пару часов?  
\- Нет, конечно… - вздохнул Доктор, понимая бесполезность этого спора.  
Этот Мастер, конечно, тоже был ему знаком, но видеть его Доктору хотелось меньше всего. Мастер будто бы болтался где-то между двумя полюсами, другом детства и злейшим врагом: обоих их Доктор знал, с обоими имел дело, но такой вот холодный, властный Мастер, легко распоряжающийся чужим сознанием – пусть это и неприятель – был слишком близок к тому, кого Доктор привык считать своим главным соперником на шахматной доске Вселенной.  
Неморианец действительно был в полной зависимости от Мастера, а в хитросплетении коридоров сами бы они блуждали очень долго. Он вывел их к одной из дверей, ведущей в какие-то служебные помещения, и остановился.  
\- Здесь? – на всякий случай рассеянно переспросил Доктор. Неморианец кивнул. – Отпусти его, он нам больше не нужен.  
Мастер равнодушно пожал плечами и что-то тихо сказал их провожатому-пленнику. Коротко кивнул, он пошел куда-то прочь по коридорам.  
\- Он отойдет на достаточное расстояние, и тогда моя власть перестанет действовать, - равнодушно сообщил Мастер.  
\- Отлично, отлично, - несколько суетливо кивнул Доктор и с широкой улыбкой достал отвертку. В глазах его застыла настороженная тревога, но небезосновательно он был уверен, что Мастер ничего не заметит. – Ну что, посмотрим, чем же тут занимаются наши гостеприимные хозяева? – он подмигнул и посветил на замок. Мастер смотрел на него, явно удивленный таким несвоевременным всплеском легкомысленной энергии. Но размахивать руками, шутить и улыбаться – это куда легче и куда правильнее, чем показывать свое настоящее отношение, это Доктор знал точно.  
Они тихо проскользнули внутрь.  
В центре просторного помещения возвышался голубой овальный кристалл и несколько панелей управления, вокруг которых суетился неморианец в белом халате и трое охранников. Рядом стояли две металлические каталки, к которым были привязаны Эми и Рори.  
\- Ох ты ж черт, - с невольным восхищением выдохнул Доктор, и даже Мастер уважительно присвистнул.  
\- Да уж, неморианцы масштабно подошли к вопросу… - криво усмехнулся он.  
В это мгновение кристалл начал пульсировать светом.  
\- Так, пора всех спасать! – жизнерадостно заявил Доктор и, не тратя времени на имитацию составления плана, просто выскочил вперед с отверткой наперевес, привлекая внимание неморианцев. Мастер, чертыхнувшись, встал у него за спиной, нахохлившись и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он-то уж точно просто проходил мимо и не собирается принимать никакого участия в дурацких спасательных операциях. – Ребята, вам не кажется, что вы выбрали не самый лучший способ размножиться? – доверительно поинтересовался Доктор. – Даю вам две минуты на то, чтобы самим прекратить это безобразие, иначе, боюсь, здесь начнется полный бардак, и вы можете потерять несколько ценных аппаратов.  
Несколько секунд неморианцы в молчаливом недоумении взирали на нежданных гостей. С каталки, к которой была привязана Эми, донеслось торжествующее мычание: рот ей тоже предусмотрительно заткнули, и теперь девушка лишь яростно таращила глаза и дергалась, пытаясь освободиться.  
Неморианцы, конечно же, не оценили доброты Доктора. Бедные-бедные, они просто не знали, с кем связываются. Нет, конечно же, Доктор никогда никого не убивает, и даже у Мастера вроде как с собой нет оружия – по крайней мере, Доктору очень хотелось на это надеяться – но вот в умении устраивать дым коромыслом этим двум никогда не было равных. Ловко увернувшись от загребущих рук нескольких подоспевших охранников, Доктор подскочил к приборной панели и, не обращая внимания на ученого, ошарашенного до степени полной неспособности оказывать какое бы то ни было сопротивление, принялся лихорадочно набирать на клавиатуре какой-то код, временами посвечивая отверткой. Мастер в это время устроил игру в догонялки с охраной, видимо, решив таки исполнить угрозу Доктора насчет потери нескольких приборов со всей свойственной ему старательностью в вопросах, касавшихся разрушения. На охранников летели колбы, агрегаты пускали искры до потолка, превращаясь в кучу металлолома. Несчастные Понды под грозное мычание Эми катались по помещению туда-сюда, задеваемые или специально отталкиваемые Мастером. Тот, кажется, получал искреннее удовольствие от происходящей катавасии.  
\- Зачем же вы так, а? – тем временем интересовался у ученого Доктор, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от своей работы. – Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что клонирование становилось все более и более нерациональным, а с естественным размножением у вас проблемы, но паразитировать на других расах, да еще и высокоразвитых? Честно говоря, я всегда был о вас лучшего мнения. Лучше бы вы продолжали заниматься генетическим модифицированием своих цветов.  
\- Нам нужно выжить! – неожиданно взорвался неморианец. – Мы просто хотели спасти наш вид.  
Доктор коротко взглянул на него и укоризненно качнул головой:  
\- Не стоит делать это за счет жизней других, - сухо проинформировал он. – Хотя, должен признать, провернули вы все на удивление ловко. Собрать представителей едва ли не всех рас якобы на конференцию и подвергнуть их излучению генетического модификатора, который прощупывал почву, сканировал, какие из рас пригодны для того, чтобы трансформировать их в себе подобных…  
\- Вы ничего не понимаете! – взревел неморианец и бросился на Доктора, схватив его за горло. Руки его были сильны, и это уже было совсем, совсем нехорошо и несвоевременно. Доктор рефлекторно вцепился в запястья противника, выронив отвертку. Мастер уже был тут как тут, вооруженный какой-то железякой. Без зазрений совести опустив ее голову неморианцу, Мастер подхватил отвертку и пожужжал ею на приборную панель, не заморачиваясь дополнительными манипуляциями.  
\- Нет, оно же… - прохрипел Доктор, но было уже поздно.  
Кристалл угрожающе завибрировал, и на экранчике без всяких пояснений появились красные цифры: 5:00.  
\- На самоуничтожении, - упавшим голосом закончил Доктор. Мастер попробовал посветить отверткой, но панель была заблокирована намертво.  
4:48.  
\- Быстро включай сигнализацию! – завопил Доктор. Мастер сосредоточенно кивнул и, подбежав к двери, вскрыл входную панель, снова применив отвертку. Завыла сирена, металлический голос сообщил о необходимости немедленной эвакуации, где-то над головами тут же затопали сотни ног. – Заберите его отсюда, немедленно, и убирайтесь! – крикнул Доктор охранникам, и неморианцы, потеряв всякий интерес к противникам, подхватили ученого и действительно скрылись, в кои-то веки последовав хорошему совету.  
Доктор и Мастер быстро отвязали Эми и Рори, и через мгновение четверка уже неслась наверх, сталкиваясь с суетящимися хозяевами и гостями «конференции». Доктор на ходу достал из кармана чуть светившийся ключ от Тардис и принялся бормотать себе под нос:  
\- Кажется, туда… нет, лучше не так, лучше направо… направо, Эми, кому я сказал! – рявкнул он, когда девушку занесло на повороте не в ту сторону.  
\- Они успеют эвакуироваться? – выдохнула она на бегу.  
\- Успеют, успеют, куда они денутся, у них на таких кораблях неплохо налажена система безопасности, и спасательных шаттлов хватает, это же не «Титаник», в конце концов, - тараторил Доктор. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы он сам был в этом действительно так же уверен, как пытается показать Эми.  
Они успели, конечно же, успели. Доктор вбил координаты, руководствуясь лишь одним принципом: подальше отсюда. Подальше.  
Еще один побег, еще одно место, куда он не смеет оглянуться. Совершенно бездарная «спасательная» операция – такая же бездарная, впрочем, как и попытка неморианского ученого стяжать себе славу, наладить репродукцию вида, паразитируя на других расах. Глупо, глупо, как же глупо…  
Доктор не слышал, о чем болтали Эми и Рори. Кажется, они были порядком на взводе после очередного приключения. Понды жестикулировали, наперебой пытаясь объяснить, как их подловили в толпе и как они потом проснулись на этих каталках, и что им объяснили, что они пригодны для того, чтобы преобразовать их в неморианцев – вот сволочи-то! – и что их головная боль была признаком того, что их анатомическая и физиологическая структуры достаточно пригодны для генетических изменений, и что они еще вчера были в этом зале с кристаллом, и какие же они дураки, что не рассказали об этом Доктору – охлаждающая установка, тоже мне…  
Все это были интересные подробности, но Доктор знал даже немного больше.  
Скоро Понды ушли приводить себя в порядок, и Повелители времени остались наедине.  
\- Ну что, могу поздравить тебя с очередным удачным спасением, - хмыкнул Мастер, вальяжно заняв кресло пилота. – Правда, я не могу понять – тебе действительно это никогда не надоедает? Конечно, шикарные возможности для устройства хаоса, но…  
\- Ты считаешь меня совсем дураком? – перебив его, сухо поинтересовался Доктор, не глядя на Мастера. Тот удивленно вскинул бровь:  
\- О чем это ты?  
\- Я все знаю, - коротко отозвался Доктор, беспомощно взмахнув руками и уткнувшись взглядом в приборную панель. – Это же очевидно! Да и сколько сотен лет мы с тобой уже знакомы?.. твои выходки я узнаю сразу, - Доктор быстро прикусил губы и поежился, будто от внезапного дуновения ветра.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - спокойно возразил Мастер.  
Доктор вздохнул и обреченно махнул рукой. Он выглядел очень уставшим.  
\- Это приспособление гениально. Неужели я не узнаю твою работу, Мастер?.. – губы Доктора покривились в горькой улыбке. – Впрочем, тебя самого я и не надеялся толком понять… нет-нет, молчи! – Доктор вскинул руку, заставляя Мастера проглотить возможные возражения, и, наконец, взглянул ему в глаза. – Неморианцы не смогли бы довести дело до конца самостоятельно. Их генетический модификатор был приспособлен разве что для того, чтобы вызвать мутации в животных организмах. Дело не только в анатомии, но еще и в сознании, не так ли? Кто-то с развитым интеллектом был им не по силам, и чем сложнее было существо, тем меньше было шансов на то, что модификатор сработает. По сравнению со многими присутствующими расами люди действительно не были самыми развитыми. Тебя похитили, потому что посчитали человеком. Проверили на тебе устройство, которое, понятное дело, не сработало. И они наверняка решили больше не трогать людей, вполне возможно, закрыть этот эксперимент, потому что ни с какими другими расами у них бы точно ничего не получилось, они должны были получить эти данные со сканера… и ты, вместо того, чтобы убедить их в этом, признался, что ты из другого, еще более сложного вида. И предложил сотрудничество: доделать аппарат так, чтобы он мог влиять на людей, после чего ты без зазрений совести сдал им Эми и Рори… я прав? – под конец голос Доктора сорвался на крик и замолчал, переводя дыхание и до побеления пальцев вцепившись в приборную панель. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось оказаться неправым, но, к сожалению, у него не было никаких сомнений. Все слишком очевидно. Все так…  
Так банально, так привычно и так противно.  
Мастер несколько секунд внимательно вглядывался в лицо Доктора, а потом презрительно усмехнулся:  
\- Вот только давай без драм, - протянул он. – Ты не смог застрелить меня, когда я превратил всех твоих любимых людишек в своих клонов. Неужели ты думаешь, будто я поверю, что ты что-то сделаешь мне после угрозы жизни всего двоим?..  
Доктор молча развернулся и, чуть сутулясь, пошел прочь к выходу в коридор.  
\- Все равно ты простишь меня, что бы я ни сделал! – бросил Мастер ему в спину. Его голос звучал насмешливо и чуточку напряженно. – Ты просто не можешь обойтись без меня.  
К его удивлению, Доктор обернулся и остановился, склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Ты путаешь меня с моей прошлой инкарнацией, - ровно сообщил тот. – Я ничего им не скажу, Мастер. Но если ты еще хоть пальцем тронешь Эми и Рори… - Доктор стиснул зубы и дернул уголками губ, исподлобья глядя на «друга». – Ты себе не представляешь, без чего и без кого я научился обходиться за это время, - мягко, почти с сожалением добавил он.  
Они оба знали, что другой не верит до конца. Что Мастеру очень интересно нащупать ту грань, на которой заканчивается всепрощение Доктора – и что ему очень страшно эту грань переступить, а Доктор научился обходиться почти без чего угодно – но только не без Мастера.  
Поэтому они не стали уличать друг друга во лжи.


	5. Сахар

Они едва не столкнулись в дверях кухни.  
\- Доброе утро, - Доктор быстро облизнул губу.  
\- Утро, - ровно отозвался Мастер.  
Они неловко покружили друг вокруг друга, пытаясь разминуться. Наконец, Мастер вышел, а Доктор зашел. Поздоровавшись с Эми, сидевшей за столом со своей чашкой чая, он схватил первую попавшуюся тарелку и принялся носиться по помещению, отрезая себе кусочек колбасы и соскребая со стенок остатки вишневого варенья. Эми внимательно наблюдала за ним.  
\- Доктор. Как долго это будет продолжаться? – наконец, спросила она.  
\- А? – Доктор встрепенулся, подняв взгляд от чашки, в которую он рассеянно бросал уже пятую ложку сахара. – О, - он сосредоточенно всмотрелся в жидкость, будто надеясь, что сахар пропадет сам собой, потом пришел к единственному логичному выводу – не размешивать. – О чем ты?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Понятия не имею, - Доктор плюхнулся за стол напротив девушки и принялся поедать найденные продукты.  
\- Доктор, - с нажимом повторила Эми. - Я о вас с Мастером.  
\- А что с Мастером? - переспросил Доктор, великолепно проигнорировав "вас".  
\- То, что между вами происходит.  
\- Между нами ничего не происходит.  
\- Вот именно!  
\- Так тебя не устраивает то, что между нами что-то происходит или что между нами ничего не происходит? - окончательно сбитый с толку, Доктор недоуменно посмотрел на Эми, даже отложив по такому случаю колбасу.  
\- Да какая разница, что меня устраивает или нет! - взорвалась она и поджала губы. - Так, сначала.  
Доктор терпеливо ждал, пока она подберет нужные слова, вернувшись, впрочем, к завтраку.  
\- Доктор, - наконец, настойчиво повторила Понд. – Я же вижу, что между вами что-то не так. Вы избегаете друг друга. Точнее, Мастер избегает всех, но… слушай, ты не подумай, что я лезу не в свое дело, хотя я действительно лезу не в свое дело, - Эми забавно пожала плечами, - твой приятель мне совсем не нравится. Но я же вижу, что это тебя задевает.  
\- Эми, я не… - начал Доктор.  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, - перебила она.  
\- Э-э-эй! – моментально надулся Доктор. – Мне напомнить тебе, насколько лет ты меня младше? Я могу, сейчас вот только посчитаю…  
Эми вздернула бровь и выразительно промолчала.  
\- И не надо так на меня смотреть, - все еще обиженно буркнул Доктор.  
Эми продолжала смотреть.  
\- Ладно, ладно, чего ты от меня хочешь? – Повелитель времени в отчаянии взмахнул руками.  
\- Взрослые люди разговаривают, если у них какие-то проблемы, - коварно улыбнувшись, сообщила девушка.  
Доктор собирался было возразить, что они с Мастером не люди, и, если уж на то пошло, не взрослые, а уже старые – или наоборот, слишком молодые, зависит от точки зрения – но в коридоре послышались шаги, и Эми, не долго думая, нырнула под стол.  
\- Не говори Рори, что я здесь, - зашептала она оттуда. – Мы с ним слегка поругались.  
Через пару секунд действительно зашел мистер Понд.  
\- Доброе утро, - проворчал он, окинув кухню взглядом. – Ты не видел Эми?  
\- Нет, - безмятежно отозвался Доктор и, поднявшись, мстительно ткнул пальцем под стол.  
Рори понимающе улыбнулся, и Повелитель времени вышел, думая о том, что спрятаться от Мастера под столом – хорошая идея, куда лучшая, чем с ним говорить, но, к сожалению, он вряд ли долго под этим столом просидит, потому что место, по всей видимости, пользуется большой популярностью – может, пора организовывать пикники? – а если Мастер тоже решит отсидеться под ним… интересно, серьезные взрослые разговоры удается вести, сидя под столом на кухне? 

Доктор задумчиво пробегал пальцами по клавишам, машинально набирая и стирая разные коды и комбинации, привычно пританцовывая вокруг консоли. Это занятие было умиротворяющим. Тардис не куксилась, не просила с кем-то поговорить и не строила коварные планы – обычно, по крайней мере, потому что, если уж Тардис начинала строить коварные планы, можно было считать, что…  
Доктор вздрогнул и обернулся, услышав шаги. В дверях стоял Мастер: настороженный, наежившийся, руки в карманах, но Доктор не мог отделаться от мысли, что рад видеть его. Несколько мгновений они молча разглядывали друг друга, и Доктор сцепил пальцы, понятия не имея, что сказать. Мастер, по всей видимости, не собирался помогать ему в этом.  
\- Что-то случилось? – наконец, спросил Доктор, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более беззаботно.  
\- Я это у тебя хотел спросить, - глядя исподлобья, в том же духе отозвался Мастер. – Рыжая сказала, что я тебе зачем-то срочно нужен.  
Доктор подумал о том, что, пожалуй, не стоило выдавать с утра ее местонахождение Рори, потому что Эми, конечно же, не могла не устроить маленькую месть.  
\- Очень по-взрослому, ничего не скажешь, - вслух фыркнул Повелитель времени.  
\- Что? – недоуменно переспросил Мастер.  
\- Нет, нет, ничего, - забормотал Доктор, отворачиваясь и избегая встречаться взглядами со своим… с Мастером. – Просто Эми с чего-то взяла, что нам с тобой надо поговорить, а, поскольку я с утра выдал ее Рори, когда она пыталась спрятаться от него под столом, видимо, она решила, что самой лучшей идеей будет сказать тебе…  
Когда Доктор обернулся, Мастер уже стоял к нему вплотную и тут же прижался лбом к его лбу. Доктор замер, не пытаясь отстраниться или сопротивляться. Возможно, Эми права, и им действительно стоит?.. Мастер не мог читать его мысли – так просто – но Доктор уже давно понял, что именно этот жест почему-то (ладно, не стоит делать вид, будто он не знает – не помнит) – едва ли не единственный комфортный для Мастера.  
Несколько мгновений они просто стояли, соприкасаясь лбами и кончиками носов. Закрыв глаза, Доктор чувствовал только тепло кожи и ровное, тихое дыхание второго Повелителя времени. Можно было застыть, замереть и просто сделать вид, что… что нет ничего такого. Но Доктор слишком хорошо знал, что ни один из них не согласится на забвение.  
Мастер едва слышно вздохнул, наклонился еще немного и поцеловал Доктора. Его губы были сухими и холодными, и в этом прикосновении не было ни нежности, ни страсти - лишь невысказанный вопрос. Доктор не шевелился, и, прекратив поцелуй, Мастер не отстранился. Обе его ладони легли на основание шеи Доктора, сжимая и не давая возможности увеличить дистанцию между ними.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, Доктор? - прошептал Мастер.  
\- Неужели я действительно чего-то должен хотеть от тебя?.. - тихо отозвался он, испытующе вглядываясь в холодные глаза старого "друга".  
\- Все чего-то хотят от других, - уверенно возразил Мастер. - В крайнем случае - их самих. Но после стольких столетий не думаю, что это твой случай.  
\- Почему нет? Я просто умею отпускать, - неловко, невпопад отозвался Доктор. Что прикажете отвечать этому невыносимому существу, давно позабывшему, что бывает просто симпатия, просто дружба, просто любовь – без всяких требований и обязательств? Он же просто не поймет, - бьется усталое в голове Доктора. Впрочем, он совсем не уверен, что и сам понимает хоть что-то.  
\- Ну да, - губы Мастера покривились в усмешке. - Я помню, как легко тебе было отпустить меня на "Вэлианте".  
Доктор дернулся, но Мастер лишь сильнее сжал пальцы.  
\- Шшш. Не волнуйся по мелочам, - ласково заметил он и криво усмехнулся. – Поверь, я предоставлю тебе куда более стоящие поводы для волнения.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - тихо отозвался Доктор и печально улыбнулся. – Ты сделаешь что угодно, лишь бы быть уверенным, что я с тобой не заскучаю.  
\- Еще чего не хватало, мне тебя развлекать, - фыркнул Мастер, но на мгновение его взгляд дрогнул, и Доктор убедился, что угадал. И, как бы ему ни хотелось сказать, что бывает – бывает просто, что не всегда надо лезть вон из шкуры и наводить шороху на полвселенной, чтобы обратить на себя внимание старого друга – он точно знал, что эти слова сейчас останутся лишь глупым сотрясанием воздуха.  
Несколько мгновений они пристально вглядывались друг другу в глаза и, разомкнув руки, Мастер с откровенным раздражением отступил в сторону. Доктор вздохнул и ссутулился.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - наконец, тихо произнес он. Мастер вздрогнул и быстро взглянул на него.  
\- Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, - издевательски скривился он, но черты его лица едва заметно смягчились. Доктор потер кисть левой руки и отвернулся к консоли, а через мгновение бодро затараторил:  
\- Есть идеи, куда лететь? На Кратиде птицы Боа как раз становятся синими, а радиагские дворцы только начинают расти…  
\- Все равно ты никогда не попадаешь, куда целишься, - хмыкнул Мастер, и Доктор улыбнулся краешками губ – так, чтобы тот не заметил. Чуть склонив голову к плечу, второй Повелитель времени молча сверлил взглядом его спину.

\- Не подашь сахарницу? – безукоризненно вежливо попросил Мастер. Сидящий напротив него Рори все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, оставаясь с ним один на один, но тащиться с завтраком в свою комнату было бы слишком явной демонстрацией этого, а праздновать труса перед лицом неприятеля Уильямс, конечно же, не собирался. Не менее вежливо, хоть и чуть натянуто улыбнувшись, Рори передал искомый предмет.  
Вбухав в свою чашку чая пять ложек сахара и даже не думая размешивать, Мастер откинулся на спинку стула и, скрестив руки на груди, чуть примкнул веки. Рори чувствовал на себе его изучающий взгляд. Аппетит практически пропал.  
\- Все-таки я был неправ, - наконец, произнес Мастер, и Рори невольно поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. Мастер, кажется, просто размышлял вслух: - Вы, люди, удивительные создания. Столько такта и благородства… пожалуй, даже я не смог бы так относиться к тому, кто пытался меня убить – ну, если это не Доктор, конечно. А вы ведь явно не играете, это искреннее… я восхищен!  
\- О чем это ты? – непонимающе нахмурился Рори.  
\- О! – Мастер резко распахнул глаза и чуть подался вперед. – Неужели Доктор не сказал? Я удивлен, - он чуть прищурился и поднялся, захватив чашку: - Ну, тогда будем считать, что это не моя тайна, а его. Не говори, что я проболтался, - Мастер подмигнул и отвернулся.  
Он столкнулся с Доктором на выходе из кухни. Спросонья тот был похож на встрепанного, взъерошенного воробья, и Мастер широко улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, - сладко протянул он.  
\- Доброе, - ничего не подозревающий Доктор ответил на улыбку.  
Они боком разминулись, задев друг друга плечами, и улыбка Мастера тут же изменилось. О, Доктор очень многое мог бы сказать по ней, но он не заметил ни ее, ни странных изучающих взглядов, которые бросал на него Рори: он сосредоточенно отсчитывал ложки сахара, сбившись после третьей.


	6. Искушения

Кто-то тихонько барабанил пальцами, выстукивая простой ритм. Он проснулся моментально, будто от удара.  
Раз-два-три-четыре, такая знакомая дробь.  
Раз – открыть глаза. Два – подобраться. Три – сесть. Четыре – увидеть.  
Доктор.  
Не тот Доктор.  
Он выглядел ужасающе нелепо в этой бабочке и твидовом пиджаке – впрочем, Доктор всегда выглядел нелепо, чего уж тут, но это был явный перебор. К тому же…  
\- Что ты такое? – Мастер резко сел.  
Доктор широко улыбнулся и провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам.  
\- О, это сложно объяснить, - с удовольствием заявил он, не прекращая барабанить по столу. – Мой преемник как-то объяснил меня – предыдущую версию меня, но не ту, что была в кожаной куртке, а ту, что получилась старой и уродливой – психопыльцой, занесенной… черт, я уже не помню, откуда. Смышленый мальчик, быстро понял, кто я, но, наверное, я тогда переборщил, хотя название «Дримлорд» было очень даже ничего, как думаешь?.. Так вот, он объяснил все психопыльцой… на его месте, конечно, я бы не был так уверен, - Доктор-не-Доктор сделал паузу, и в воздухе между ними повисло ненавистное Мастером раз-два-три-четыре. – Ну ты же должен соображать быстро, разве нет? В общем-то, я его темная сторона, - сообщил Дримлорд. – Я питаюсь ею.  
\- Темной стороной Доктора? Почему же не моей? – не удержался от вопроса Мастер.  
\- О, это не интересно, - отмахнулся Дримлорд. – У тебя все на поверхности. То есть, не все, конечно, но ты слишком старательно корчишь из себя злодея, чтобы было интересно помогать тебе в этом и вытаскивать что-то наружу. Куда интереснее, когда ты варишься в собственном соку.  
\- Резонно, - невольно согласился Мастер, нехорошо прищурившись. – А теперь убирайся.  
Дримлорд откинулся на стуле, забросив ноги на тумбочку.  
\- Бедный мой Мастер, - почти ласково улыбнулся он.  
\- Я не бедный. И не твой, - огрызнулся Мастер.  
\- Ну да. Ты его Мастер, - все так же мягко улыбаясь, исправился призрак и продолжил с хорошо знакомыми Мастеру дружелюбными интонациями, не давая ему вставить и слова: - Тебе не надоело еще торчать тут, изображая ручную зверушку этого зануды? – безмятежно поинтересовался он. – Занялся бы чем-то полезным… для себя, я имею в виду.  
\- Какое тебе дело? – соскочив с кровати и не обращая внимания на не слишком реального визитера, Мастер поспешно переодевался в свой костюм, спиной чувствуя взгляд Дримлорда.  
\- Тебя устроит ответ, что я хочу немного облегчить тебе жизнь? – поинтересовался он. – Нет? А если я скажу, что хочу насолить ему?  
\- Вот это уже звучит правдоподобнее, - Мастер рывком затянул галстук и обернулся к Дримлорду, который с явным интересом наблюдал за его манипуляциями.  
\- А, может, мне просто обидно? – забавно пожал плечами он. – Я столько гонялся за тобой, чуть ли не руку и сердце предлагал, и ты не хотел иметь со мной дела. А теперь сидишь в Тардис с этим клоуном в бабочке, участвуешь в его авантюрах и строишь какие-то детские интриги, пытаясь поссорить его со спутниками. Это жалко, - с чувством припечатал Дримлорд и сощурился. – Он, кстати, тоже так думает.  
\- Я обойдусь без твоих советов, - Мастер взялся за ручку двери, но голос Дримлорда нагнал его:  
\- И ты так думаешь. Я знаю тебя.  
Его голос звучал в точности, как в тот раз – тогда – и Мастер, вздрогнув, обернулся, но комната уже была пуста.

Доктор нашел Мастера в одной из дальних лабораторий, про которую уже сам успел забыть, в окружении груд металла, бывших когда-то запчастями разных механизмов.  
\- О, вот ты где! – радостно заявил Доктор, застыв в дверях и старательно проигнорировав гримасу Мастера. – Мы приземлились. Идем? Эми и Рори решили…  
\- Эми и Рори? Решили? – ядовито переспросил Мастер, отрываясь от работы только для того, чтобы окинуть Доктора насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Ну да. Должно быть интересно, там… а что ты, собственно, делаешь? – спохватился Доктор.  
\- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь ни угонять, ни взрывать Тардис, - вздернув бровь, отозвался Мастер. – Отвертку.  
\- Лазерную? – чуть нахмурился Доктор.  
Мастер несколько секунд рассматривал его, будто видел впервые, а потом вздернул подбородок:  
\- Ответь мне на два… нет, на один вопрос. Какого черта я должен перед тобой отчитываться?  
\- Но я не… - растерянно попытался возразить Доктор, явно не ожидавший такого отпора.  
\- Да, конечно. Кажется, ты заявлял, что я не пленник здесь? Так вот, забирай своих обезьян и проваливай ко всем чертям, спасай очередную идиотскую планетку, или чем они там решили заняться. А меня оставь в покое, черт возьми, я не обязан всюду таскаться за тобой! – голос Мастера сорвался на крик, и он резко отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в свою работу.  
Доктор открыл рот и взмахнул рукой, будто собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь молча вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Мастер попытался вернуться к работе, но исполнить это намерение не удалось: буквально через несколько секунд в синем контуре света появился Дримлорд.  
\- Неужели, стоит избавиться от одного Доктора, мне обязательно тут же свалится на голову другой? – раздраженно переспросил Мастер.  
\- О, я не Доктор, Доктор – это он, хотя… - Дримлорд широко улыбнулся и махнул рукой, устраиваясь на одном из столов.  
\- Если ты Дримлорд, почему я вижу тебя не во сне? – прищурился Мастер.  
\- О, понимаешь, в твоем случае это такие условности… я хочу сказать, ты из тех, кто путает сон и явь, одну реальность с другой. В твоей больной голове такая каша, что было бы нелепо с моей стороны ограничиваться исключительно сновидениями, - любезно объяснил Дримлорд.  
Мастер недовольно поморщился, и его собеседник замахал руками:  
\- Нет-нет-нет, не обижайся! Это не только ты такой. Доктор из того же теста. В прошлый раз, когда у нас с ним было небольшое рандеву, все дело было в его спутниках, вот уж кто приземленней некуда… - Дримлорд поморщился. – Сам Доктор так же, как и ты, болтается между небом и землей. Не беспокойся. Это не только твое безумие.  
\- Барабаны смолкли, - стараясь сдержать злость, напомнил Мастер.  
\- Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что дело было только в них? – с искренним участием переспросил Дримлорд.  
\- Неужели в Докторе действительно столько… яда? – вздернул бровь Мастер, меняя тему.  
\- О, ты не представляешь себе, сколько в нем всего, - вздохнул Дримлорд и тут же широко улыбнулся: - Эта регенерация вышла несколько неудачной, тебе так не кажется? Ты же соскучился по мне, правда? – он исчез и через мгновение появился, сидя на корточках вплотную к Мастеру. – Понимаешь, - заговорщицки прошептал он, - его проблема в том, что он так и не преодолел… меня. Просто запер – здесь, - Дримлорд протянул руку, и его ладонь погрузилась в грудь Мастера. Несколько мгновений оба с интересом рассматривали ее, а потом Дримлорд вновь исчез, появившись уже чуть в стороне. – Поверь мне, просто так я бы не появился…  
Несколько минут Мастер глядел в стену, и невозможно было что-либо прочитать по его лицу.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - наконец, ухмыльнувшись, сообщил он.

\- Ты в порядке? – Рори помог Эми сесть, а Доктор смотрел с такой неловкой заботой, что хотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
\- Да все нормально, отвяжитесь уже! Только царапина! – рявкнула Эми и тут же устыдилась своей вспышки. – Все в порядке, - уже спокойнее отозвалась она. – Лучше придумайте, как нам выбраться отсюда.  
Бывают плохие дни. Бывают очень плохие дни. С ними, кажется, приключился третий вариант.  
Эми уже триста раз прокляла себя за выбор места посадки и несколько раз пообещала равнодушному потолку, что, перед тем, как выбирать экскурсионный тур, обязательно уточнит политическую обстановку. Но пока менять что-либо было катастрофически поздно.  
Королевством Карод на живописной одноименной планете, где они приземлились, правил тиран, пришедший к власти лет пять назад. Как и всякий тиран, основным методом убеждения этот считал плаху. Как и при всякой тирании, были повстанцы, страстно желающие познакомить с плахой самого короля. Стоит ли говорить, что с их везением Доктор, Эми и Рори моментально оказались в самой гуще противостояния? Сначала это было, как всегда, весело: Доктор в свойственной ему манере доказал повстанцам, что он хороший, а потом они убегали куда-то вместе с ними от королевских гвардейцев, и все было очень увлекательно и с налетом фэнтезийной романтики из-за летающих в небе зверушек, подозрительно смахивающих на драконов и используемых вместо полицейских машин; и Эми вспоминала о Французской революции, так и представляя себя запечатленной с каким-нибудь флагом на баррикадах…  
На второй день их схватили, слегка ранив Понд в плечо, что и вызвало нездоровый ажиотаж у Доктора и Рори.  
Темница была сырая, темная, и сидеть здесь Эми совсем не нравилось. Хуже всего было то, что двери были деревянными, и потому отвертка Доктора оказалась совершенно бесполезной. Девушка отдыхала, прислонившись к плечу сидящего рядом Рори, Доктор нарезал круги по камере, пытаясь придумать что-то стоящее, но под конец даже он устал и плюхнулся, опершись спиной о противоположную стену.  
\- Жаль, что Мастер не пошел, - вздохнул он, вертя в руках бесполезную отвертку и уставившись куда-то невидящим взглядом. – У нас богатый опыт совместного сидения во всяких тюрьмах… Он мог бы помочь, пожалуй.  
\- В чем? – недоверчиво фыркнул мгновенно подобравшийся Рори. – Поскорее отправить нас на тот свет?  
\- Что? – Доктор перевел на него взгляд.  
\- Он рассказал мне, что пытался убить нас, - нехорошо прищурившись, отозвался Уильямс.  
Доктор смолчал, виновато отводя глаза, и Эми зашевелилась.  
\- Это правда? – переспросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Доктор все еще молчал, и это молчание слишком много говорило само за себя.  
\- И ты не сказал нам, - припечатал Рори.  
Доктор неловко покрутил отвертку и сунул ее в карман, тут же пожалев об этом: девать руки стало абсолютно некуда, и, подергав краешек пиджака, Доктор сцепил пальцы, все еще избегая встречаться глазами со спутниками.  
\- Послушайте, вы не понимаете…  
\- Да, я не понимаю, почему ты так с ним носишься, - перебил его Рори, которого, похоже, просто прорвало. – Нам что, теперь постоянно ожидать удара в спину и в Тардис? Доктор?  
\- Не все так плохо, - внезапно вступилась Эми.  
\- Не надо защищать его. Я пытаюсь быть объективным – и защитить нас, - чуть сбавив тон, возразил Рори.  
\- Он мой друг, - едва слышно произнес Доктор.  
\- Да, но, похоже, из вас двоих только ты так считаешь, - глядя исподлобья, отозвался Рори.  
Кажется, он искренне сочувствовал Доктору. Кажется, искренне хотел защитить Эми – и от этого Доктору становилось еще горше.  
Вновь вскочив на ноги только для того, чтобы иметь возможность отвернуться, Доктор опять приник к двери и постарался сделать вид, что занят попытками выпустить их и что совсем не думает о том, что в чем-то Рори прав.  
\- Сейчас мы выберемся отсюда, я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, в общем-то говоря, и не из таких переделок выкручивались, хотя, признаться, когда рядом была незамужняя девушка, временами это было легче, - все быстрее бормотал он, не зная, кого в действительности хочет заглушить таким образом.

В следующий раз Дримлорд появился к концу второго дня отсутствия Доктора, когда Мастер безуспешно пытался взломать блокировку Тардис. Больше из упрямства, чем действительно желая угнать проклятую машину. Впрочем, работа не клеилась, и Мастер ни за что не признался бы себе, что он обижен на Доктора за то, что тот не доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы обойтись без блокировки. И плевать, что правильно делает, что не доверяет.  
\- Вообще-то, если бы ты вернулся чуть раньше, ты бы оказался в мире, в котором никогда не было Доктора, - сообщил задумчиво Дримлорд, заставив вздрогнуть Мастера, не заметившего его присутствия. Взяв себя в руки, он старательно не поднимал головы от работы, но невольно скосил глаза.  
\- Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти Вселенную, - не обманываясь его невниманием, продолжал Дримлорд.  
\- Я слышал, - огрызнулся Мастер. – Его вернула Понд.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Дримлорд. – Но он не рассказал тебе самого интересного, - исчезнув, он появился за спиной Мастера и склонился к самому его уху: - Он хотел умереть, - заговорщицки шепнул он. Мастер с трудом удержался от того, чтобы отдернуться.  
\- Хотел… что? – невольно переспросил он, все еще не поворачивая головы.  
\- Он хотел избавиться от себя, дружок, - Дримлорд продолжал улыбаться. – Ты просто не представляешь себе, насколько он ненавидит себя и насколько его подкосили потери. Потеря тебя, кстати, не в последнюю очередь.  
\- Если же он хотел умереть, почему не умер? – требовательно спросил Мастер, старательно пропустив мимо ушей последнюю реплику.  
\- Потому что духу не хватило, - фыркнул Дримлорд. – И, кстати, ты сейчас страшно похож на него в этом.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Я имею в виду то, что, если бы ты хотел взломать блокировку, ты бы уже сделал это, - одними губами улыбнулся Дримлорд.  
\- Почему именно сейчас? – требовательно спросил Мастер, как всегда моментально сменяя тему. – Твое появление?  
\- Потому что Доктор сейчас стоит на самом краю… и у тебя есть замечательная возможность его подтолкнуть, - и Дримлорд исчез, как всегда, оставив за собой последнее слово.  
Мастер молча изо всей силы долбанул консоль гаечным ключом и отскочил, когда машина недовольно заискрила в ответ.  
\- Идиотская машина с твоим идиотским хозяином, - прошипел он сквозь зубы и пнул консоль.  
Злость была приятным чувством. Приятным – понятным и привычным. Злость на Доктора – такое знакомое, такое правильное чувство… злость – единственное, что еще имеет хоть какое-то значение, потому что позволяет не задумываться о чем-нибудь еще.  
Мастеру так нравилось злиться на Доктора – на настоящего, а не иллюзорного Доктора, который всегда совершал так много ошибок, который никак не хотел понять…  
Так замечательно было ненавидеть его – почему же теперь, когда эта ненависть уходила, Мастер чувствовал странное, безнадежное опустошение?  
Больше всего на свете Мастер хотел сейчас увидеть настоящего Доктора и высказать ему все, что думает о нем, сказать, как же он его, черт возьми, ненавидит.  
Вместо этого ему оставалась лишь пустота покинутой Тардис.

Доктор и Понды вернулись почти через полторы недели. Услышав стук двери, Мастер вылетел из лаборатории и замедлил шаг лишь перед самым входом в консольную, а потом и вовсе замер на пороге. Все трое выглядели изможденными, грязными и оборванными, на одежде виднелись следы крови. Доктор старательно избегал взглядов спутников.  
\- Что случилось? – невольно вырвалось у Мастера.  
\- Местный тиран, - коротко ответил Доктор, набирая код для отправки. Эми и Рори молча пошли к дверям, и Мастер посторонился, давая им пройти, но Эми остановилась возле него и, прищурившись, взглянула в глаза.  
\- Ты все-таки сволочь, - процедила она. Мастер не стал делать вид, что не понял.  
\- Ах, твой муженек все рассказал? – хмыкнул он.  
\- Нет. Это ты все рассказал, - холодно возразила Эми и, не давая Мастеру ответить, ушла.  
\- У нас вышла небольшая размолвка, - бодро сообщил Доктор после того, как закончилась тряска взлета. – Ничего страшного. Надеюсь, ты тут не заскучал?  
Мастер закатил глаза.  
\- Размолвка?.. Я все равно не понимаю, зачем ты таскаешь за собой этих обезьян.  
\- Они мои друзья, - как само собой разумеющееся, объяснил Доктор.  
\- То-то оно и понятно, что каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, у тебя новая зверушка, - фыркнул Мастер.  
\- Ты не поймешь.  
\- А ты попробуй.  
Доктор склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Мастер… ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь любил? – кажется, с искренним любопытством спросил он.  
Мастер смолчал, на мгновение отведя взгляд, но Доктор не обратил внимания.  
\- Представь, будто это так. Будто ты полюбил существо прекрасное – и бесконечно хрупкое… которое может умереть в любую минуту. Которое умрет. Наверняка. Я оставляю их, не желая рисковать ими, иду дальше, не оглядываясь, нахожу кого-то еще, кого – люблю, но и это – ненадолго. Я оставляю их, когда становится невыносимым думать, что они могут умереть на моих руках, я боюсь увидеть первые признаки их старения. Потому что люди стареют и умирают, Мастер. Я – зафиксированная точка во Вселенной, я – факт. Я ничего не могу поделать, если случается так, что я не в состоянии спасти… а когда они выходят за двери Тардис, у меня есть иллюзия, что они будут жить. Но, когда это случается, они все – тут же – растворяются в истории. Я в любой момент могу вернуться во время, когда каждый из них жив и весел. Но все, даже те, кто живет в той временной линии, к которой я привязан, каждый из них уже мертв – просто потому, что смертен – поэтому я не возвращаюсь. Я есть, а все они – лишь звездная пыль…  
\- Тогда какой смысл во всем этом? – резко перебил Мастер. – Зачем любить тех, кто все равно уйдет?  
\- Неужели ты сам не знаешь?.. Потому что они прекрасны, - Доктор печально улыбнулся и поймал взгляд старого друга. – И потому что, по большому счету, все всегда уходят.  
\- Привязанности – это твоя главная слабость, - презрительно скривился Мастер, но в его взгляде таилось что-то странное. Доктор передернул плечами, будто стряхивая с себя несвоевременное настроение, и отвернулся, но Мастер не собирался так просто отпускать его. – Ты привязываешься к своим людишкам, а в результате отдуваешься за них всех, лезешь латать своей шкурой все дыры в ткани мироздания.  
\- Это не имеет никакого отношения… - резко отозвался Доктор, все еще не оборачиваясь.  
\- Имеет, - Мастер сделал несколько шагов вперед, вплотную подходя к Доктору. – Ты мог бы быть всемогущим. А вместо этого распоряжаешься собой, как разменной монетой, чтобы спасти тех, кто этого не заслуживает, - голос Мастера сорвался злостью. Доктор резко обернулся к нему, и Мастер хорошо знал цену бесстрастности его лица.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело? – тихо спросил Доктор. – Это было моим долгом.  
\- Это было твоим желанием избавиться от боли, которую тебе причинили все эти твои так называемые друзья, - Мастер издевательски ухмыльнулся. – Но у тебя не хватило духу даже убить себя!  
\- Кто бы уж говорил, - Доктор глядел исподлобья, все еще пытаясь говорить ровно. Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, после чего одновременно отпрянули, отворачиваясь.  
\- Слабак, - фыркнул Мастер.  
\- Лицемер, - вполголоса парировал Доктор и вскинул голову. – Откуда ты вообще узнал?..  
\- Профессиональный секрет, - вздернув бровь, процедил Мастер и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к стене и прищурился. Доктор крутился вокруг консоли, игнорируя его, но Мастер был уверен, что он чувствует на себе его взгляд.  
Дримлорд был прав насчет этой регенерации. Никогда еще он не видел Доктора таким нелепо изломанным, будто его после перерождения склеили из множества несовпадающих кусочков. Это приносило странное удовлетворение, ведь Мастер чувствовал в этом большую долю и своей вины. И эта же вина тяготила, будто он забыл что-то важное, будто что-то было… неправильно.  
Доктора невыносимо хотелось доломать. Дожать на болевые точки, дернуть за ниточки, расколотить лед, в который он убрался, и разворошить нутро, причинив как можно большую боль.  
Он мог. Сейчас, едва ли не впервые, он действительно мог. Не просто уколоть – ударить.  
Это желание было сродни физической боли.  
И едва ли не больше хотелось исправить эту неправильность. Не потому, конечно, что Мастер желал помочь, нет, просто это… выбивалось из его картины мира.  
\- Мне пришлось убить их, - вдруг тихо сказал Доктор.  
\- Что?  
\- Тирана и его ближайших сподвижников, - Доктор не поворачивался, тяжело опираясь на консоль, и Мастер видел побелевшие костяшки его пальцев. – У меня не было выбора. Мы попали в критическую ситуацию… у меня не было выбора, - тихо повторил Доктор.  
Мастер тяжело сглотнул и промолчал, не в силах выбрать – попытаться утешить или добить.  
Доктор резко развернулся и пошел к выходу, но в дверях остановился и обернулся к Мастеру. Его взгляд был холоден и очень-очень далек.  
\- Знаешь, что самое страшное? – тихо спросил он. – Если бы пришлось, я бы повторил это снова.  
Доктор вышел. Мастер молча смотрел в стену, пока за его спиной не присвистнули.  
\- А мальчик-то взрослеет, - с добродушным одобрением заявил Дримлорд.  
Мастер встряхнулся и выдавил кривую усмешку.  
\- О да.


	7. Жертвы

\- Привет, сладкий, - улыбнулась Ривер и перевела взгляд на Мастера. Улыбка ее тут же стала еще шире: - О, милый, ты тут! – не обращая внимания на перекосившееся лицо Повелителя времени, Ривер похлопала его по плечу и, оставив возмущенно хватать ртом воздух, вновь обернулась к Доктору, наблюдавшему за сценой с откровенным удовольствием: - Дорогой, я надеюсь, ты поможешь мне в одном небольшом дельце?  
\- Конечно, когда я тебе отказывал, - галантно кивнул он.  
\- О, я в тебе не сомневалась, - с лукавой улыбкой откликнулась Ривер и, вздернув бровь, взглянула на Мастера: - Думаю, мы неплохо проведем время вместе, не так ли?..  
Доктор не успел придумать ответ в том же духе: Мастер, наконец, пришел в себя, и последовал неминуемый взрыв.  
\- Доктор, что это за нахальная обезьяна? – с опасно вкрадчивыми интонациями поинтересовался он.  
\- Эй, это грубо! – недовольно воскликнула Ривер и замолчала, переваривая информацию. – Он встречает меня впервые, да? – вздохнув, поинтересовалась она у Доктора.  
\- Ага, - жизнерадостно кивнул он.  
\- О. Тогда извини за «милого», - улыбка Ривер, впрочем, ничуть не намекала на то, что она испытывает раскаяние – скорее уж наоборот.  
\- Доктор… - с нажимом повторил Мастер, и тот поспешил вклиниться между ними.  
\- Это Ривер Сонг, приятно познакомиться. То есть, тебе, кажется, не очень приятно, но это, по всей видимости, пройдет, хотя верится и с трудом, - затараторил Доктор, слабо представляя, во что может вылиться конфликт этих двоих, да еще и в пределах его несчастной Тардис.  
\- А я-то, дурак, надеялся, что в этот раз твой выводок ограничивается Пондами, - Мастер закатил глаза.  
\- А это не выводок, это… Ривер, - Доктор запнулся. Сонг стояла чуть в стороне, многозначительно улыбаясь и явно не спеша прийти на помощь. Объяснять кому-то другому, кто она такая, при том, что он сам этого толком не знал, было просто верхом нелепости.  
\- А где Эми и Рори? – уточнила Ривер, зацепившись за фразу.  
\- О, у мамы Эми юбилей, и они на пару дней отправились праздновать, - беззаботно ответил Доктор.  
\- Или просто они боятся, что я опять попробую убить их, поэтому решили отдохнуть от моего общества, - глядя в потолок, любезно добавил Мастер. – Со мной, знаешь ли, сложно ужиться.  
\- Ты не один такой, - с усмешкой парировала Ривер, и Мастер вздернул бровь. Доктор понял, что, если эти двое не убьют друг друга, у них вполне есть шансы подружиться.  
Ривер никогда ничего не говорила о его будущем, и в какой-то момент для Доктора их встречи превратились в весьма увлекательную игру под названием «догадайся сам». По ничего не значащим репликам, оговоркам Доктор угадывал свое будущее, каждый раз с некоторым страхом ожидая, что оно окажется не совсем таким, как ему хотелось бы. Но, когда предстояло что-то действительно важное, Ривер умело держала язык за зубами. На этот же раз выводы были скорее оптимистичными: если она знает Мастера, значит, он останется здесь (и они, по всей видимости, не успеют смертельно поссориться – в который раз), и Эми с Рори тоже никуда не денутся.  
Скрывая улыбку, Доктор повернулся к консоли:  
\- Ну так, дорогая, куда мы отправляемся? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Давай, может, лучше я немного порулю? – невинно предложила Ривер. – Я, конечно, не против попутешествовать с тобой подольше, но лучше после того, как разберемся с делом…  
Доктор фыркнул:  
\- Тебя послушать, так я не умею обращаться с собственной Тардис!  
\- Я этого не говорила, - хитро улыбнулась женщина и, не давая Доктору опомниться, начала вводить координаты и отжимать нужные рычаги.  
Доктор, обиженно надувшись, отступил чуть назад, к Мастеру. Он смотрел на них с Ривер со странным выражением, будто не мог решить, то ли поддержать Доктора (потому что Ривер – обезьяна), то ли позлорадствовать по поводу того, что кто-то утирает Доктору нос (почти так же хорошо, как он сам, что одновременно радует и уязвляет самолюбие).  
\- В ней определенно что-то есть, - наконец, выдал он.  
\- Спасибо, милый! – отозвалась Ривер.  
Доктор схватился за голову.  
Вскоре они приземлились – бесшумно, как и всегда, когда пилотировала Сонг.  
\- Планета Тарьхаан, - перейдя на сухо-деловой тон, начала она. – Развитая цивилизация с достаточно специфическими технологиями. Особенно славятся умением совмещать технику с биологическими материалами, что дает иногда поразительные результаты… в их солнечной системе десять планет. Тарьхаан что-то вроде центра содружества. Столица. На других планетах проблемы с топливными ресурсами, и на Тарьхаане имеется высокотехнологичная установка, которая обеспечивает энергией все планеты системы, - Ривер сделала паузу и Мастер, скучающе рассматривавший ногти, скороговоркой закончил:  
\- Дай угадаю, у них какие-то проблемы с этой установкой, вся система под угрозой краха, и поэтому Доктор должен прийти и всех спасти.  
\- Ты, как всегда, ловишь на лету, милый, - широко улыбнулась Ривер.  
\- Еще раз так назовешь меня, и я… - угрожающе начал Мастер и оборвал сам себя, по насмешливому лицу Доктора сообразив, насколько смешно это выглядит. Мастер махнул рукой, и Ривер еще больше расплылась в улыбке, явно довольная собой, но Доктор уже посерьезнел:  
\- Ладно, я понял. Прийти и всех спасти – это я умею, как и покопаться в каких-нибудь технологиях… а как с этим связана ты? – подозрительно прищурился он.  
Улыбка Ривер померкла, сделавшись печальной – Доктор так привык к этому, что уже перестал задумываться о том, что же Ривер чувствует на самом деле, каждый раз, когда…  
\- Разве это действительно имеет значение? – вопросом на вопрос ответила она. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Доктор сдался первым, пожав плечами и ухмыльнувшись шутовски:  
\- Так чего мы ждем? Джеронимо!

Они вышли из Тардис втроем: Мастер пробурчал что-то насчет того, что ему надоело сидеть на одном месте, и Доктор сделал вид, что поверил. Они оказались на каком-то пустыре, а вокруг них возвышались небоскребы большого города. Ривер пошла вперед, клацая на портативном компьютере. Сверившись с маленьким мониторчиком, она повела их по безлюдным переулкам. Мастер схватил Доктора за рукав и намеренно затормозил, не давая восторженно разглядывать окрестности.  
\- А теперь, Доктор, расскажи все-таки, кто эта твоя загадочная фатальная женщина, - прошептал он, сверля взглядом спину Ривер.  
\- Я сказал правду, - пожал он плечами. – Я не знаю.  
\- То есть, тебе на голову сваливается женщина, тащит тебя совершать подвиги, и ты даже не знаешь, кто она такая? Как такое вообще может быть? – скептически переспросил Мастер.  
Доктор вздохнул.  
\- Она из моего будущего, - тихо ответил он. – И она будет кем-то важным для меня. А еще – в моем прошлом я видел, как она умрет. Собственно, это все, что я могу о ней сказать точно. А, нет. Еще я знаю, что она археолог и сидит в Штормкейдже за убийство.  
\- Только не говори, что она в будущем убьет тебя, - Мастер закатил глаза. – Я не переживу, если эта дама отобьет у меня такие лавры.  
\- Молчал бы уж, - буркнул Доктор, но в этот момент Ривер остановилась и шикнула, кивнув на небольшой круглый металлический люк прямо в стене на уровне пояса.  
\- Кстати, я забыла предупредить… - невинно произнесла она. – Местные власти не в курсе, что мы собираемся им помогать.  
\- Ооо, отлично… - Мастер театрально схватился за голову. – Почему я так и знал, что просто инженерной помощью дело не ограничится?..  
\- Ну… это будет инженерная помощь со взломом, - ухмыльнулась Ривер. – Доктор, посвети?  
\- Куда я денусь… - пробормотал тот, хотя в глубине души в чем-то был согласен с Мастером. Впрочем, спасать цивилизации помимо их собственной воли ему было не впервой.  
Люк открылся достаточно легко, и Ривер, плечом оттеснив Доктора, полезла первой.  
\- Вентиляция! Люблю вентиляции, - жизнерадостно сообщил Доктор. – Сколько раз я по ним от кого-то убегал, просто не сосчитать… и там точно нет шансов задохнуться – это тоже не может не радовать.  
\- О боже, заткнись, - вздохнул Мастер, явно не разделяя его энтузиазма, и залез последним, умудрившись как-то закрыть за собой люк. Ривер впереди зажгла прикрепленный к чему-то фонарик, Доктор зажал в зубах отвертку, освещая ей себе дорогу.  
\- Весьма любопытно посмотреть на тебя с нового ракурса, - шепотом съязвил Мастер.  
\- В следуюффий рафф полезефь ффервым, - не очень внятно из-за отвертки огрызнулся Доктор.  
\- О, я уверен, что ты получишь массу удовольствия, - самодовольно откликнулся второй Повелитель Времени.  
\- Мальчики, мне обидно, - отозвалась спереди Ривер.  
\- Прости, мне отсюда не видно, а Доктор не разбирается в таких вещах, - не замедлил с ответом Мастер, ничуть не смущаясь нелогичностью своего заявления по отношению к предыдущему.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что ты настоящий ценитель, - лукаво согласилась женщина.  
Доктор замычал что-то невнятное, не найдя нужных слов для того, чтобы выразить, что он думает по этому поводу. Мастер непременно нашел бы достойный ответ, который непременно уязвил бы больше Доктора, чем Ривер, которую Мастер видеть не мог, но женщина уже выбралась из тоннеля и приложила палец к губам. Пихаясь локтями, Доктор и Мастер выбрались вслед за ней, обнаружив себя в узком сером коридоре.  
\- Тут недалеко до центра управления, - вполголоса сообщила Ривер и, проверив что-то на своих приборах, побежала вперед. Доктор и Мастер последовали за ней – на удивление, молча.  
Коридор утыкался в единственную дверь, массивную, металлическую, и Ривер пропустила Доктора вперед. Проблема наверняка невероятно сложного замка была решена десятком секунд жужжания отвертки.  
\- Когда кто-нибудь хочет сохранить что-нибудь от меня, им стоит ставить деревянные двери, - самодовольно заявил Доктор. – К счастью, большинство людей не знают, что хотят охранять что-либо именно от меня, и это не может не радовать…  
Ривер вздохнула и, дождавшись конца тирады Доктора, тихо проскользнула внутрь.  
В помещении никого не было: наверное, охрана стояла у других дверей, которых было еще две. Комната была большой, вдоль одной стены тянулась длинная приборная панель со множеством мониторов. Возле другой возвышалась металлическая арка высотой метра в три, и Доктор понял, что ошибся, решив, что в комнате никого нет.  
В арке стоял человек. Его руки лежали на двух светящихся белых овалах, а тело было окутано жужжащим голубоватым коконом энергии. Воздух был наэлектризован, приборы жужжали, как огромная трансформаторная будка – которой, собственно говоря, и было это помещение…  
\- Так вот какие здешние биотехнологии, - тихо сказал Доктор.  
\- Они используют человеческое тело как трансформатор? – Мастер взглянул на мониторы и хмыкнул: - Умно, ничего не скажешь…  
Доктор все еще смотрел на человека – тело? – а Мастер уже копошился в приборах:  
\- Любопытно… через эти овальные штуки они подключаются сначала к нервной, а потом к кровеносной системе. По сути, кровь – кровеносная система – используются для переноски энергии, как провода, а сердце – главный трансформатор… черт, даже я не совсем понимаю, как они добились таких результатов, - уважительно присвистнул Мастер, и Доктор, наконец, вернулся в реальность, взглянув на приборы, и тут же нахмурился.  
\- Проблема в том…  
\- В последнее время стало требоваться слишком много энергии, - оборвала его Ривер. – Раньше таких вот «доноров» хватало на несколько десятилетий. Теперь – едва ли на несколько недель, и… добровольцев искать уже не приходится, - вполголоса закончила она.  
\- Так вот в чем проблема «энергоснабжения» этой солнечной системы, - Доктор стиснул зубы. – В том, что они берут людей и сжигают их дотла, пропуская через них энергию, а потом находят замену? Да уж, действительно проблема…  
\- Ты не можешь их бросить. Хотя бы ради этих людей, - тихо напомнила Ривер.  
\- Я и не собираюсь, - Доктор пожал плечами и вытащил отвертку. – Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать…  
Тело, застывшее в голубоватом сиянии, притягивало взгляд, как магнит, но сделать Доктор ничего не успел. В мгновения ока все три двери распахнулись, и за ворвавшимися охранниками в скучной серой форме упали энергетические экраны, отрезая пути к отступлению всем присутствующим.  
\- Шпионы, сэр, - доложил один из них по рации.

Конечно, Доктор пытался объяснить, что они хотят помочь, и, конечно же, ему никто не поверил – почему-то в таких случаях ему вообще редко кто верил. У него отобрали отвертку, у Ривер – ее приборы, а потом посадили всех троих в одну камеру, пообещав, что скоро отведут на допрос.  
Мастер моментально занял единственную койку, вальяжно раскинувшись на ней, Ривер села на пол, скрестив ноги, Доктор кружил вокруг решетки, пытаясь придумать, как можно выбраться без отвертки.  
\- Дежа вю дежа вю дежа вю, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Или, может, в четвертой степени? Сложно сказать, черт возьми…  
\- О да, это точно, - фыркнул Мастер, явно не собираясь вмешиваться в творческий процесс Доктора. – Ты, я, тюрьма… как романтично. Кажется, мы полжизни вот так провели.  
\- О, только не надо делать из нас закоренелых уголовников… прости, Ривер, - без особого сожаления сказал Доктор, поймав ее многозначительный взгляд.  
\- Вы двое просто невыносимы, - женщина закатила глаза.  
\- Взаимно, - отозвался Мастер, чуть приподняв голову. В этот момент все освещение в камере и в коридоре мигнуло и погасло, оставив их в полной темноте. Доктор тщетно ждал, когда загорится полагающийся в таком случае аварийный свет: за отсутствием окон не было ни малейшего огонька, лишь где-то вдалеке слышался гул голосов и шаги.  
\- О нет… - прошептала Ривер, вскочив на ноги. – Кажется, мы опоздали…  
Пол под их ногами вздрогнул, и Ривер вцепилась в Доктора, чтобы не упасть, а Мастер с недовольным шипением свалился с койки.  
\- Есть еще что-то, что нам нужно знать? – любезно поинтересовался он, вцепившись в решетку рядом с Доктором.  
\- Кажется, этот человек, этот донор, отказывает, - облизнув пересохшие губы, ответила Ривер. – Человеческая сердечно-сосудистая система не предназначена для таких нагрузок, которые возлагают на них… человек и так умирает, как только становится в этот прибор, но теперь их сердца быстрее отказывают, а, как только прекращается живой ток крови, они сгорают. Доктор, система и так на грани краха, она не рассчитана на такую аварию! Как только откажет этот донор, на всех планетах прекратится подача энергии, и восстановить систему будет уже невозможно!  
\- А раньше нельзя было сказать? – сосредоточенно поинтересовался Мастер, и Ривер поняла, что он, высунув руку, пытается ковыряться чем-то в замке. – Я не хочу находиться здесь, когда случится катастрофа. У меня есть некоторые представления о том, что бывает с высокоразвитыми цивилизациями, когда их отрубает от энергии.  
\- Мы не можем так все бросить, - резко возразил Доктор.  
\- А мы и не бросим, - что-то щелкнуло, и Мастер толкнул решетку, выпуская их наружу. – Ривер, детка, я так понимаю, у тебя нет таких проблем с насилием, как у нашего мистера этичность? Тогда, будь добра, пойди пообщайся с охранниками на предмет того, чтобы они отдали отвертку Доктора. Попроси их очень вежливо, ладно?  
\- А вы? – подозрительно переспросила Ривер.  
\- А мы в центр управления, - отозвался Доктор, и Мастер коротко кивнул.  
\- Постараемся придумать что-нибудь на месте, - криво ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Ладно, - кажется, Ривер ужасно не хотелось уходить, но других идей у нее не было. – Только без глупостей!  
\- Обижаешь, - ухмыльнулся Мастер и крикнул ей вслед: - Когда это обходилось без глупостей?  
Они бежали по коридорам в кромешной темноте, ориентируясь на изредка вспыхивающие и тут же гаснущие аварийные лампочки. Где-то невдалеке в панике бегали люди. Толкнув очередную дверь, они выскочили в коридор и зажмурились, потому что здесь светилось буквально все.  
\- Последний всплеск энергии перед тем, как все рухнет… - пробормотал Доктор. Несколько мгновений им пришлось простоять, зажмурившись, и лишь потом они смогли продолжить путь.  
\- Доктор, что ты собираешься делать? – на бегу поинтересовался Мастер.  
\- Не знаю, - неохотно выдохнул он. – Их система не рассчитана на постороннее вмешательство, я не знаю, что могу сделать, самым разумным было бы найти другого «донора», но, боюсь, даже если бы вдруг… даже если бы вдруг нашелся… - Доктор осекся, но после паузы все же продолжил: - Количество энергии все возрастает, человеческий организм не справится, откажет почти моментально… я не знаю, - повторил он, и оставшиеся несколько поворотов до ведущего в комнату управления коридора они бежали молча.  
Они уже вышли на финишную прямую, и Мастер рванулся вперед. Доктор отстал на мгновение, и, уткнувшись носом в синеватый жужжащий энергетический экран, не сразу понял, что же произошло.  
\- Мастер! – машинально воскликнул он, желая предупредить о неведомой опасности, но тот и так уже остановился и повернулся к Доктору. В руке его была зажата звуковая отвертка – все-таки законченная им звуковая отвертка, о которой он почему-то ни словом не обмолвился раньше. – Мастер? – повторил Доктор неуверенно, уже понимая, что что-то пошло не так, как планировалось, но еще не понимая, что именно.  
\- Доктор, - удивительно мягко отозвался Мастер и подошел к самому экрану. Их лица разделял лишь десяток сантиметров – и непреодолимая полупрозрачная преграда. – Мы же оба знаем, какой есть выход. Человеческое тело не выдержит, а вот Повелителя времени, с бинарной кровеносной системой – вполне, не так ли?..  
Доктор не отвел взгляда, упрямо вздернув подбородок:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это единственный вариант, - резко отозвался Доктор. – Я не могу позволить…  
\- Я знаю, - все так же мягко подтвердил Мастер и поднял руку, будто хотел прикоснуться. Губы его сложились в печальную улыбку. – Я знаю, Доктор. Но и я не могу позволить тебе сделать это.  
Он отвернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошел к дуге арки, в которой стоял иссушенный и выжженный скелет, не так давно еще бывший человеком.  
\- Мастер! – крикнул Доктор. – Нельзя дать системе рухнуть!  
\- Я и не собираюсь, - невнимательно откликнулся тот.  
Только тогда Доктор понял окончательно и изо всех сил ударил по экрану  
\- Не сходи с ума, ты не можешь! Это убьет тебя!  
\- Тебя тоже, - насмешливо парировал Мастер, не поворачивая головы, и, быстро набрав что-то на панели управления, посветил на нее отверткой. У нее был фиолетовый, почему-то тревожный огонек.  
\- Ты же злодей! – Доктор решил использовать последний логический аргумент, потому что все, что оставалось кроме этого – бессильно биться в дурацкий экран, не имея возможности сделать что-либо без собственной отвертки. Чертов Мастер, как всегда со своими дурацкими идеями и не менее дурацкими гениальными планами…  
\- Ты действительно всегда так думал, - Мастер на мгновение обернулся, и его улыбка казалась мальчишески-торжествующей, а взгляд был жестким и холодным. – Посмотрим…  
\- Не надо… - одними губами прошептал Доктор и молча смотрел, как Мастер, отбросив в сторону скелет, бросил на Доктора последний взгляд и, зажмурившись, положил руки на два круга. Его тело мгновенно прошила молния, скрутив судорогой, вытянув струной, и убийственная энергия вливалась в его тело и выходила из него, перерабатываясь, трансформируясь, преобразуясь, давая жизнь десятку планет в системе, которую Доктор ненавидел больше, чем мог себе позволить.  
Потом прибежала Ривер с его отверткой – Доктор не знал, как скоро это случилась. Она выключила экран, и Доктор, с трудом ощущая собственное тело, подошел ближе. Волосы становились дыбом, воздух был наэлектризован, и тело Мастера окутывало голубоватое потрескивающее сияние, а его точеное лицо было спокойно и безмятежно, как у спящего.  
Ривер молчала, молчала долго, потом осторожно тронула его за рукав.  
\- Доктор… Доктор, нам надо идти, - в ее голосе слышалась боль.  
Доктор молча перевел на нее взгляд. Он не плакал, его лицо было бесстрастным, убийственно бесстрастным, и лучше многих других Ривер знала, что же на самом деле означает это его показное равнодушие, высушенное до хруста, как осенний лист, застывшее, как ледяная статуя, равнодушие «мне нечего терять».  
\- Ривер, - тихо, беспомощно сказал Доктор, и женщина невольно вздрогнула от звука его голоса, - ты же говорила, что знаешь его. Как такое может быть? Значит, он не…  
Ривер осторожно положила руку ему на плечо.  
\- Ты же знаешь: время можно переписать, - мягко сказала она.  
Доктор отвел от нее взгляд и вновь взглянул на застывшего Мастера.  
\- Можно, - отстраненно подтвердил он и стиснул отвертку, сам того не помня, уже успел забрать у Ривер. – Можно, - повторил Доктор, и глаза его загорелись опасным, почти безумным огоньком. – Подожди здесь, дорогая, я ненадолго, - быстро усмехнувшись, пообещал он.  
\- Куда ты? – вскинулась Ривер.  
\- Переписывать время.

Минуты тянулись бесконечно долго, Ривер ждала, уже триста раз пожалев, что не успела остановить Доктора – но что с ним сделаешь, когда?.. Она взглянула на Мастера и стиснула пальцы.  
\- Мастер… - сквозь зубы прошипела она, и сложно было сказать, что же на самом деле выражает ее голос.  
А потом в другом конце комнаты раздался знакомый звук приземляющейся Тардис, и Ривер обернулась, а Доктор уже выскакивал из будки, и на лице его не было и следа того мертвенного оцепенения.  
\- Вот теперь все хорошо, - жизнерадостно сообщил он, становясь похожим на себя прежнего. – Ну, точнее через пару минут все будет хорошо, - и он склонился над приборной панелью, набирая какой-то длиннющий код, временами сверяясь с показаниями мониторов и подсвечивая себе отверткой. Ривер молча наблюдала за ним, не решаясь спросить. Через минуту Доктор закончил и, отвернувшись от панели, подошел к Мастеру и просто толкнул его в грудь. Тот буквально выпал из дуги, неаккуратно шлепнувшись на пол с другой стороны, и, выругавшись сквозь зубы, поднял на Доктора недоуменный взгляд:  
\- Как ты?.. Дурак, нельзя же, система сейчас рухнет…  
\- Не рухнет, - беззаботно отозвался Доктор. – Видишь ли, главный инженер как для того, кто жил двести лет назад, был сообразительным малым, но слишком уж он увлекся биотехнологиями… и у него не было меня, - Доктор обошел дугу и протянул Мастеру руку. Как ни странно, тот принял ее и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что вернулся в прошлое и изменил историю всей солнечной системы? – недоверчиво прищурился Мастер, вглядываясь в лицо своего старого лучшего врага. Доктор пожал плечами, и лицо его было спокойно и радостно – пожалуй, если бы Ривер знала его чуть хуже, она обманулась бы этим лицом, поверила бы, что именно спокойствие и радость сейчас испытывает Доктор, и нет того бурлящего котла, который рвется наружу, грозя разнести все вокруг. На мгновение Ривер показалось, что он на грани истерики  
\- Ну а что? Иногда неплохо делать небольшие технические усовершенствования, - отозвался он и нахмурился: - Но сейчас нам, кажется, лучше делать ноги. Честно говоря, я не очень представляю, как это отразиться на планете в целом, нас все еще ищут, как шпионов, или все-таки нет? Нас вообще помнят? Ладно, это мелочи, но, в общем, нам все равно нечего здесь делать. Дело, ради которого мы сюда приехали, сделано, и даже лучше, чем можно было предположить, все чудесно… - Доктор продолжал трепаться о том, как все хорошо и замечательно, а Ривер, закрывающей за ними двери Тардис, казалось, что он разом постарел на несколько сотен лет. 

Мастер сидел в лаборатории, слепо уставившись на зажатый в его руках прибор, о предназначении которого он не имел никакого понятия. Кажется, он собирался что-то делать с ним, изучать, или модифицировать… что он мог с ним делать?  
\- Поздравляю, твой план удался, - Дримлорд появился, как всегда, неожиданно, и Мастер вздрогнул. – Ты подтолкнул Доктора еще ближе к краю, к которому он ни за что не хотел бы подходить. Вот только, не кажется ли тебе, что это было слишком рискованно? Откуда ты мог знать, что он полезет спасать твою шкуру?  
Мастер искоса взглянул на него.  
\- Просто я знаю его, - ровно отозвался он и совсем тихо добавил: - В отличие от тебя…  
Дримлорд не отозвался и растворился в воздухе, и Мастер понял, почему: буквально через секунду без стука зашла Ривер. Она была печальна и сосредоточена, и Мастер молча смотрел на нее, ожидая, пока она заговорит.  
\- Пожалуй, мне не стоит этого говорить, - наконец, произнесла она, - но… когда придет время, только ты сможешь спасти Доктора.  
\- Я не собираюсь спасать Доктора, - огрызнулся Мастер, передернув плечами. – Больше я таких глупостей, как сегодня, не повторю.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - не стала спорить Ривер и улыбнулась – понимающе и сочувственно. – Не повторишь – потому что пока что ты пытаешься сделать нечто прямо противоположное… о, не волнуйся, милый, я не расскажу ему. Спойлеры. Ты считаешь, что толкнуть Доктора к темной стороне – правильно для тебя, потому что ты злодей, - Ривер хмыкнула, но мгновенно посерьезнела вновь: - Вот только задумайся хоть на минуту: зачем тебе это на самом деле. Зачем тебе – Доктор на темной стороне?  
Не давая Мастеру вставить и слова, женщина поднесла палец к губам и вновь улыбнулась той самой выводящей из себя, покровительственной улыбкой всезнающего человека:  
\- Твой поступок можно трактовать с разных сторон. Но, как бы там ни было, ты пожертвовал собой ради Доктора… Увидимся, милый, - и Ривер вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Потом Мастер слышал, как Тардис приземлилась вновь – он знал, что это Доктор возвращает Ривер в Штормкейдж, и она не останется с ними – быть может, потому, что знает слишком много.  
Мастер больше всего на свете надеялся, что в следующий раз, когда эта невыносимая женщина появится здесь, это будет Ривер из более раннего прошлого-будущего, Ривер, которая не будет помнить о том, что он…  
Мерно гудели двигатели Тардис. Мастеру было все равно, куда они летят – наверное, просто дрейфуют в космосе, давая время…  
Мастер вспомнил выражение лица Доктора и протянутую им руку и стиснул зубы.  
Доктор появился спустя полчаса, и долго стоял в дверях, а Мастер делал вид, что занят этим чертовым прибором, прекрасно зная, что Доктор ничуть ему не верит.  
\- Ты спас меня. Опять, - едва слышно произнес он.  
\- Ты спас меня. Опять, - язвительно передразнил его Мастер. – Мы в расчете.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Доктор.  
\- Ради бога, только без сцен, - Мастер закатил глаза и бросил несчастную железяку, спрятав руки в карманы. Ему казалось, что у него дрожат пальцы, хотя, конечно же, этого быть не могло.  
Доктор молча подошел к нему и несколько мгновений смотрел в лицо. Мастер не знал, чего ему хочется больше – провалиться сквозь землю или расхохотаться радостно, победно, потому что это лицо, всего несколько часов назад казавшееся принадлежавшим мертвецу, того стоило. Уголки его губ дрогнули в привычной кривоватой усмешке, а Доктор потянулся к нему и все так же молча обнял, обхватив руками плечи, и Мастер замер, практически перестав дышать. Они простояли так несколько бесконечно долгих минут, а потом Доктор отстранился и взял со стола его неудавшийся эксперимент.  
\- О, ты все-таки нашел его! – с энтузиазмом, как ни в чем не бывало, воскликнул он.  
\- Что это? – подозрительно поинтересовался Мастер.  
Доктор бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.  
\- Ты уже перестал узнавать стабилизатор приземлений? – скептически поинтересовался он.  
\- Еще чего, - мгновенно отреагировал Мастер. – Я просто проверял тебя.  
Они склонились над стабилизатором, обсуждая, как его можно пристроить к делу, перебивая друг друга, толкаясь локтями и перемигиваясь отвертками (моя все равно круче, Доктор), и время снова казалось сжиженным концентратом бесконечности. Наспорившись до хрипа, размахивая руками, посбивав все стулья, они, наконец, опустились на пол, опираясь о стену, и между ними повисло молчание, долгое, медлительное, как капля меда.  
\- Я рад, что ты тут, - едва слышно прошептал Доктор, не рассчитывая на ответ.  
Мастер молчал долго.  
\- Я предам тебя. Ты же знаешь? – наконец, ответил он и положил руку на колено Доктора в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственной руки. – Не обольщайся. Когда-нибудь я обязательно предам тебя.  
\- Знаю, - просто отозвался Доктор и накрыл ладонь Мастера, переплетая холодные пальцы.  
\- Тебя это не волнует? – переспросил Мастер, откинув голову на стену.  
Доктор молча посмотрел на него. На его губах промелькнула мимолетная печальная улыбка, и он отвел взгляд, ничего не отвечая, но и не разжимая пальцев.  
\- Какая мне разница, если ты все еще здесь, - наконец, после долгой паузы сказал он, и его голос звучал чуточку раздраженно – будто приходилось говорить об очевидном.  
Мастер молча выдохнул и опустил голову Доктору на плечо.  
\- Мне жаль… - одними губами выговорил он, уверенный, что Доктор не слышит.

Ее выпустили из камеры к телефону, охранники ошивались неподалеку, но почти не обращали на нее внимания, смирившись с неизбежным: если она захочет сбежать, она сделает это, но есть шанс, что на ближайшие пару недель свой лимит она исчерпала.  
\- Ты так и планировал все, да? – тихо спросила Ривер.  
Собеседник на том конце линии помолчал.  
\- Да, - наконец, ответил он.  
Ривер закатила глаза, зная, что собеседник все равно ее не увидит.  
\- Ты просто… из всех твоих идиотских затей это…  
\- Я знаю, - мягко оборвал ее голос. – Но, поверь, так надо.  
\- Как надо? – раздраженно переспросила Ривер. – Подставить их обоих? Все зависело от случайности! Ты себе представляешь, какой был бы временной парадокс, если бы Мастер не решил спровоцировать Доктора, а тот не повелся? Если бы кто-то из них погиб?  
\- Это зависело не от случайностей, - тихо ответил собеседник. – Я был уверен. Я знаю Мастера… и тем более – Доктора, - после паузы добавил он. – Так было нужно.  
Ривер вздохнула.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как он отреагировал… ты ломаешь его. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты делаешь, - едва слышно отозвалась она.  
\- Я знаю, - сухо отозвался ее собеседник и первым положил трубку.  
Ривер устало провела рукой по волосам.  
\- Правило первое: Доктор лжет… и ошибается, - прошептала она себе под нос и закрыла за собой решетку камеры.


	8. Власть несбывшегося

За неделю, которую преподавали в школе два новых учителя, интерес к ним отнюдь не утих – скорее уж наоборот.  
Они были необычны. Оба очень молоды и совсем не похожи на обычных элитных высококвалифицированных зануд, которые обычно устраивалась на работу в Чартерхаус. Они прибыли вместе, и было в них какое-то неуловимое сходство.  
\- Как будто братья, - шепнул как-то в трапезной Марк.  
Мистер Смит преподавал историю, и Энтони Стюарт раньше и не подозревал, что это можно делать так интересно. Пожалуй, их бывший учитель не одобрил бы таких методов: мистер Смит больше рассказывал, чем требовал, но его рассказы, скорее похожие на увлекательные байки, запоминались куда лучше, чем нудная зубрежка. В царстве дисциплинированной чопорности Джон Смит казался воплощением жизнерадостной непосредственности, но, поймав однажды его взгляд, Энтони подумал, что он куда старше, чем кажется.  
Мистер Саксон вел естественные науки и нравился Энтони чуточку меньше. Он был холодным, высокомерным и придирчивым, любил язвить и раздражался, когда ученики не знали элементарных, по его мнению, вещей. У него были ледяные светлые глаза, но Энтони не мог избавиться от странного чувства, что все это – лишь маска, что у этого человека двойное дно, и потому разгадать его хотелось еще больше.  
Утро среды началось для Энтони неприятно: его поймали за одной из проделок. Сдавать Марка он, конечно же, не собирался, и потому, стоя перед распекающим его директором Монмаутом, сумрачно рассчитывал, во сколько ударов розгами ему обойдется эта шалость на сей раз. Мистер Монмаут распалялся все больше, и ближайшее будущее представлялось Энтони не слишком радужным. Он старательно изображал раскаяние, но они с Марком имели репутацию баламутов, потому вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на особое снисхождение.  
В тот самый момент, когда мистер Монмаут уже готов был перейти к розгам, неожиданно пришло спасение: в двери постучали, и Энтони едва слышно перевел дыхание.  
\- Входите, - откликнулся мистер Монмаут, пытаясь справиться с раздражением.  
В кабинет вошел улыбающийся Джон Смит.  
\- Добрый день, привет, Энтони, - поздоровался он и тут же затараторил, размахивая выуженным невесть откуда учебником истории: - Мистер Монмаут, вы видели, что тут написано? Это абсолютно возмутительно! Смотрите, вот этот параграф про Римскую империю, - мистер Смит быстро пролистал учебник и ткнул его под нос Монмауту. – Это же абсолютная чепуха!  
\- Простите, мистер Смит, но не я составляю учебники, и… - попытался было оправдаться огорошенный таким напором Монмаут. Энтони удивленно, но не без некоторого удовольствия наблюдал за этой сценой.  
\- Я понимаю, что не вы, - раздраженно отмахнулся мистер Смит. – Но как можно детей учить такому? Все же было совершенно иначе! Нельзя забивать детям голову такой чепухой!  
\- Может, обсудим это чуть позже и не при ученике? – предложил мистер Монмаут, покосившись на моментально поникшего Энтони.  
\- Не при ученике? – мистер Смит учебником почесал затылок. – Хорошо, но это дело не терпит отлагательств! Энтони, ты можешь идти.  
\- Но… - попытался возразить Монмаут.  
\- Что, неужели у вас есть какие-то более важные дела, чем качество образования ваших воспитанников? – нахмурился Смит, и Монмаут сдался.  
\- Можешь идти, - повторил он. Энтони с трудом сдержал ликования, и Смит, больше не обращая внимания на него, принялся что-то бурно втолковывать Монмауту.  
Обернувшись в дверях, Энтони поймал взгляд Смита, и тот украдкой подмигнул ему. Энтони выскочил из кабинета, окрыленный и невесть почему чувствующий себя триумфатором. На этот раз в тихой партизанской войне против «фабрики джентльменов» победа осталась за ним.

На первом же повороте Энтони буквально нос к носу столкнулся с Марком.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – воскликнул Стюарт.  
\- Собирался тебя спасать, - ровно отозвался Марк, но на его лице промелькнуло мимолетное облегчение – будто гора с плеч свалилась.  
\- Да ладно, что бы со мной случилось, - небрежно отмахнулась несостоявшаяся жертва дисциплины, хотя чувствовал он себя весьма польщенным.  
\- Розги? – Марк насмешливо вздернул бровь. Энтони невольно поежился, постаравшись, чтобы это было не слишком заметно.  
\- Подумаешь… - неуверенно откликнулся он. – В первый раз, что ли…  
Марк смотрел на него все так же непроницаемо, и, в конце концов, Энтони почувствовал себя нашкодившим храбрящимся мальчишкой – что, в общем-то, вполне соответствовало истинному положению вещей.  
\- А что ты вообще собирался сделать? – с любопытством спросил он через мгновение, мигом позабыв обо всех своих расстройствах.  
Марк кашлянул.  
\- Ну, я уговорил Майкла Стэмбона… он бы устроил небольшой бардак в западном крыле. Отвлек бы внимание… Ладно, бардак был бы большой. Очень большой. Ему должно было бы влететь, и о тебе на этом фоне просто забыли бы, - обстоятельно пояснил он.  
\- «Уговорил»? – прищурившись, подозрительно переспросил Энтони. – Как ты мог его «уговорить»?  
\- Шантажировал, - спокойно пожал плечами Марк.  
\- Но он же неплохой парень, - Энтони нахмурился. – Зачем?  
\- Затем, что мне нужно было вытащить тебя, а он был единственный, про кого я знал кое-какую «интересную» информацию, - терпеливо, как будто растолковывая ребенку какую-то общеизвестную истину, объяснил Марк, и нахмурился, увидев выражение лица Энтони: - Что? Что-то не так?  
\- Не надо этого делать, - вздохнул тот, заглянув другу в глаза. – Это не очень хорошо. И оно того не стоит, ладно?  
Кажется, у Марка были свои представления о том, чего стоит или не стоит спасение Энтони из директорского логова, но он лишь неохотно пожал плечами:  
\- Если ты так хочешь, - буркнул он, кажется, даже слегка обидевшись, и Стюарт поспешил загладить вину, переключив его внимание:  
\- А сам-то ты тут зачем?  
\- Я думал, если не сработает, зайду сам и во всем признаюсь, - сообщил он.  
\- Зачем? – вытаращился Энтони.  
\- Чтобы меня наказали, - кажется, Марк начинал раздражаться, будто Энтони опять не понимал чего-то очевидного.  
\- Но зачем? – повторил Энтони. – Я же не выдал бы тебя.  
\- Конечно, нет, - лениво ухмыльнулся Марк и отвел взгляд, пробормотав себе под нос: - Но не думаешь же ты, что я позволил бы тебе самому отдуваться за то, что мы сделали вдвоем?..  
Энтони почувствовал недостойный и совершенно девчоночий порыв броситься на шею Марку, который временами был абсолютно невыносимым, но все-таки самым-самым лучшим другом, и он, пожалуй, даже сделал бы это – но в этот момент он глянул в конец коридора, встретившись глазами с мистером Саксоном. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к стене – слишком далеко, чтобы что-либо услышать, но Энтони готов был поклясться, что он знает каждое сказанное ими слово. У него был холодный и очень тяжелый, оценивающий взгляд, и Энтони внезапно сделалось не по себе.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - шепнул он и, потянув Марка за рукав, утащил его в противоположном направлении.

***  
Конечно, Мастеру было плевать на его обязанности как учителя. По его мнению, это была абсолютно идиотская эскапада – одна из многих Доктора. Занять место преподавателей, чтобы иметь возможность изучить, что же за инопланетную технологию засекла Тардис в английской публичной школе в тысяча девятьсот двадцать первом году?.. Такое могло прийти в голову только этому балбесу.  
Мастера раздражала эта затея. Еще больше его раздражала необходимость временами совершать вечерние обходы, проверяя, все ли питомцы Чартерхауса находятся на своих местах в положенное время. Обязанность была нудной, по большей части потому, что редко кто решался совершать экскурсии в неурочное время – поэтому, когда Мастер услышал из-за одной из дверей голоса, он почти обрадовался возможности поднять себе настроение, испортив его кому-нибудь другому.  
Когда Мастер распахнул дверь, юный паршивец, Марк Питерсон, сидел на кровати, спустив ноги. В руках он держал учебник по естественным наукам, одеяло было сбито, а покрывало спущено до самого пола.  
Мастер скрестил руки на груди, глядя на мальчишку. Тот ответил ему абсолютно невинным взглядом.  
\- Мистер Питерсон, - вкрадчиво произнес Мастер. – Может, не будем играть в прятки, и вы сразу покажете, кто в неположенное время находится в вашей комнате?  
\- Тут только я, - серьезно, самую чуточку обиженно и очень вежливо (великолепный выбор интонаций, не мог не отметить Мастер) ответил Марк.  
\- Позвольте поинтересоваться, с кем же вы тогда разговаривали несколько минут назад? – Мастер склонил голову к плечу, испытующе глядя на мальчика.  
Тот выразительно поднял учебник, продемонстрировав обложку.  
\- Понимаете, - обстоятельно начал объяснять он, - я сейчас изучаю достаточно сложную тему, и мне куда лучше думается, когда я говорю вслух. Это помогает лучше усвоить информацию, - у него был абсолютно невинный взгляд, и Мастеру почему-то невыразимо хотелось сделать ему какую-нибудь гадость просто для того, чтобы он перестал выглядеть настолько безнаказанно-самодовольным. Пожалуй, стоило потребовать продемонстрировать, что у Марка под кроватью, и Мастер наверняка сделал бы это, но тут дверь открылась, и в комнату юркнул Доктор, лучезарно улыбнувшись мальчишке.  
\- Мистер Саксон, - подчеркнуто вежливо сказал он, - простите, вы нужны мне.  
\- Простите, - с нажимом передразнил его Мастер, - но молодой человек серьезно нарушает установленную дисциплину, и наш долг…  
\- Пошли, - Доктор бесцеремонно схватил его за локоть и, вновь улыбнувшись откровенно опешившему Марку, вытащил его в коридор. Через несколько шагов Мастер остановился, вырвав свою руку из цепкой хватки Доктора, и, нахохлившись, уставился на него.  
\- Что? – безмятежно поинтересовался он. – Не будь занудой!  
\- Слушай, ты сам придумал, что мы должны замаскироваться учителями, - огрызнулся Мастер. – Я просто пытаюсь исполнять свои обязанности, раз уж ты так любишь играться в шпионов!  
\- А, по-моему, ты просто придираешься, - улыбнулся Доктор.  
\- Я знаю, что он врет, и что Энтони у него в комнате!  
\- Ага, ага, - невнимательно покивал Доктор, и улыбка его вдруг стала еще шире. – Хороший мальчик. На тебя чем-то похож.  
\- А откуда я, по-твоему, знаю, что он врет? – рявкнул Мастер, порядочно уставший от недогадливости и твердолобости своего сородича.  
Доктор бросил на него лукавый взгляд и похлопал по плечу.  
\- Расслабься, - посоветовал он.

***  
Энтони и Марк сидели с самого края стола, явно намереваясь удрать пораньше и успеть продумать еще какую-нибудь шалость, пока большинство будет обедать. Оба споро работали ложками, и Доктор бросал на них быстрые взгляды через столовую, улыбаясь себе под нос. Мальчишки будили в нем странные воспоминания. Потом он разлил чай и едва успел увернуться, чтобы не залить им собственные штаны, подспудно стукнув Мастера локтем в лоб, потом он пытался вытереть лужу и заодно утихомирить Мастера, что уже было непросто. Когда Доктор, наконец, уселся, и вновь взглянул на парочку друзей, он успел заметить момент, когда все изменилось: Марк вдруг выронил ложку и болезненным жестом поднес пальцы к вискам, скорчившись и бормоча что-то себе под нос, и в следующее мгновение Энтони быстро – привычно? – закрывал его спиной от преподавательского стола и, стараясь не выделяться, придерживая друга, вел его на выход. Доктор показал Мастеру глазами в ту сторону и поднялся со своего места.  
Доктор нагнал мальчиков уже в коридоре, и внезапно оказалось, что он не знает, что сказать.  
\- Эй, - окликнул он. Энтони моментально повернулся к нему и чуть оттеснил Марка плечом, стараясь, чтобы его было видно как можно меньше. Сам он держался ровно и даже несколько вызывающе. – Все в порядке? – неловко спросил Доктор, понимая, что более дурацкий вопрос придумать сложно.  
\- Да, конечно, - спокойно отозвался Энтони, упрямо вздернув подбородок. Доктор попытался переместиться чуть вправо, чтобы взглянуть на Марка, но Энтони ненавязчиво отзеркалил его маневр.  
\- Энтони, - он постарался говорить как можно мягче, чувствуя при этом какую-то странную, невыразимую неправильность всей ситуации – слишком… слишком знакомо? – Я не враг вам. Если с Марком что-то не в порядке…  
\- С Марком все в порядке, - отрезал Энтони. – У него просто немного болит голова.  
\- И часто она у него болит? – осторожно спросил Доктор.  
\- Сегодня в первый раз, - не сморгнув, отозвался мальчишка. – Он готовился к литературе и лег поздно. Простите, мистер Смит, если не возражаете, мы пойдем.  
Несколько мгновений Доктор молчал.  
…два других мальчишки – Доктор уже почти не помнил их лиц, только формы, тесные, неудобные, как вся почти галлифрейская одежда, - шум в голове одного из них, временами становящийся слишком сильным; тогда второй, придерживая за плечи, вел его в свою комнату и укладывал на узкую кровать, головой себе на колени, и тихо рассказывал какие-то глупости, пытаясь заглушить то невнятное, чужое в мозгах; иногда он встречал по дороге преподавателей, старших, встревоженных, полных готовности помочь – в этот момент они представлялись врагами, готовыми забрать друга, и он готов был любой ценой защищать его…  
\- Да, конечно, - глухо ответил Доктор, и Энтони повел Марка прочь по коридору, его спина была напряженно-ровной, будто он все еще готовился броситься в бой.  
\- Он бы все равно ничего не сказал тебе, - холодно сообщил Мастер из-за спины Доктора.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Почему ты вообще обратил на них внимание? – поинтересовался Мастер. – Тебе не кажется, что мы сталкиваемся с ними слишком часто?..  
Доктор нервно поправил бабочку и промолчал.

***  
В подвале под корпусом общежития дома Веритес было темно и страшно – как и полагалось. Доктор и Мастер шли, соприкасаясь плечами и посвечивая по сторонам отвертками. Зеленый огонек докторовской временами мигал, и Доктор вглядывался в прибор, проверяя, продолжает ли он улавливать слабый сигнал внеземной техники, на который был настроен. Фиолетовый свет из отвертки Мастера был приглушенным, но ровным, и Доктор в очередной раз решил, что цвет этот ему категорически не нравится.  
\- Здесь кто-то недавно был, - шепнул Мастер, указав на оборванную в нескольких местах паутину и потревоженные залежи пыли.  
\- Похоже на то, - в кои-то веки немногословно отозвался Доктор, сосредоточив все свое внимание на отвертке. Она горела неровно, то теряя, то снова улавливая сигнал, но попытки Доктора подкрутить что-то неизменно оканчивались тем, что она вообще отказывалась работать в таком режиме, и приходилось возвращать все как было. – Сейчас направо, - скомандовал Доктор.  
\- Спасибо, заметил, - прошипел не вписавшийся в угол Мастер, потирая ушибленный локоть.  
В следующее мгновение на них наскочило что-то большое, с двумя огромными, светящимися глазами. Доктор обеими руками вцепился в отвертку, беспорядочно размахивая ею, Мастер отскочил назад, выхватив откуда-то из-под одежды длинный нож (Доктор мимолетно пообещал себе поговорить с ним на эту тему – в очередной раз), а светящееся чудовище взвизгнуло и оказалось двумя мальчишками с зажатыми в руках свечами.  
\- Что, черт возьми, вы здесь делаете? – резко поинтересовался Мастер, невежливо тыкая отверткой в лицо мальчикам. Нож он уже спрятал и, кажется, ему было стыдно за мимолетный испуг.  
Энтони и Марк, а это были именно они, быстро переглянулись и скорчили самые невинные физиономии, от которых у Мастера уже буквально сводило зубы.  
\- Мистер Смит, мистер Саксон, понимаете, - бойко затараторил Энтони, - у нас тут один проект по археологии…  
\- Не мелите ерунды! – прошипел Мастер.  
\- И как, раскопали что-то? – с внезапным интересом поинтересовался Доктор. Мастер взглянул на него с абсолютно непередаваемым выражением лица.  
\- К сожалению, пока что нет, но… - невозмутимо заявил Марк, мужественно выдержав испепеляющий взгляд Мастера.  
\- Вы оба. Что вы здесь делаете? – повторил он.  
\- Ну мы же говорим…  
Занятый разговором, Доктор обратил внимание на какой-то странный металлический звук только после того, как его можно было уже идентифицировать. Согласитесь, что еще может лязгать в пустом подвале, если из-за угла вдруг вышагивает кибермен?.. Было бы странно, если бы это оказалось просто совпадением.  
К счастью, Мастер увлекся не настолько, чтобы не заметить – а кибермен уже поднимал руку, готовясь выстрелить.  
\- Бежим! – привычно скомандовал Доктор и, схватив за запястье стоящего рядом Марка, дернул его за собой. Мастер и Энтони рванулись вслед за ними, и вся четверка вовремя успела укрыться за ближайшим углом в тот самый момент, когда в стену, заискрив, попал первый выстрел.  
\- Что он здесь делает, черт возьми? – воскликнул Мастер.  
\- Ты хочешь спросить об этом у него самого? – на бегу поинтересовался Доктор. Мастер благоразумно промолчал. За спиной слышались до боли знакомые тяжелые металлические шаги.  
\- Мы так и будем бегать? – спросил Мастер два поворота и три клубка паутины спустя.  
\- Нет, не будем, - Доктор завернул за очередной угол, выпустив руку Марка, и мальчики по его указке, к счастью, беспрекословно, прижались к стене. – Немного звука? – озорно предложил он, подняв отвертку. Мастер криво ухмыльнулся и кивнул, и через мгновение Повелители времени рванули в обратном направлении. Мальчики из своего укрытия могли видеть только несколько вспышек зеленого и фиолетового цветов, вместе с этим что-то противно и очень громко зажужжало, и металлическое клацанье прекратилось.  
\- Можете выходить! – позвал Доктор, и Энтони с Марком вышли из-за угла. Оба выглядели порядком взмыленными, но скорее возбужденными, чем напуганными, и Доктор ободряюще улыбнулся им. Хорошие мальчики.  
У ног Повелителей времени лежал обездвиженный кибермен. Какую-то способность к действию сохранила только его голова, и, пожалуй, если бы кибермен не был бесчувственным роботом, сейчас можно было бы услышать порцию отборных ругательств.  
\- Ну и что ты здесь делаешь? – с любопытством поинтересовался Доктор, стараясь, впрочем, не приближаться к поверженному врагу.  
\- Я не буду отвечать вам, - проскрипел кибермен, и Энтони с Марком, вытаращившись, переглянулись.  
\- Оно еще и говорит? – не выдержал Энтони. Глаза его сверкали любопытством.  
\- Цыц, - отозвался Мастер и чуть оттеснил Доктора, что-то подкрутив в своей отвертке. – Ты совсем не умеешь обращаться с военнопленными, - самодовольно заявил он и снова посветил на голову. – А вот теперь будешь?  
Кибермен молчал несколько долгих секунд, открывая и закрывая металлический рот. Шестеренки скрипели, казалось, что у него идет какая-то напряженная внутренняя борьба, хотя, конечно, этого быть не могло.  
\- Я охраняю передатчик, - наконец, ответил он.  
\- Не знал, что ты умеешь гипнотизировать и металл, - подозрительно, хоть и не без некоторого восхищения, заметил Доктор.  
\- Ты совсем дурак? – вздохнул Мастер. – Просто настроил отвертку… а, чего тебе объяснять. Все равно не поймешь.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Доктор.  
\- Помолчи минутку, - не без злорадства заткнул его Мастер, пользуясь тем, что сейчас преимущество было на его стороне. – Какой передатчик?  
\- Наш передатчик, - отозвалась голова, и Мастер раздраженно закатил глаза.  
\- Конкретизируй вопрос, - подсказал Доктор.  
\- И без тебя догадался, - огрызнулся Мастер и снова обратился к кибермену. – Для чего предназначен передатчик? Зачем он вам здесь?  
\- Он транслирует сигнал, - ответил тот.  
\- Для чего этот сигнал? – видя, что Мастер начинает совсем терять терпение, пришел на помощь Доктор.  
\- Он поможет нам подчинить разумы людей на несколько миль вокруг этого места, - с все той же безэмоциональностью ответила голова.  
Повелители времени переглянулись. Доктор выглядел откровенно встревоженным, Мастер лишь поцокал языком:  
\- Любопытная история вырисовывается, - заметил он и повернулся к кибермену, чтобы задать еще один вопрос, но голова уже выключилась, и ни на какие попытки посветить больше не реагировала. Чертыхнувшись, Мастер пнул металлические останки. Доктор потеснил его и, убедившись, что кибермен уже не сможет реактивироваться, повернулся к остальным:  
\- Пошли отсюда.

Они отправились в комнату Доктора – все четверо, и Мастер на удивление не протестовал против присутствия мальчишек. Доктор выглядел сосредоточенным, на его лице так и была написана готовность немедленно ринуться в бой по спасению любимого человечества, и Мастер с усталым вздохом привалился к стене, сев прямо на пол, справедливо посчитав, что ближайшие полчаса, во время которых Доктор будет много говорить, бурно жестикулировать и фонтанировать идеями, он может переждать где-нибудь в тишине и спокойствии, не участвуя в этой вакханалии – благо, у Доктора нашелся новый объект. Мальчишки слушали его, разинув рты – еще бы, такое приключение, и Мастер, чуть примкнув веки, наблюдал за ними, пропустив тот момент, когда Энтони опустился рядом с ним.  
Наверное, надо было что-то сказать.  
\- Как ты? – поинтересовался Мастер и тут же поморщился: уж больно по-докторовски это звучало.  
\- А то сам не знаешь, - фыркнул Энтони и тут же опровергнул все идеи Мастера: - Просто потрясающе!  
\- Что потрясающе? – подозрительно переспросил он.  
\- Все это! Металлический человек, который умеет ходить и говорить… это же просто чудо. Все как в научно-фантастических книгах.  
\- О, это еще не самое большое из чудес, - самодовольно улыбнулся Мастер. – Ты еще не видел путешествий по космосу…  
\- А такое возможно? – глаза мальчишки округлились от восторга.  
\- А то, - Мастер вновь ухмыльнулся, и Энтони помолчал.  
\- Ты был там? – требовательно спросил он. – В космосе? Как там?..  
\- Страшно, - коротко отозвался Мастер и чуть прикрыл глаза. – И красиво… и очень, очень пусто – на первый взгляд. А на самом деле там полным полно жизни. Множество существ живут, некоторые из них даже не подозревают о других – вот как вы, например… огромный живой организм. И… - Мастер прикусил губу.  
\- Я бы хотел это увидеть… - мечтательно вздохнул Энтони, и губы Мастера покривились в горькой улыбке:  
\- Еще бы. Тебе бы понравилось. Сбежать и бросить всех и вся – не слишком высокая плата за такое… - Мастер осекся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Доктора, но тот был слишком увлечен, с присущей ему экспрессией втолковывая что-то Марку и, кажется, даже чертя какие-то схемы прямо по столе, чтобы обращать внимание на него.  
Как и всегда, в общем-то.  
\- И что будет дальше? – спросил Энтони после долгого молчания. – Этот робот сказал что-то про передатчики  
\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Мастер, погрузившись в свои мысли. – Ничего особенного не будет. Доктор всех спасет, я ему зачем-то помогу – сам не знаю, на кой черт, и все будут жить долго и счастливо.  
\- Доктор? – переспросил Энтони без особого удивления, и Мастер раздраженно закатил глаза, поняв, что проболтался. – Вы же не отсюда, да? – проницательно заметил мальчик, и Мастер коротко кивнул. – Ясно. Жаль, - вдруг сказал он.  
\- Что жаль? – вздернул бровь Мастер.  
\- Что не будет ничего особенного, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил Энтони. – Я-то думал, в кои-то веки будет что-то интересное… а еще жаль, что вы, видимо, не останетесь у нас преподавать, - и он, поднявшись, подошел к Доктору с Марком, став плечом к плечу с другом.

\- Это все просто… потрясающе! – выдохнул Энтони, когда они закрыли за собой дверь комнаты Марка.  
\- Ты это говорил уже… раз пять, - недовольно пробурчал хозяин.  
\- Да, но это же правда, - Стюарт с разбегу плюхнулся на чужую кровать, и Марк назло ему подчеркнуто аккуратно сел рядом. – Настоящие роботы, и эти двое… мистер Саксон рассказывал мне про космос! Он такой интересный, почти как ты.  
\- Ну спасибо, - скривился Марк, рассеянно перебирая край покрывала.  
\- Что-о?  
\- Он меня раздражает, - отрезал Питерсон. – А вот этот мистер Смит, точнее Доктор – действительно да…  
\- Ну, я же и не отрицаю, - невозмутимо согласился Энтони. – Но, по-моему, ты не прав. Он оказался совсем не таким занудой, как мы думали.  
\- Зануда, тиран да еще и раздражительный, - непреклонно возразил Марк: - Я уже сказал тебе «спасибо» за сравнение с ним?..  
\- Ну. Не дуйся, - примирительно сказал Энтони потянулся и взъерошил волосы друга, и тот лишь пфукнул, всем своим видом изображая недовольство, но не уклоняясь. – Как ты думаешь, что будет дальше? Ну, со всем этим?  
\- А черт его знает… будет скучно, если они вдруг разберутся со всем сами, и интересное на этом закончится, - вздохнул Марк и внезапно, зажмурившись, застонал сквозь зубы. Энтони тут же подскочил, сев рядом, от его веселого возбуждения не осталось и следа.  
\- Снова? – тихо спросил он. Марк не ответил, обхватив ладонями голову, и все и так было понятно. Энтони обнял его и прижал к себе. – Все будет хорошо, все уладится, - тихий, успокаивающий голос совсем не согласовался с застывшим отчаянием на его лице.  
\- Этот шум в моей голове… - прошептал Марк, скрючиваясь все больше, будто стараясь защититься от окружающего мира. – Голоса, они продолжают говорить и говорить, я не слышу ни слова, но их много, их слишком много… - мальчик чуть покачивался, и Энтони до крови кусал губы, ненавидя себя за собственное бессилие.

***  
Марк завернул за угол и вздрогнул: на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что робот шевельнулся, но на самом деле возле железных останков сидел на корточках мистер Смит, повернувшись на звук.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – дружелюбно спросил он. В руке его был зажат мигающий зеленым прибор.  
\- Обеденный перерыв, - не слишком понятно ответил Марк.  
\- И ты решил еще раз посмотреть на нашего железного друга? – понятливо кивнул Смит.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Марк и, окончательно убедившись, что его не будут ругать за шляние по подвалам, осмелел и подошел поближе.  
\- Некоторые другие на вашем месте постарались бы забыть об этом, как о страшном сне. А вы сами лезете, - Смит вновь улыбнулся, было видно, что ему очень по душе такое положение вещей. Марк потеребил сине-серый галстук дома и пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, это же действительно интересно, - будто оправдываясь, сказал он, и Смит кивнул, на некоторое время вновь вернувшись к своей работе.  
\- А где Энтони? – не поднимая головы, спросил он. Марк заглядывал ему через плечо, стараясь не слишком мешать.  
\- Сказал, что у него какие-то дела, - поморщился мальчишка. – Иногда его гениальные планы… просто несносны. Он совсем теряет осторожность. Надеюсь, он не попадет в переделку.  
\- Я помню по его «общению» с мистером Монмаутом, - фыркнул Смит.  
\- Энтони рассказывал… так вы тогда специально вмешались? – внезапно восхищенно понял Марк.  
\- А то, - Смит лукаво, совсем по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся, но тут же назидательно поднял палец вверх: - Но вообще-то в параграфе про Римскую империю действительно поразительно много чепухи, так что не верьте тому, что там написано. Я там был, и у меня один друг оттуда, ну, почти, он там долго жил, о, этот Рори-римлянин… а вот у автора учебника, увы, таких знакомств явно не было. Может, стоит вернуться немного в прошлое и помочь ему?.. – Смит задумчиво почесал затылок своим прибором.  
\- Вы были в Римской империи? – недоверчиво переспросил Марк.  
\- Ну да, - как само собой разумеющееся, подтвердил Смит. – Где я только не был… даже в Помпеях, о, - мужчина оборвал себя и вновь вернулся к своему странному занятию, жужжа на останки робота.  
\- Мистер Смит…  
\- Доктор, - рассеянно поправил он, - на самом деле я Доктор.  
\- Доктор, - послушно повторил Марк. – Что вы делаете?  
Доктор быстро облизнул губу и поднялся с корточек, встав рядом с мальчиком. На лице его отображалась глубокая задумчивость.  
\- Я пытался понять, нельзя ли как-то через кибермена отследить сигнал к передатчику, но, к сожалению, от дезактивированного от него мало толку, и похоже на то, что он просто самоуничтожился, когда Мастер нашел способ заставить его говорить… - рассеянно ответил Доктор. – Проблема в том, что мы не знаем, где этот передатчик, не знаем, зачем он – но точно можем сказать, что ничего хорошего кибермены не затевают…  
\- Например?  
\- Ну, ты читал фантастические романы? Там же было что-то про инопланетян или роботов, захватывающих Землю… или это еще не было написано? – Доктор задумчиво подергал бабочку. – Как бы там ни было, это как раз тот случай… а еще, передатчика не достаточно. А у нас очень, очень мало информации, и это совсем плохо.  
\- А что нужно еще? – переспросил Марк.  
\- Приемник. Как радио, - пояснил Доктор. – Представь себе, далекая-далекая радиостанция, с которой идет сигнал, но сам этот сигнал не может проигрывать музыку, и голос тоже, нужно, чтобы он был трансформирован радиоприемником. Кибермен сказал, что они собираются подчинить разумы людей, но они не смогут сделать это без посредников. Нужно что-то, близкое по структуре… не знаю. Я понятия не имею, где искать это, - вздохнул он, взмахнув рукой, но тут же встряхнулся: - Ладно, пойдем. Думаю, у нас есть еще время, так что мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, - он потрепал Марка по волосам и повел за собой на выход из подвала.

Энтони перехватил Мастера на выходе из трапезной. Мальчик был немного на взводе, и Мастер вздохнул, поняв, что ему в очередной раз придется столкнуться со странными проявлениями эмоций земных обитателей.  
И почему он вообще с этим возится?  
\- Ну что? – напряженно спросил у него Энтони без вступлений.  
\- Что? – недоуменно переспросил Мастер, замедляя шаг. Отколовшись от основной массы выходящих с обеда студентов и преподавателей, они вышли на улицу: как для конца сентября, день выдался удивительно теплый, и пробивающееся сквозь тучи солнце любовно освещало живописные поля Суррея. Недалеко на спортивной площадке студенты постарше готовились к футбольному матчу, и Мастер едва заметно поморщился: он никогда не понимал этого пристрастия многих разумных видов к азартным играм.  
Там все слишком зависит от случая.  
\- Ну, вы, кажется, собирались спасать нас от роботов, как-то так, - бесцеремонно напомнил Энтони.  
\- Ну да. И этим сейчас занимается Доктор, - недоуменно кивнул Мастер.  
\- А вы? – разочарованно протянул мальчик.  
\- А я не обязан заниматься всякими глупостями. И вообще, мне не нравится эта планета, - буркнул Мастер.  
\- Почему же тогда вы все равно здесь? – безмятежно поинтересовался Стюарт, глядя куда-то за горизонт. Мастер передернул плечами, но промолчал и поспешил перевести тему.  
\- Ты хотел что-то спросить еще?  
\- Да, - Энтони внезапно помрачнел и опустил голову. – Я хотел спросить вас… про головные боли.  
\- Я не врач, - искоса взглянув на него, напомнил Мастер, стараясь не выдать своей заинтересованности.  
\- Я знаю, - с каким-то отчаянием воскликнул Энтони. – Но вы многое видели, вы были в космосе… я не знаю просто… - мальчик замолчал.  
\- Это Марк, да? – вполголоса спросил Мастер. Энтони отрывисто кивнул.  
\- Он не хочет никому рассказывать… и я тоже не хочу. И если вы с ним что-то сделаете, или заберете куда-нибудь в Бедлам, я… - Стюарт стиснул кулаки, и Мастер положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжав пальцы.  
\- Я не буду ничего делать плохого. И никому ничего не расскажу. Обещаю, - сказал он. Почему-то сочувствующие интонации удались ему слишком легко, и Мастер постарался не задумываться об этом. Энтони чуточку расслабился. – Часто у него эти боли?  
\- Часто, - нехотя ответил Энтони, кусая губу. – Я просто не знаю уже, что делать… оно ненадолго, как будто приливами, но резко, и… я просто не знаю, - повторил он. – Это мучает его.  
Мастер быстро облизнулся и отвел взгляд. Это все было слишком болезненно-знакомо… и что он мог сказать? Что он мог знать, в конце концов?..  
\- Марк говорит, это как будто шум в голове. Он есть постоянно, но в такие моменты становится просто невыносимым, - отстраненно добавил Энтони, и Мастер вздрогнул, коротко взглянув на него.  
\- Я поговорю с Доктором, - пообещал он, и странно было осознавать, что он собирается исполнить это обещание, данное какому-то дурацкому мальчишке с идиотской планеты Земля. – Может… мы что-нибудь придумаем. Доктор любит помогать всем подряд, - скривившись, добавил он.  
Энтони, кажется, чуточку повеселел, и Мастеру хотелось встряхнуть его за плечи: ты что же, дурак, ты что, мне веришь, я же, я же…  
\- По-моему, вы недооцениваете собственные таланты в этой области, - нахально заявил он и, отвернувшись, пошел в здание, едва слышно добавив: - Спасибо.  
Мастер остался стоять, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене. В груди в который раз поселилась ноющая пустота, и Мастер не мог объяснить ее происхождения – или мог, но слишком не хотел.  
В голове, напротив, царила полная сумятица. Мастер прикрыл глаза, но отстраниться от окружающего мира не удалось: с поля доносились крики и ритмичный гул болельщиков, которые были несносны во все времена, собственные мысли толпились, сталкиваясь: кибермены, передатчик, приемник, радиоволна – какая еще волна? – готовящееся вторжение, гипноз – чем они могли воспользоваться? – и снова чертов гул, затекающий с поля и поселяющийся в голове…  
Гул в голове.  
\- О нет, - прошептал Мастер, внезапно распахнув глаза, и рванул внутрь здания. Он бежал по коридорам, расталкивая запаздывающих учеников, а гул с улицы гнался по его пятам, нарастая, усиливаясь и, наконец, превратившись в оглушительный рев космического корабля, заходящего на посадку.  
Опоздали. Опоздали, опоздали, опоздали…  
\- Доктор! – на очередном повороте Мастер буквально столкнулся с ним нос к носу. Лицо его было сосредоточенно, за спиной маячил Марк. – Ты уже все понял? – с какой-то даже обидой выдохнул Мастер.  
\- Да-да, я же не глухой, кибермены решили начать атаку раньше, видимо, они получили сигнал от того охранника, которого мы… - тараторил Доктор, размахивая зажатой в руке отверткой. – Наверно, они решили устроить простое вторжение, без всех этих…  
\- Нет! – Мастер обеими руками схватил Доктора за плечи и встряхнул его, не сводя глаз с стоящего за его спиной мальчишки, лицо которого постепенно начинало искажаться подступающей болью. – Марк и есть приемник!  
\- Что? – Доктор мгновенно замер, будто его выключили.  
\- Гул в голове! – невнятно воскликнул Мастер. – Сигнал, барабаны, гул в голове, головная боль, помнишь?  
Больше ничего говорить не надо было: Доктор подскочил к Марку и, щелкнув что-то на отвертке, вновь посветил – теперь уже на голову мальчика. Лицо Доктора сразу сделалось очень спокойным, как бывало иногда в самых критических ситуациях.  
\- Так, - ровно сказал он. – Хорошо. Значит, кибермены просто решили начать раньше. Хорошо. Я думаю, я попробую по сигналу от Марка засечь передатчик и выключить его, тогда все будет в порядке… - Доктор перевел дыхание и обхватил Марка за плечи, поддерживая его: - Я знаю, что больно, знаю, прости, - беспомощно прошептал он, и в его глазах Мастер заметил затаенное страдание. – Но надо идти, пожалуйста, пойдем, это очень важно, иначе люди погибнут…  
\- Энтони, - прохрипел Марк. В это мгновение здание встряхнуло, со всех сторон слышались вопли и топот паникующих людей. Джентльмены, которых ковали на этой фабрике, может, были бы и неплохи в случае обычной войны – но что им было противопоставить флоту киберменов?..  
\- Мастер сходит за ним, мы встретимся в подвале, - уверил его Доктор и поднял взгляд на Мастера. – Пожалуйста, - одними губами произнес он.  
\- Я расстался с ним пять минут назад. Я приведу его, - отрывисто произнес он и побежал прочь. Смотреть на этих двоих почему-то было невыносимо.  
Мастер проталкивался сквозь беспорядочно носящихся людей, временами буквально сметая их со своего пути: значение имел только глупый мальчишка, ну не мог же он уйти далеко, не так много времени прошло? Мастер постарался абстрагироваться, отключиться от шума и воплей вокруг: жил же он столько столетий с барабанами в голове, и ничего, всего-навсего сошел с ума…  
Какая-то счастливая случайность столкнула их с Энтони на очередном повороте. Мальчишка выглядел скорее сосредоточенным, чем испуганным, и Мастер молча схватил его за запястье и потащил за собой. Тот шустро перебирал ногами, но к шуму вокруг примешались звуки выстрелов и металлическое лязганье, не успели они спуститься даже на несколько этажей вниз. В конце коридора появился отряд киберменов, и Мастер, выругавшись, дернул Энтони за собой в ближайшую комнату, закрыв дверь за собой.  
\- Доктор и Марк идут в подвал, - шепотом пояснил он, наконец, привалившись спиной к косяку. – Нам нужно отсидеться, пока пройдет этот отряд, иначе нам крышка. А теперь молчи.  
Мальчишка кивнул, и они затихли, опустившись на пол у стены. Помещение оказалось пустующим классом, лишь в конце его было несколько парт – кажется, в нем собирались делать ремонт. Что ж, теперь, похоже, капитальный ремонт придется делать во всем здании… Мастер слышал оглушительное биение собственных сердец – раз-два-три-четыре. Он любил опасность, но сейчас происходящее казалось странным, сюрреалистическим сном – как будто он взрослый спасал сейчас маленького…  
Где-то недалеко прогремел взрыв, а потом еще один, совсем близко. Дрожь пробежала по стенам, и взрывной волной обоих отбросило на пол. Когда – буквально через несколько мгновений – Мастер пришел в себя, за стеной стояла оглушительная тишина. Он бросился к двери, рванув ее.  
\- Нет! – в расстройстве крикнул он, несколько раз ударив ладонями о дерево. Дверь оказалась заблокирована. Они были заперты здесь – что за идиотская насмешка, дурацкая случайность…  
Случайности…  
Мастер ненавидел случайности.  
Кусая губы, он повернулся к Энтони. Того потрепало взрывом чуть больше, и сейчас он лежал, скорчившись на полу, и сжимая руками голову. Мастер не хотел верить в то, что он видит…  
\- Энтони? – неловко окликнул он, сглатывая буквы, и опустился рядом на корточки.  
\- Теперь я понимаю… что это за гул в голове… - с трудом выдавил он, и Мастер зажмурился, застонав сквозь зубы.  
Приемников оказалось два. Один Доктор сейчас вел в подвал, пытаясь отследить сигнал. Другой сейчас лежал возле него, корчась от невыносимой боли в голове, и Мастеру хотелось забиться в угол и завыть, потому что эту боль он почти мог чувствовать сам, она билась у него в памяти тела, в обезумевших сердцах на счет четыре… вместо этого Мастер просто прислонился к стене и, обхватив Энтони за плечи, устроил его голову у себя на коленях – как это делал когда-то Доктор, тогда еще его Доктор, его лучший друг…  
Как же он устал…

\- Долго еще? – едва слышно простонал Марк.  
\- Я не могу отследить сигнал, такое ощущение, что он просто… раздваивается, - Доктор потрясет отверткой, но, конечно же, это не помогло.  
\- У меня сейчас голова раздвоится, - прошипел мальчик, стискивая зубы и уже чуть ли не сползая по стенке. Доктор вовремя подхватил его, не дав упасть, и начал нервно грызть ноготь, глядя на отвертку так, будто она его предала.  
\- Я не понимаю, в чем дело… - растерянно прошептал он. – Вроде бы от тебя должен идти прямой сигнал, но кажется, будто он идет еще куда-то… но такого не может быть… или…  
Марк скрючился и тихо завыл сквозь зубы, и Доктор неловко обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы установить с мальчиком телепатический контакт и попытаться так облегчить его боль, но эту идею пришлось отбросить: страшно представить, какую силу может набрать сигнал, если к приемнику подключить мозг Повелителя времени…  
\- Это не ты, - тихо, успокаивающе твердил Доктор, все еще поглядывая на отвертку – уже почти с отчаянием. – Держись. Это не ты, это не твоя боль, это маленькая железная штука у тебя в голове, чип, который установили кибермены, это не ты… мы дойдем, мы справимся…  
Внезапно отвертка мигнула. Кажется, она уловила сигнал.

Они сидели взаперти уже почти полчаса. Шум за дверьми так и не возобновился, лишь где-то вдалеке слышалось металлическое лязганье, и Мастер слишком хорошо представлял, что там происходит. Очередная станция переработки. Доктор никогда не простит себе, если не спасет их, - губы Мастера покривились в злорадной улыбке.  
Лежавший у него на коленях мальчик в очередной раз застонал от боли.  
\- Доктор что-то придумает, - заверил Мастер, сжав его руку. Энтони слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Вы же и сами в это не верите, - ответил он.  
\- Доктор всегда что-нибудь придумывает, - возразил Мастер, прикусив губу. – Он никогда не сдается.  
Некоторое время оба молчали, и в темноте слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание мальчика.  
\- Убейте меня, - тихо попросил он, наконец.  
\- Что?  
\- Я все равно умру, - прошептал Энтони. – Если этот прибор активируется до конца, вы же знаете… я умру или сойду с ума, и Марк умрет, и все эти люди… Доктор не успеет.  
Прищурившись, он впился взглядом в лицо Мастера и вновь чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Вы можете, я же знаю…  
Мастер молчал.  
\- Как вас зовут на самом деле? – спросил мальчик.  
\- Мастер, - тихо ответил тот. – Меня зовут Мастер.  
\- Мастер, - мягко, будто пробуя имя на вкус, повторил Энтони, и чуть прищурился. – Прошу вас. Сделайте это.  
\- Я не буду, - отрезал Мастер, и он ни за что не признался бы, что у него трясутся руки.  
\- Почему?.. – непонимающе спросил мальчик.  
\- Просто не хочу. Нет настроения, - сквозь зубы процедил Мастер, вперившись взглядом в потолок.  
\- Вы должны, - шепотом настаивал Стюарт. – Если отключить один передатчик, другой не будет иметь такой силы. Это спасет и Марка, и всех этих людей…  
\- Я не буду, - голос Мастера откровенно срывался.  
\- Почему? – спросил Энтони. – Вы же можете, это единственный способ спасти…  
\- Какого черта тебя вечно тянет пожертвовать собой ради кого-то? – взорвался Мастер, встряхнув Энтони за плечи. – Ради чего? Ради этих чертовых людишек, которым давно пора подохнуть, ради этих идиотских обезьян, которым все равно плевать, или ради друга, который… - Мастер запрокинул голову и расхохотался, нервно, истерично, как когда-то, когда был безумным – впрочем, почему был?.. Стиснув пальцы на плечах мальчика, он зашипел: - Вы все равно разбежитесь, ясно тебе? Но ты, ты просто… какого черта! Ты просто лицемер, не делай вид, что тебя заботит судьба Марка, ты просто пойдешь дальше, весь такой жертвенный, и будешь спасать своих дурацких людишек, и будешь героем, и тебе плевать! Какого черта тебе нужно спасать всех за счет себя?.. – голос Мастера сорвался на невнятный шепот. Энтони нашел его ладонь и осторожно сжал ее.  
\- Скажите это не мне… - тихо прошептал он. – Мне не плевать. И ему на вас – тоже нет… но вы же знаете… вы же знаете. Вы должны убить меня. Мастер… пожалуйста.  
Бесконечно долгие секунды тянулись в темноте. По щекам Мастера текли слезы, и Энтони кусал губы, болезненно морщась от все нарастающего гула в голове.  
Едва заметно пошевелившись, Мастер вытащил откуда-то из складок одежды тонкий стилет, и Энтони шумно втянул воздух – но остался неподвижен.  
\- Вы не знаете… - прошептал он, - там – что?  
\- Ничего, чего стоило бы бояться, - неожиданно мягко, почти нежно отозвался Мастер, не зная, говорит ли он правду или нет. Он смотрел прямо в глаза мальчику, поддерживая его за плечи.  
\- Но вы действительно скажите ему… - губы Энтони скривились в странной, почти торжествующей улыбке, будто он знал куда больше, чем мог бы сказать, и в следующее мгновение Мастер нанес удар в сердце, глядя прямо в глаза Энтони. На руки Повелителя Времени плеснула кровь.  
Мальчишка умер почти мгновенно. 

Передатчик был выключен, и Марк чуть ли не плакал от облегчения, когда боль внезапно прекратилась, но Доктор слишком хорошо знал, что это еще не конец. Мастера нигде не было, зная его, можно было смело предполагать, что с ними что-то случилось.  
\- Где Энтони? – неровно спросил Марк, все еще стараясь передвигаться по стеночке. Из подвала они выбирались осторожно, но в этом коридоре и ближайшем киберменов не было.  
\- Надеюсь, что с Мастером, - рассеянно ответил Доктор, что-то крутя в отвертке, и, предотвращая следующий вопрос, чуть улыбнулся: - Как хорошо, что я позаимствовал для такого случая его генетический материал, а, значит, найти его не будет проблемой…  
Марк чуть улыбнулся. Через несколько мгновений отвертка действительно уловила нужное направление, и Доктор, на всякий случай держась рядом с мальчишкой, пошел по следу.  
Сигнал закончился у заваленной двери, ведущей в один из классов на третьем этаже.  
\- Ну да, кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Доктор, подняв голову. В потолке зияла внушительных размеров дыра, провалившаяся в нее мебель с верхнего этажа и забаррикадировала вход: кажется, кибермены слегка перестарались с выстрелами. – Мастер, ты там? – крикнул Доктор.  
Из-за двери раздался какой-то слабый звук, который можно было идентифицировать, как согласие. Доктор подумал мимолетно, что оставленная в сарае старушка-Тардис пришлась бы как раз к случаю, но бежать за ней было слишком далеко и, скорее всего, небезопасно, если учесть, что в помещениях до сих пор бродили кибермены, с которыми еще предстояло разобраться. К счастью, завал оказался не слишком серьезным, и Марк уже оправился достаточно для того, чтобы помочь Доктору, и достаточно быстро они разобрали дверь.  
Улыбка Доктора померкла, как только он увидел то, что было за ней. Мастер сидел, прислонившись к стене, и рядом с ним лежал Энтони, и…  
Марк зажал руками рот, и Доктор машинально положил руку ему на плечо, удерживая.  
\- Он тоже был приемником, - едва слышно сказал Мастер, поднимаясь на ноги. Его лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего, и Доктор молча смотрел на него. – Мне пришлось…  
Доктор не хотел смотреть на слезы Марка, и еще меньше хотел видеть лицо Мастера.  
\- Я пойду, проверю, что там с остальными киберменами, - глухо сказал Доктор. – Отведи Марка к Тардис. Ему здесь больше нечего делать.  
\- Если они не отступили, возможно, тебе понадобится моя помощь, - предположил Мастер, все еще не поднимая взгляда от пола.  
\- Справлюсь сам, - резко отозвался Доктор и, не оборачиваясь, пошел прочь. Сейчас ему было почти плевать, если он действительно попадет в переделку или что-то пойдет не так. Но, кажется, странная удача, если это можно было назвать так, была все же на его стороне. Большинство людей еще были целы, отключение сигнала, подчинявшего их, дезориентировало киберменов, слишком полагавшихся на план, и Доктору не составило труда отрубить их от командного центра, превратив в груду бессмысленного металлолома. Корабль снялся, и Доктор был уверен, что это, конечно, не последняя их встреча… но не сейчас.  
Сейчас единственной его целью было добраться до Тардис, но в сарае его ждал еще один сюрприз: Мастер с лицом, выражение которого Доктор не мог понять, целился из подобранного оружия киберменов в Марка.  
Мастер опустил бластер раньше, чем Доктор успел сказать что-либо: он, кажется, и вовсе онемел от злости, переводя взгляд с Мастера на Марка, лицо которого было залито слезами, но выражало странное равнодушие.  
\- Ради бога, Мастер, - наконец, надтреснуто-устало сказал Доктор. – Откуда столько бессмысленной жестокости? Зачем тебе еще и эта смерть?  
Мастер упрямо прикусил губу и промолчал, и Марк опустил голову. Доктор повернулся к нему, стараясь говорить как можно мягче.  
\- У тебя есть, к кому отправиться?  
\- Родители в Кенте, - коротко ответил он, отводя глаза.  
Все трое молча зашли в Тардис. Мастер ушел тут же, избегая смотреть на Доктора, и Марк тоже молчал. Доктор постарался сосредоточить все свое внимание на нем: он заслуживал этого, он заслуживал всех его эмоций и мыслей, а не Мастер, который в очередной раз…  
Который никогда так и не изменится.  
\- Ничего не хотите сказать в напутствие? – слабо улыбнулся Марк, когда они вышли из Тардис на одной из небольших площадей городка. – Вы же взрослый, умный, и… - его голос оборвался.  
Несколько секунд Доктор сосредоточенно молчал и, наконец, поднял взгляд на мальчика.  
\- Возможно, такого, как Энтони, у тебя больше не будет, - тихо сказал он и быстро облизнулся. – Но люди – удивительные существа. Ты должен твердо знать это. Ты никогда не забудешь его, Марк, - добавил Доктор после паузы, и Питерсон покривил губы в жалком подобии улыбки. Доктор положил руку ему на плечо, вглядываясь в глаза: - И не надо, - закончил он. Помолчав, чуть улыбнулся: - Хочешь, открою тебе секрет? Те, кого мы любим, никогда не покидают нас. Даже если умирают. Все то, что вы с Энтони делали вместе, чему ты от него научился… каждый раз, когда ты будешь делать это вновь или просто вспоминать его, он будет рядом.  
\- Вам легко говорить. Ваш друг с вами, - в голосе Марка не было обиды или зависти, только горечь.  
\- Я очень часто терял его. Он ускользал, раз за разом… - улыбка Доктора стала совсем печальной. – И иногда я думаю, что пережить его смерть было бы легче.  
Доктор чуть сжал пальцы.  
\- Не забывай его. Но и не вздумай жить прошлым. Просто имей в виду, что я сказал: люди – удивительные существа.  
Марк прикусил губу и кивнул, несколько раз быстро сморгнув, и Доктор вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно старым и уставшим.  
\- Прощай. И удачи, - сказал он и, отвернувшись, пошел к Тардис.  
\- И вам тоже, - нагнал его голос Марка.

Доктор нашел Мастера в библиотеке. Он с ногами устроился в кресле, и, судя по резкому движению, до прихода Доктора он сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
\- Мастер?  
\- Отстань, - глухо отозвался он.  
\- Ты сегодня убил мальчика. И хотел убить другого, - отрывисто произнес Доктор, скрестив руки на груди. – Ты думаешь, я могу так просто отстать от тебя?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - язвительно процедил Мастер.  
\- Что это было? – с нажимом спросил Доктор, и его глаза потемнели от едва сдерживаемого гнева.  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться! – вскинулся Мастер, и Доктор внезапно понял, что в этот раз он куда менее уверен в себе и своей правоте, чем старается показать. Доктор не любил давить, но сейчас он не только мог, но и должен был это сделать, предпочтя не замечать того, что Мастер, кажется, и так уже пребывал на грани срыва.  
\- Ты убил четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку, Мастер, - холодно повторил Доктор, подходя ближе. Мастер выглядел почти жалко, но сейчас Доктор не испытывал к нему ни малейшего сочувствия.  
\- Я в курсе, - огрызнулся он. – Тебе напомнить, что он тоже был приемником?  
\- А тебе напомнить, что был другой выход? – Доктор сорвался на крик и стиснул зубы, переводя дыхание и пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться. Мастер, уже не пытаясь делать хорошую мину, запустил руки в волосы, съежившись и будто пытаясь скрыться от нападок.  
\- Я говорил ему это, - глухо пробормотал он, но чаша терпения Доктора была переполнена.  
\- Да, конечно, - издевательски процедил он. – Впрочем, я никогда и не сомневался в твоих методах решения конфликтов… но Марк? Мастер? Что все это значило?  
\- Я не собираюсь тебе отвечать! – внезапно выкрикнул Мастер, и в голосе его слышалась откровенная истерика. Доктор тут же подскочил к нему, схватив за плечи и заставив смотреть в глаза. Взгляд Мастера был почти безумным, как тогда, когда в его голове беспрестанно звучали барабаны.  
\- Я требую ответов, Мастер, - опасно тихо, холодно сказал Доктор. – Я больше не собираюсь играть с тобой в игры. Я уже привык к твоей глупой жестокости, но это перебор даже для тебя. Зачем ты хотел убить Марка?  
Мастер рванулся из его хватки так, что Доктор шлепнулся на пол, и сам он буквально кубарем скатился с кресла, отскочив в сторону.  
\- Потому что ему так было бы легче! – выкрикнул он. – Легче, чем жить без… - Мастер осекся.  
\- Что? – Доктор настолько опешил, что на мгновение даже забыл о злости.  
Губы Мастера покривились в жалкой, издевательской улыбке.  
\- Ты не понимаешь… - почти сочувственно выдохнул он. – И никогда не понимал. Ты всегда радостно шел вперед, что бы ни случилось, тебе никогда не были интересны те, кто рядом и кто остается позади. Скажешь, нет? – его трясло, Мастер буквально выплевывал слово за словом. – Ты никогда не думал о том, каково тем, кто остается без? Я знаю, что это такое!  
Доктор молчал, все еще сидя на полу. Весь его запал разом пропал, будто из него вытащили батарейку. Понимание было тяжелым, как монетный пресс.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, ты собирался… облегчить ему… потому что ты сам… - сбивчиво пробормотал он, не поднимая взгляда на Мастера.  
\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, - устало ответил он, кажется, уже жалея о том, что позволил себе лишнее, и через мгновение дверь библиотеки закрылась за его спиной.


	9. Неисправности

В Тардис было необычайно тихо: не слышалось ни смеха, ни привычных пререканий, и даже мотор, кажется, гудел приглушенно.  
\- Привет, сладкий, - Доктор, впрочем, был на месте – в консольной комнате – как всегда, ковыряясь в каком-то механизме, и это внушало надежду на то, что небо еще не рухнуло на землю окончательно. Надежда, впрочем, была слабой, потому что «Тардис» и «тихо» заранее приравнивалось к катастрофе.  
\- Привет, - Доктор поднял голову от консоли и улыбнулся.  
\- А где Мастер? – склонив голову к плечу, поинтересовалась Ривер, закрывая рукавом манипулятор временной воронки.  
Доктор мгновенно отвел взгляд, и улыбка его стала несколько натянутой.  
\- Его здесь нет.  
\- А где? – непонимающе нахмурилась Сонг.  
\- Ушел, - наигранно-безмятежно отозвался Доктор и принялся крутить в руках отвертку, явно не осознавая того, что жестами выдает свое настроение куда вернее, чем мог бы любыми словами.  
\- То есть, как – ушел? – после паузы с расстановкой переспросила Ривер. – Вы что, поссорились?  
\- Нет. Да. Не важно, - Доктор взмахнул рукой и подкрутил что-то на консоли. «Что-то» отвалилось, и Доктор недовольно поморщился.  
\- Что случилось? – мягко спросила Ривер, осторожно прикоснувшись к локтю Доктора. – В последний раз, когда я вас видела, Мастер пожертвовал собой ради тебя.  
\- И ты купилась? – губы Доктора дрогнули в сардонической усмешке. – Правило первое: Мастер всегда врет.  
Ривер с трудом сдержала несвоевременную улыбку. Надо же. Подумать только, какое единодушие.  
\- Ну, ты тоже купился, - резонно возразила она, а Доктор поспешил сменить тему:  
\- С каких это пор мы встречаемся в правильном порядке? – его вопрос звучал шутливо, но взгляд оставался острым и настороженным. – Ты что, начала подтасовывать факты, дорогая?  
\- Спойлеры, - привычно улыбнулась Сонг, но тут же снова нахмурилась: - Я была уверена, что вы вместе. Мастер прислал мне сообщение, поэтому я и пришла.  
\- Что? – Доктор мгновенно подобрался, впившись взглядом в Ривер. – Что за сообщение?  
\- Он нашел какой-то корабль Повелителей времени в Лондоне 1941 года, - ответила Ривер. – Он написал, что не может управлять им, и ему нужна помощь.  
Доктор недоуменно потряс головой и рассеянно сунул отвертку в какой-то из многочисленных карманов.  
\- Что за бред? – пробормотал он, сцепив пальцы. – Корабль? Почему Мастер не может им управлять? Разве что… - Доктор замолчал, и через мгновение его лицо застыло. – О нет…  
Он бросился программировать Тардис, не обращая больше внимания на Ривер.  
\- Что такое? – встревожено воскликнула она, вцепившись в поручень, когда Тардис тряхнуло. Встрять со своей помощью в управлении на этот раз она просто не успела, хотя соблазн был велик необычайно: в критических ситуациях Доктор напрочь забывал о том, что возит все-таки живых людей. Обычно.  
\- Если я прав, это может быть боевая Тардис, и тогда это очень, очень…  
Тардис замерла, остановившись, и Сонг едва устояла на ногах.  
\- …плохо.

Тардис приземлилась прямо посреди поля. Волны желтеющей травы разбегались во все стороны, где-то вдалеке виднелся город, и, прищурившись, Доктор заметил висящие над ним дирижабли. Пасторальная картинка – если не знать, что в нескольких милях отсюда суетится человеческий муравейник, готовясь убивать и умирать по чужой прихоти…  
В нескольких метрах от Тардис возвышалось едва ли не единственное дерево во всем поле, огромный дуб в несколько обхватов – типичное явление для английского пейзажа, если бы в его стволе не была распахнута дверь. На пороге, загораживая обзор, стоял Мастер, засунувший руки в карман пиджака и хмуро, исподлобья глядящий на новоприбывших.  
Доктор не захотел встречаться с ним глазами – посмотрел мельком и перевел взгляд за его спину, будто ничего и не случилось, и Мастер в очередной раз не…  
\- Пошли, - коротко сказал он и взял Ривер за руку, поведя за собой. Мастер молча посторонился, пропуская их внутрь, и Доктор очень постарался не задеть его плечом или полой пиджака.  
Сил на злость или даже просто огорчение не было – все это выплеснулось и перегорело тогда, когда Доктор понял, что каким-то неведомым образом Мастер в очередной раз сбежал. Там, где должны были быть эти эмоции, разливалось ноющее, тягучее, бессмысленное разочарование, и Мастер зря мялся: он мог не опасаться укоров или выяснений отношений. Выяснять, по всей видимости, было нечего, и Доктор очень жалел, что не понял этого раньше, вцепившись в глупую, отчаянную надежду на то, что что-то между ними можно еще исправить. Впервые за долгое время ему было прекрасно, благословенно _все равно._  
\- Господи, и где ты только его откопал … - пораженно выдохнул Доктор, как следует рассмотрев зал.  
Он был похож на обычную консольную комнату Тардис, хоть и несколько больше размерами: сводчатый потолок, уходящий, казалось, в сумрачную бесконечность, желтоватые стены, отдельные части которых чуть мерцали, никакой меблировки, кроме трех кресел. Главным отличие была сама панель управления, сделанная в форме прямоугольного треугольника, на каждой стороне которого располагались одинаковые рычаги и кнопки и сенсорная панель чуть больше размера ладони.  
\- Здесь было два тела, - хмуро сообщил Мастер, все еще не глядя на соплеменника.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
\- Они не успели регенерировать, - кивнул он. – Но я не понимаю, как их могло занести сюда…  
\- Так же, как и далеков, - глухо отозвался Доктор, глядя куда-то в стену. В голове одна за другой мелькали картинки не такого уж далекого прошлого: Черчилль, «ручные» далеки, старательно сводящие его с ума, и… - Разлом. Тут был разлом… далеки. Я сталкивался с ними, в Лондоне, в это же время… чуть позже, кажется, по местному времени это будет чуть позже… - бормотал он себе под нос, обходя консоль. – Наверное, они прорвались вслед, но не смогли пережить… регенерировать… - речь Доктора стала совсем невнятной, и он замолчал, кажется, окончательно потерпев поражение в попытке выразить мысли словами.  
\- Ладно, а теперь объясните мне, о чем вы говорите, - требовательно вмешалась Ривер.  
\- Это боевой крейсер Повелителей времени, - тихо ответил Доктор. – Таких было немного… их сделали для Временной войны. Для более эффективной борьбы с далеками… - Доктор замолчал.  
\- И вы летали на таких кораблях? – спросила Ривер, переведя взгляд с одного Повелителя на другого.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да, - одновременно с ним ответил Мастер. Доктор бросил на него быстрый взгляд и поспешил снова отвернуться.  
\- Обычные Тардис рассчитаны на шестерых пилотов, но ею можно управлять и в одиночку, - сухо продолжил Мастер. – Эти боевые рассчитаны на трех Повелителей времени. И только трое могут ею управлять. Никак иначе. Именно поэтому у меня ничего не получилось.  
\- А очень хотелось, - не удержавшись, язвительно вставил Доктор.  
\- А у меня был выход? Ты был бы очень рад, оставшись без своей Тардис? – ровно поинтересовался в ответ Мастер, вздернув бровь. Доктор, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался.  
\- Проблема даже не в том, что я не могу управлять ею. Проблема в том, что у этой Тардис, как и у всех ее сородичей по классу, настроен механизм самоуничтожения, - с расстановкой произнес Мастер, и Доктор вскинулся, взглянув на него и мгновенно побледнев. Мастер издевательски усмехнулся и принялся демонстративно рассматривать ногти. – Ты же помнишь, Доктор? В случае гибели пилотов корабль, оставшийся без управления, должен был взорваться, прихватив как можно больше далеков с собой.  
\- Постой, ты имеешь в виду… - тихо начала Ривер.  
\- Я имею в виду, - перебил ее Мастер, - что меньше чем через три часа этот корабль рванет так, что от любимой планетки Доктора останется разве что звездная пыль. Мне, конечно, плевать, но я подумал, что Доктору захочется это знать, - Мастер усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди, отойдя чуть назад от консоли и всем своим видом демонстрируя незаинтересованность.  
Как же ему нравится эта ситуация. Как же он любит просто наблюдать со стороны за тем, как я барахтаюсь, - Доктор постарался запихнуть эти мысли поглубже и прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув. На это не было времени.  
В этом не было смысла.  
Ривер с тревогой взглянула на него.  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – спросила она, обращаясь, впрочем, больше к Мастеру.  
\- Ну почему же, - хмыкнул он. – Если найти где-то третьего Повелителя времени, с этим кораблем можно будет делать что угодно.  
\- И где ты его возьмешь? – фыркнул Доктор, нервно подергав бабочку. – Нужно перенастроить управление так, чтобы можно было…  
\- Думаешь, у нас получится меньше чем за три часа взломать такую технологию? – фыркнул Мастер.  
\- У нас нет других вариантов.  
\- Да мне вообще плевать! – огрызнулся Мастер. – Это твоя любимая планетка, ты и думай, как ее спасать.  
\- Есть еще Донна, - неожиданно вмешалась Ривер.  
\- Она не Повелитель времени, - отрезал Доктор.  
\- Но у нее был разум Повелителя, - напомнила она.  
\- Если ты знаешь это, ты также должна знать, что с ней случилось, - тихо отозвался Доктор. – Не впутывай ее в это!  
Он старался не вспоминать, просто не вспоминать – иногда забвение действительно было лучшим выходом, но, конечно же, ему не дали закрыть эту тему.  
\- О ком это вы? – заинтересовался Мастер. Доктор пожевал губу и неохотно ответил, не смотря на него:  
\- Донна. Ты должен помнить ее… моя подруга. Рыжая. Ты еще не смог превратить ее в своего клона, помнишь?  
\- Еще бы, - Мастер прищурился. – Ты тогда сказал, что оставил ей защиту. Хочешь сказать, дело не только в этом?  
\- Был метакризис, - сухо отозвался Доктор. – Она приобрела знания Повелителя времени, но ее мозг не был способен это выдержать. Мне пришлось стереть ей память.  
Сам Доктор слишком ярко помнил, как это было, и даже регенерация не смогла до конца стереть это.  
\- Но это же идеальный вариант, - задумчиво протянул Мастер, и Доктор вскинулся:  
\- Что?  
\- Это может сработать. Я верну ей память, и…  
\- И это убьет ее!  
\- Не убьет, - Мастер медленно улыбнулся, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Доктора, и поцокал языком: - Ты что, забыл, с кем имеешь дело? Я перезапустил свой регенерационный цикл. Я специалист в этой области. Думаешь, я не смогу обеспечить защитой ее маленький человеческий мозг?  
Доктор прикусил губу и отвернулся.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил он.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал, - резко отозвался он, скрестив руки на груди и втянув голову в плечи. – Я не позволю тебе экспериментировать с ней!  
\- Почему? – с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Мастер, склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Она моя подруга! – взорвался Доктор. – Она была лучшей подругой, которую только можно… я не могу подвергать ее такой опасности!  
Мастер несколько мгновений молча, непроницаемо смотрел на него.  
\- А, по-моему, дело не в этом, - спокойно сказал он. – Если бы она была так тебе дорога, ты бы согласился рискнуть ради возможности…  
\- Я не такой эгоист, - огрызнулся Доктор.  
\- Да. Ты не эгоист. Ты трус, - все так же спокойно откликнулся Мастер. По его губам блуждала улыбка, но и без того светлые глаза казались двумя кусками льда. – Не возражай, - мягко посоветовал он, - и позволь мне кое-что сказать. Ты боишься не того, что что-то пойдет не так. Ты боишься того, что у меня все получится, и тебе придется взглянуть ей в глаза, этой своей лучшей подруге. И что все вернется. Ты будешь рад ее видеть, ты ведь всегда был сентиментальным идиотом, и если ты ей обрадуешься, это будет значить, что ничего не изменилось. Что ты тот же, кем и был прежде – тот, кто жаловался этому бессмертному придурку Джеку о потере своей возлюбленной Розы, тот, кто рыдал над моим телом, тот, кто так по-детски трогательно боялся умирать… вот в чем дело.  
Мастер замолчал, продолжая улыбаться. Лицо Доктора закаменело, и Ривер осторожно положила руку ему на плечо, в тайне опасаясь, что Доктор сейчас бросится на Мастера. Но он лишь опустил голову, сгорбившись еще сильнее.  
\- Делай, - тихо сказал он после долгой паузы и поднял взгляд на Мастера. – Но я обещаю тебе, Мастер: если ты где-то ошибешься, если с ней что-то случится… я убью тебя, - голос Доктора был настолько спокоен и тих, что внезапно у Мастера не возникло сомнений в том, что он может исполнить свою угрозу.

Ривер стабилизировала тормозную систему, и Тардис беззвучно приземлилась прямо в гостиной квартиры четы Темпл-Ноубл. Ее муж был, по-видимому, на работе, а из кухни доносился голос самой Донны – кажется, она болтала по телефону. Доктор замер, как завороженный, через мгновение шагнул к двери, но Мастер решительно преградил ему дорогу.  
\- Ривер, держи этого придурка подальше, пока я не закончу, - небрежно приказал он. – Это точная работа, мне не нужны его истерики под руку.  
Доктор возмущенно открыт рот, но Мастер уже вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, и Ривер положила ладонь на плечо Доктора, чуть сжав пальцы. Выражение ее лица было виноватым, но непреклонным.  
\- Доктор, мне жаль, но он прав. Тебе лучше подождать здесь, - твердо произнесла она.  
Он с силой втянул воздух и прикрыл глаза. Голос Донны смолк, и Доктор буквально рухнул на диван, обхватив себя руками за бока. Ривер смотрела на него с жалостью, и Доктор передернул плечами, будто желая стряхнуть с себя ее взгляд. На надо жалеть. Глупость какая, какая же… не его надо жалеть.  
\- Что я рассказывал тебе о Донне? – резко спросил он, не поднимая взгляда от бежевого в дурацкий цветочек ковра.  
Ривер несколько мгновений молчала, будто решая что-то.  
\- Спойлеры, - наконец, вздохнула она, и Доктор вновь раздраженно встряхнулся, потирая ладони так, будто они мерзли. В его голове мелькали картинки из прошлой жизни: «Так ты Донна? Донна Ноубл?», лицо Ривер – старшей, чем сейчас, и печальная улыбка на ее губах: мы еще побегаем вместе…  
Спойлеры, Ривер. Спойлеры…  
Но ведь тогда, в Библиотеке, профессор Сонг видела Донну впервые. Значит, они переписывают время – опять?  
Доктор вздохнул, втянув голову в плечи и с трудом поборов порыв спрятать лицо в руках. Плохо, очень плохо, но…  
Если этот чертов корабль рванет, пожалуй, история изменится куда сильнее. Он не простит себе, если…  
В молчании прошло еще около получаса. Наконец, двери распахнулись, и Доктор вскочил навстречу Мастеру, чувствуя, как на мгновение сбился ритм обоих его сердец.  
Мастер выглядел уставшим – и невыносимо самодовольным.  
\- Она спит, - сообщил он. – Можешь идти к ней, Доктор. Она скоро проснется.  
\- У тебя получилось? – едва слышно спросил он.  
\- Сам посмотришь, - ухмыльнулся Мастер, и Доктор, не говоря больше ни слова, едва не смел его с дороги, рванувшись к Донне.  
\- Мог бы и спасибо сказать! – крикнул Мастер ему вслед, но Доктор уже не слышал.  
Донна лежала на кровати в своей спальне, рыжие волосы, куда более длинные, чем когда Доктор видел ее в последний раз, разметались по подушке. Он сглотнул и сел на край кровати, тихо глядя в ее лицо. Ривер с Мастером стали позади, в дверях, но Доктор не обращал на них внимания. Сейчас ни один из них не имел ровным счетом никакого значения.  
Через несколько минут ресницы Донны дрогнули, и она открыла глаза. Мгновение бездумно пялилась в потолок, а потом прищурилась и перевела взгляд на Доктора.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, срочно объясниться, потому что Донна, не понимающая, что происходит – это стихийное бедствие, но Доктор не мог заставить себя сказать и слова.  
\- Донна… - выдохнул он и вновь замолчал, а глаза женщины расширились в удивлении.  
\- Доктор? – подозрительно спросила она. Ее голос звучал несколько хрипло, и Доктор лишь надломлено кивнул, исподлобья глядя в ожидании ее реакции. Несколько мгновений Донна внимательно разглядывала его, а потом резко села и…  
Рука у Донны всегда была тяжелая, и увернуться от пощечины Доктор не успел.  
\- За что? – потирая щеку, обиженно поинтересовался он.  
\- За все хорошее! – возмущенно воскликнула Дона. – Во-первых, где ты шлялся так долго?  
\- Я не…  
\- Во-вторых, - безжалостно продолжила Ноубл, - что это за посторонний Повелитель времени в моей спальне?  
\- Это…  
\- И в-третьих – бабочка? Серьезно? Что ты с собой сделал, марсианский мальчик? – голос Донны сорвался, а лицо внезапно сделалось очень серьезным и сосредоточенным. Доктор смотрел на нее, выдержав изучающий взгляд, и в следующее мгновение Донна молча сгребла его в объятия, стиснув почти до хруста.  
\- Задушишь… - сдавленно пробормотал Доктор, но на его лице сама собой расплылась совершенно дурацкая улыбка.  
\- С тобой и не то сделать надо, - ворчливо откликнулась Донна.  
Она перевела взгляд на стоящих в дверях Мастера и… Ривер. Лицо Ноубл исказилось, отображая шок узнавания, и Доктор съежился, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не схватиться за голову.  
О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Глупый старый Доктор, как он мог забыть, как же он мог забыть, как он мог привести сюда Ривер, Донна не могла не узнать ее, и сейчас…  
Ривер чуть нахмурилась, но умница Донна уже взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась – пусть и несколько натянуто. Доктор выдохнул и нервно дернул бабочку.  
\- Познакомьтесь, это Ривер Сонг, это Мастер, а это Донна… ну, точнее Донна Темпл-Ноубл, или Доктор Донна, но это слишком длинно и сложно, к тому же, может произойти путаница, если вы начнете сокращать как-то не так, ведь зовут-то ее Донна, так что… - Доктор заметил нехороший прищур рыжей и поспешил закруглиться: - Пожалуй, не надо, - он уже стоял на ногах, стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальный, подозрительный взгляд Мастера, который, конечно же, не мог не заметить странной реакции Донны.  
\- И как тебе удалось вернуть мне память? – с искренним любопытством поинтересовалась рыжая, взглянув на Доктора. – Насколько я помню, тогда это действительно было невозможно, а помню я… отлично.  
\- Это он, - Доктор сухо кивнул в сторону Мастера. Тот изобразил шутовской поклон и самодовольно улыбнулся:  
\- Я специалист. Не побоюсь этого слова, единственный во всей Вселенной, - заявил он.  
Донна хмыкнула и обратилась к Доктору:  
\- Вы все, Повелители времени, такие задаваки, или просто друг от друга нахватались?.. А я, интересно, от кого нахваталась? – Донна нахмурилась и задумчиво почесала макушку. Мастер фыркнул и демонстративно закатил глаза. – Ну так что, приключения? Полный вперед? Allons-y? С чего начнем, марсианские мальчики?  
Доктор и Ривер молча переглянулись.

\- Это и есть ваш хваленый крейсер?.. – скептически поинтересовалась Донна, разглядывая консольную комнату боевого корабля. – Нет, Тардис мне нравится больше.  
\- Мне тоже, - радостно закивал Доктор, не сводя взгляда с рыжей. Тардис, как и в прошлый раз, была оставлена в нескольких метрах от боевого корабля: Доктор пробормотал что-то невнятное касательно возможной несовместимости систем, хотя Донне показалось, что он просто боится, что его корабль будет недоволен слишком тесным контактом с «конкурентом». – Ну, к счастью, нам не нужно тут долго быть. Сейчас мы быстренько возьмем корабль под контроль, выключим систему самоуничтожения – быстренько, а потом, пожалуй, стоит выключить его вообще, чтобы он потом не причинил никаких неприятностей… из него получится хороший дуб, как думаешь, надо же разнообразить английские пейзажи?.. и можно будет лететь. Все время и пространство – куда ты хочешь!  
\- Звучит крайне заманчиво, - широко улыбнулась Донна. Доктор буквально сиял, не замечая того, как мгновенно помрачнел Мастер. – Я так понимаю, здесь сенсорное управление? Кладем руку сюда, и если все окей, этот корабль подключается к сознанию, признает нас за хозяев и готов исполнять любые наши желания, как хороший джинн?  
\- Это, конечно, только в том случае, если он посчитает тебя достаточно Повелителем времени, - не удержавшись, встрял Мастер.  
\- О, я думаю, с этим проблем не будет, - самодовольно ухмыльнулась Донна. – Поверь мне, марсианский мальчик, мозги у меня ничуть не хуже, чем у любого Повелителя.  
\- По тебе не скажешь, - буркнул Мастер, как всегда не в состоянии первым закончить начатую перепалку.  
\- По тебе тоже, - с милой улыбочкой огрызнулась Донна, и Мастер посмотрел на нее с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим уважение. – Ну что, поехали, мальчики? – подмигнула рыжая и первой положила ладонь на сенсорную панель у одной из сторон консоли.  
Стены боевой Тардис мигнули, и в следующее мгновение, когда Доктор и Мастер присоединились к Донне, заняв свои места у сторон треугольника, они вспыхнули желтым светом, приветствуя. Закрыв глаза, Донна почувствовала легкое, осторожное прикосновение к своему сознанию, и позволила Тардис проникнуть, считать его – и отступить. Корабль признавал их своими хозяевами и готов был повиноваться.  
\- Получилось, у нас получилось! – радостно воскликнул сияющий Доктор и, отняв руку, принялся приплясывать вокруг консоли, на мгновение закружив Донну. Сияние чуть померкло, создавая теперь уютное желтоватое освещение, будто от живого огня. – Она слушается нас!  
\- Да. Чудесно, - коротко отозвался Мастер. – А теперь придумай, что и как с ней делать. Этот корабль сильно потрепало.  
\- Ну, я думаю, если немного изменить настройки…  
Донна понимала все, о чем они говорили – но бегать (или убегать) ей до сих пор нравилось куда больше, чем заниматься всякими техническими штуками, и она лишь обреченно вздохнула: мужчины! Вечно они так, дай им только техническую игрушку – и за уши не оторвешь… впрочем, чего уж там – вид такого вот Доктора, веселого и энергичного, нравился ей куда больше, чем та бледная тень, в которой она поначалу едва узнала своего старого друга.  
Кстати про старых друзей…  
Оглянувшись, Донна заметила стоявшую неподалеку Ривер и подошла к ней, прислонившись к стене рядом.  
\- Получается, ты теперь спутница Доктора? – спросила она, глядя на нее из-под чуть опущенных ресниц.  
\- Я? О, нет, - Ривер улыбнулась. – Я просто иногда сваливаюсь ему на голову. У него другие спутники, даже двое. Эми и Рори.  
\- Тогда где они сейчас? – недоуменно нахмурилась Ноубл.  
\- Ну, по версии Доктора – отправились на пару дней на какой-то праздник к маме Эми, - усмехнулась Ривер. – А по версии Мастера – они сбежали после того, как он несколько раз пытался их убить.  
\- Какой милый немолодой нечеловек, - хмыкнула Донна, окончательно укрепившись в своих выводах.  
\- Они друг друга стоят, - откликнулась Сонг и, помолчав, спросила: - Ты ведь путешествовала с прошлой его регенерацией, да?  
Донна едва заметно напряглась и кивнула:  
\- Ага.  
\- И каким он был? – с девчоночьим любопытством поинтересовалась Ривер, и Донна невольно отвела глаза.  
\- Лохматым, - сказала она, и улыбка невольно тронула ее губы. – Тощим, впрочем, не больше, чем сейчас. В длинном плаще… неугомонным. Постоянно молол ерунду, да еще и очень быстро. Очень солнечным… и очень грустным.  
Ривер чуть улыбнулась – так улыбаются, когда слушают истории о далеком детстве хорошего друга.  
Донне казалось, что она рассказывает о покойнике.  
\- Ты видела только эту регенерацию, да? – осторожно спросила она. Ривер помедлила и кивнула, посчитав, что в этом спойлеров не будет.  
\- Лучше мне не… - она прикусила губу. – Я и так пережила с ним слишком много. А он со мной – слишком мало… боюсь, его прошлая регенерация просто не будет… - Ривер перевела дыхание и тихо продолжила: - Я боюсь, что настанет такой день – и быстрее, чем я буду готова к этому – когда он вообще меня не узнает… Мне кажется, это убьет меня.  
Донна сглотнула и постаралась выбросить из головы три крестика на психобумаге, улыбку профессора Сонг и растерянный, непонимающий взгляд ее Доктора.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - одними губами улыбнулась Донна, мимолетно прикоснувшись к плечу Ривер, и перевела взгляд на Повелителей времени.  
Нельзя было разобрать, о чем они говорили, но Донне хватало того, что она слышала тон и видела, как неохотно и односложно отвечал Доктор, не поднимая головы от ковыряния в каком-то механизме, и как горячился Мастер, с трудом сдерживая…  
Не сдержал.  
\- Ну и разбирайся сам! – громко рявкнул он и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Доктор так и не обернулся.  
Донна вздохнула. Да, определенно тяжелый случай.

Сбежать. Другого выхода нет – сбежать прямо сейчас. Перепрограммировать этот чертов корабль, чтобы он был пригоден для самостоятельного управления, выкинуть отсюда Доктора и его любимых обезьян – и сбежать. Куда угодно, на край Вселенной – куда подальше, чтобы в ближайшую сотню лет не видеть этого… он ведь Мастер, в конце концов. Неужели он не сможет самостоятельно перенастроить старую галлифрейскую развалюху?  
С развалюхой он ковырялся уже около сорока минут, и она поддавалась – мало-помалу, неохотно, но все же поддавалась, вселяя надежду на скорое спасение.  
Как же ему это все осточертело!  
Мастер ссутулился и замер, упершись ладонями в заваленный запчастями стол.  
\- Жалкое зрелище, - протянули за его спиной, и Мастер вздрогнул, подняв голову. Дримлорд смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу… в его глазах была тоска – бесконечная, бездонная тоска, болезненно напомнившая Мастеру того, прошлого Доктора.  
\- Обязательно тебе нужно было явиться именно сейчас… - обреченно вздохнул Мастер. Он уже привык, что у него все плохое, что может случиться, обязательно случается одновременно – нечего удивляться.  
\- Я просто хочу помочь тебе, Мастер… - мягко произнес Дримлорд и, подойдя поближе, провел рукой по его волосам.  
\- Спасибо, как-то обойдусь без тебя, - огрызнулся он. Дримлорд вздохнул и сел напротив него, положив голову на руки и глядя на него усталыми карими глазами.  
Мастер сглотнул и поспешил отвести взгляд, но избавиться от воспоминаний было сложнее.  
Тот, предыдущий Доктор, был…  
Он не был равнодушным. Ему было не плевать, ему было…  
Нет. Нет, нет, стой, с какой стати ему не все равно, все равно ли Доктору?  
Мастер встряхнул головой и вцепился в отвертку, но сосредоточиться на работе было невозможно: острый профиль Дримлорда, как магнит, притягивал взгляд.  
\- Ты, как всегда, запутался в трех соснах, - со вздохом сообщил он, выпрямившись и сцепив пальцы. Мастер упрямо пялился в панель управления, найденную в одной из комнат дополнительного контроля, прекрасно понимая, что Докт… Дримлорд не обманывается его невниманием.  
\- Мастер… почему ты не убил Марка? – Дримлорд вновь склонил голову к плечу, еще больше став похожим на встрепанного воробья.  
\- Потому что Доктор вмешался, - отрезал Мастер. Его собеседник улыбнулся, печально и понимающе, и качнул головой.  
\- Ты, как всегда, пытаешься казаться хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле, - возразил он. – Я ведь говорил тебе, помнишь: ты можешь быть прекрасен, - Дримлорд сделал паузу и задумчиво почесал затылок, а потом видимо беззаботно пожал плечами, затараторив: - Проблема только в том, что Доктору плевать на это, не так ли? Я хочу сказать, посмотри на себя, ты ведь делаешь успехи…  
\- Я не…  
\- Не перебивай! – выразительные брови Дримлорда взлетели вверх. – Ты не убил его. И я, кстати, могу сказать тебе, почему ты вообще хотел его убить, но, пожалуй, оставлю тебе самому возможность поразмышлять над этим – ты ведь этого не делал, правда? – он смешно поморщился. – Ты всегда так боялся копаться в себе… так о чем это я? Ах, да. Я был прав тогда. Я был тысячу раз прав, Мастер… стоило тебе только захотеть, и ты только посмотри на себя! Только это не имеет смысла, потому что этому Доктору – плевать. И ты сам знаешь это. Ты можешь стать каким угодно, но он слишком сосредоточен на себе, чтобы обратить хоть какое-то внимание на то, что ты меняешься… ради него.  
\- Я не меняюсь. И уж тем более не ради него, - сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Мастер. Больше всего ему хотелось схватить Дримлорда за дурацкие подтяжки, совсем не идущие к этому, старому лицу, и ударить, так, чтобы брызнула кровь, чтобы брови удивленно взметнулись вверх, а глаза потемнели от знакомого гнева – но не этого сочувствия, не этого чертового сочувствия и всепонимания на чужом, украденном лице, на этом ненавистном лице Доктора, которому было не…  
Лицо Дримлорда вновь стало печальным, и он медленно покачал головой.  
\- Не ври хотя бы самому себе, ладно?.. – вздохнул он. – Я правда хочу помочь тебе, Мастер… поверь мне. Дело в том, что, что бы ты ни сделал, этот Доктор не оценит… я бы – да, - лицо его на мгновение осветилось улыбкой. – Но не он. Ты же видишь… Ривер, Донна, кто угодно – только не ты. И это никогда не будешь ты.  
\- Ты эгоцентричная тварь, - процедил Мастер, грохнув о панель отверткой. В нескольких местах заискрило, но Мастер уже не обращал на это внимания. – Думаешь, все всегда о тебе? Мне совершенно не важно, что там думает обо мне Доктор. Пусть носится со своими обезьянами, кудрявой и рыжей, пусть делает, что его душе угодно, мне… - Мастер взмахнул руками и осекся, поймав убийственно сочувственный взгляд Доктора.  
\- Неправда, - мягко, будто разговаривал с больным ребенком, возразил он. – Ты не убил Марка. Ты так хочешь его одобрения, но… слишком поздно уже. Для него такого – слишком поздно.  
\- Как будто раньше было не поздно, - разом растеряв все силы, пробормотал Мастер, вновь опустившись на свой стул.  
\- Раньше, тогда, у меня был только ты. У меня не осталось никого, кроме тебя… и я бы все отдал за то, чтобы ты остался рядом, - Доктор положил руку ему на плечо, и Мастер не стал стряхивать ее. – Ты же помнишь…  
\- Это все была ложь, - едва слышно пробормотал Мастер. – Все то, что ты наговорил мне тогда… все это была чертова ложь! Стоило только тебе регенерировать, ты тут же забыл… показать вселенную… можешь быть прекрасным, - передразнил он. – Теперь Доктор действительно тягает меня по вселенной, как одну из своих обезьянок, и ждет, что я буду соответствовать… - Мастер сгорбился, обхватив себя руками. Он уже не помнил о том, что прикосновение Доктора на своем плече он мог лишь осознавать, но не чувствовать, потому что это был не Доктор, а…  
\- Мне жаль тебя, Мастер, - едва слышно повторил он с болью и пропал, и Мастер вздрогнул, вскинув голову.  
На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что никакого Дримлорда не было и в помине, и он разговаривал с призраком прошлого, с невесть как вернувшимся…  
Какое ему, черт возьми, дело до всего этого, до того, что несет Дримлорд, и тем более до того, что там думает этот дурацкий Доктор в своей дурацкой бабочке и со своими дурацкими спутницами? Да пусть хоть всю планету Земля к себе на Тардис затащит, это будет вполне в его духе, Мастеру плевать, ему нет ровным счетом никакого дела до того, что там Доктор и с кем…  
Мастер съежился и с силой втянул воздух, осознав, что по щекам у него ползет какая-то мокрая гадость.

Мастер не возвращался, Ривер отправилась бродить по кораблю, и в консольной комнате остался только Доктор. Донна придирчиво оглядела одно из кресел, покрытое солидным слоем пыли, и, мысленно попрощавшись с любимыми джинсами, уселась на него, глядя на Доктора. Тот мимолетно улыбнулся ей, оторвавшись от копания в навигационных устройствах, и снова вернулся к работе, но Донну такое положение вещей не устраивало совершенно.  
\- Рассказывай, - безапелляционно потребовала она.  
\- Что? – недоуменно переспросил Доктор, вновь подняв голову.  
\- Желательно все, - ухмыльнулась она и тут же нахмурилась, помолчав. – Ривер… - наконец, сказала она.  
Доктор ссутулился и рвано кивнул.  
\- Да. Ривер…  
\- Как ты с этим?..  
\- Никак, - все так же односложно отозвался Доктор, избегая взгляда рыжей, и попытался изобразить улыбку, беспомощно пожав плечами: - А разве у меня есть выбор?.. Мы встречаемся в неправильном порядке. Я даже не знаю толком, как именно – вразброс или… в противоположных направлениях, - Доктор прикусил губу – это была тема, о которой он предпочитал не размышлять. Забыть, засунуть на самую дальнюю полку, потому что – эта странная женщина уже – часть его личного мирка, и Доктор не хочет представлять, каково будет, что будет, когда исполнится ее правда, когда она станет ему _кем-то_ , когда… когда он отдаст ей свою отвертку.  
\- И каждый раз, когда вы встречаетесь, ты вот так вот смотришь на нее и вспоминаешь, как она умерла… - едва слышно произнесла Донна – она не спрашивала, а утверждала, и Доктор лишь еще раз надломлено кивнул.  
 _\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- На языке Повелителей времени это означает «совсем не в порядке?» … Тогда я тоже в порядке._  
Донна помолчала – эта удивительная, шумная, бестактная женщина точно знала, когда слова бывают лишними, но потом встряхнулась и вновь улыбнулась:  
\- Ладно. Тогда Мастер. Кто он такой?  
\- Повелитель времени, - Доктор пожал плечами и попытался снова уткнуться в механизм, но, конечно, с Донной этот номер не прошел.  
\- Это я и так вижу, марсианский мальчик, - нахмурилась она. – Но в первый и единственный раз, когда мы встречались, если это можно так назвать, он превратил в своих клонов все население Земли… судя по тому, что это продлилось недолго, это тебе не очень понравилось.  
\- Ага, - коротко отозвался Доктор, старательно отводя глаза.  
\- А сейчас… нет, так дело не пойдет, - Донна грозно скрестила руки на груди. – Мне что, клещами из тебя информацию вытягивать? – она вздернула бровь и, кажется, действительно готова была перейти к репрессивным мерам.  
\- Ну…  
\- Кто он? – с нажимом повторила она. – И не надо мне давать его видовую классификацию, пожалуйста. Я это знаю не хуже тебя, мозги Повелителя времени, помнишь? – Донна показала пальцем на свою голову. Доктор обреченно вздохнул и все-таки поднял взгляд на подругу. Он выглядел растерянным мальчишкой.  
\- Ну, он… - Доктор запнулся, зябко потирая ладони. – Он… он мой… ну, он мой… - он выглядел почти жалобно и откровенно беспомощно.  
\- Так, ясно, - сочувственно вздохнула Донна. – Ну и что он натворил? Или что ты натворил?..  
\- Почему сразу… - попытался было возмутиться Доктор, но Донна оборвала его взмахом руки:  
\- Эй, я же не слепая!  
Доктор выдавил из себя улыбку и вновь неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, он… слушай, если рассказывать по порядку, то это займет… он просто…  
Донна обреченно закатила глаза.  
\- Давай не по порядку. Давай просто ты объяснишь мне, почему, если он «твой», ты так старательно игнорируешь его, а он ходит, как пыльным мешком пришибленный?  
\- Я не игнорирую! – вскинулся Доктор и тут же поник: - То есть, может, и игнорирую, но это… - он оборвал сам себя.  
\- Вот, будь добр, объясни, что «это», - Донна опасно прищурилась. – Потому что пока что все, что я вижу – что вы морочите головы друг другу и себе самим, и почему-то никто больше, по всей видимости, не додумался вам об этом сказать. Поэтому я хочу иметь полную картину, чтобы знать, где именно вы оба идиоты – а в том, что это так, я не сомневаюсь.  
Доктор положил отвертку на панель управления и сцепил руки, чтобы не было соблазна начать теребить что-то. Он не знал толком, что и как рассказывать – да и как можно вместить в рассказ – _Мастера_? Все равно, девятьсот ли лет их странной дружбы-вражды, или хотя бы то, что произошло после его возвращения, после того, как, в очередной раз, едва не погибнув, Доктор проснулся в Тардис и увидел рядом с собой этого нового Мастера, ледяного Кая, еще более чужого и непонятного, чем раньше – если, конечно, такое вообще возможно.  
Доктор говорил, постоянно сбиваясь, рассказывал то о Верлене и Рембо, то о полузабытых годах Академии, говорил о расе Мастера, упустив все, что касалось его самого, о попытках отделаться от Пондов и о Марке с Энтони, почему-то о Логополисе и падении с башни – ему казалось, что он давно уже выбросил это из памяти, оставив далеко позади – и о том, как бывает, когда ненадолго, соприкасаясь лбами, они позволяли друг другу поверхностно, поспешно обменяться тем, что было в их головах – единственный вид близости, который был им доступен.  
\- Слушай, а вы с ним не… ну… - после паузы подозрительно спросила Донна.  
\- Что? – непонимающе нахмурился Доктор.  
\- Не пара? – бесцеремонно закончила она.  
\- Что? Мы с Мастером? Нет! Нет, нет, ты что! Ни за что! – Доктор отчаянно замотал головой, потом на секунду замер, задумавшись, после чего на лице его отобразился искренний ужас, и он еще раз помотал головой, решительно отрезав: - Нет!  
\- Ну да, может, и хорошо, - задумчиво протянула рыжая. – Если ты как друг такой невнимательный…  
\- Я невнимательный? – обиделся Доктор. – Почему это я невнимательный?  
Донна вздохнула и скрестила руки на груди, глядя на Доктора, как на несмышленого ребенка.  
\- Знаешь… - медленно протянула она, - если что я и вынесла из твоего рассказа, так это то, что ты любишь его. Не в том смысле, не дергайся – мне плевать, в каком смысле. Но у тебя есть свой собственный его образ. И не имеет значения, насколько реальность ему соответствует: поступает он хуже, чем ты от него ожидаешь, или лучше – каждый раз у тебя происходит когнитивный диссонанс – спасибо за термин – и ты понятия не имеешь, что с этим делать. Но вместо того, чтобы исходить из принципа реальности и менять свои представления в соответствии с ней, ты каждый раз обижаешься на реальность – на Мастера – за то, что он не соответствует твоему видению… но он тоже живой, Доктор. Не стоит забывать об этом, - Донна перевела дыхание и скептически вскинула бровь: - Что у тебя за спутники такие, если не нашлось никого, кто мог бы тебе сказать, что ты идиот?  
Доктор молча пялился на свои руки, потому что иногда Донну было легче убить, чем переспорить – особенно, когда она была права.  
\- Как ты была? – тихо спросил он после долгого молчания.  
Она подняла на него задумчивый, внимательный взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. Как это бывает у людей – хорошо. Ну, знаешь… впрочем, откуда тебе, - она мимолетно улыбнулась. – Работа – неплохая, как для меня, хороший муж. Быт. Дедуля все пытался вытащить меня… он продолжал постоянно ходить на тот холм. Иногда мне казалось, что он не просто смотрел, а ждал – теперь я понимаю, чего, а тогда… он постоянно пытался вытянуть меня с собой. Но мне было неинтересно, - Донна беспомощно пожала плечами, и Доктор отвел глаза.  
\- Я не мог поступить иначе… - едва слышно прошептал он.  
\- Эй! – воскликнула Донна, скрестив руки на груди. – Марсианский мальчик, вот только не начинай! Не вздумай чувствовать себя виноватым, я и так знаю, что это твое любимое занятие… просто не вздумай!  
Доктор слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как разливается в груди невыразимое тепло, да еще – какое-то странное пощипывание в глазах. Память прошлого воплощения подсказывала, что это всего лишь подступающие слезы, и Доктор порывисто вздохнул – ну вот, еще чего не хватало… он уже давно не…  
\- Когда встал вопрос об этом, Мастер сказал, что я боюсь возвращать тебе память… не только из-за возможного вреда тебе, но и из-за себя, - невесть зачем признался он. – Потому что, если ты вернешься, то вернусь и я… тот я.  
\- А тебе очень не хотелось возвращать его?.. – понимающе вздохнула Донна. – Что ты с собой сотворил, Доктор?  
Он подобрал под себя ноги, не слишком удобно, по-детски устроившись в кресле, и исподлобья взглянул на Донну.  
\- Я потерял… все, что мог, - глухо отозвался он. – И себя – тоже. Мне предсказали мою смерть, и… потом вернулся Мастер, я думал, все можно исправить, можно… - Доктор сглотнул. – Но все рухнуло… а я так не хотел умирать… глупо, абсолютно глупо не хотел умирать… но стало легче, когда я все-таки… регенерировал. У меня тогда не было выбора. Я был на твоей свадьбе, - невпопад добавил он, - видел Уилфа… помнишь лотерейный билет?.. Стало легче, - повторил он, уставившись куда-то в пол пустым взглядом, и следующую его реплику едва можно было расслышать: - Но иногда у меня такое чувство, будто я до сих пор ношу в себе труп…  
Донна молча поднялась со своего места и обняла Доктора – крепко, сильно, как могла.  
\- Вроде и взрослый ведь, а ни на минуту не оставишь одного – вечно дел наворотишь, - недовольно проворчала она, и Доктор невольно улыбнулся ей в плечо, отвечая на объятие.  
И не надо…

Мастер как раз занимался тем, что пытался взломать расщепитель временных потоков, сделав их доступными для управления из одной точки, когда двери открылись, и в комнату, как к себе домой, зашла Донна.  
Мастер, не поворачивая головы, искоса взглянул на нее и снова вернулся к работе. Он искренне хотел игнорировать назойливую обезьяну, но, конечно, номер этот не прошел: не заговаривая с ним, Донна рассматривала запчасти, сваленные на столе и даже стульях, барабанила пальцами, насвистывала что-то себе под нос и даже пыталась переключать рычаги.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – раздраженно поинтересовался Мастер наконец, когда Донна в очередной раз чисто случайно уронила нужную ему деталь.  
\- Да вот хочу понять, ты действительно не ведаешь, что творишь, или просто мазохист, - мгновенно ответила она, будто только этого вопроса и ждала, и вальяжно оперлась о спинку погребенного под железками стула.  
\- Что? – возмущенно вскинулся Мастер.  
\- Все, - передразнила Донна. - Все, что ты творишь.  
\- Женщина, не лезь не в свое дело, - процедил сквозь зубы Мастер. Донна прищурилась.  
\- Эй, марсианский мальчик, - опасно ласково протянула она, - вот не надо этого шовинизма. И делать вид, что ты так страшно занят – тоже. Знаю я таких занятых, - Донна выразительно вздернула бровь, и Мастер недовольно поморщился, прекрасно понимая, с кем удостоился сравнения.  
\- Все равно не лезь, - буркнул он.  
\- Ну уж нет, дорогой, - Донна поджала губы. – Я буду лезть до тех пор, пока вы с Доктором не перестанете трепать друг другу нервы.  
\- Ну вот и отправляйся к своему драгоценному Доктору, - отрезал Мастер.  
\- У него я уже была, - спокойно сообщила Донна.  
\- И что? – невольно заинтересовался ее собеседник. Ноубл мысленно довольно ухмыльнулась, в очередной раз поняв, что не ошиблась.  
\- Он рассказал мне кратко, что у вас тут происходит. Я сказала ему, что он идиот, - честно ответила она.  
\- Давно пора, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Мастер.  
\- Но ты – идиот не меньший, - невинно осадила его Донна, и Мастер вновь скривился. Бывший зеленым огонек на панели замигал недовольным желтым, и Повелитель понял, что, отвлекшись, уже умудрился где-то напортачить – ну отлично, просто замечательно!  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – устало вздохнул он.  
\- Поговорить, - спокойно ответила рыжая.  
\- Мне с тобой не о чем разговаривать, - когда-то Мастер думал, что больше всего на свете его раздражает Доктор. Или его обезьяны. Эта рыжая, совместившая в себе и ту, и другую категорию, определенно была ужасней.  
\- По-моему, у нас есть один общий интерес, - вздернула бровь Донна и, лихо сгребши все запчасти на пол, все же уселась на стул, царственно закинув ногу на ногу. Мастер постарался вместе со своим стулом отодвинуться как можно дальше.  
\- По-моему, ты ошибаешься, - он упрямо перехватил отвертку, через мгновение сообразив, что держит ее на манер кинжала.  
\- Я бы не советовала тебе пытаться копаться в этой микросхеме, если ты не хочешь переключить электричество на ручной режим управления из этой рубки и сидеть здесь до скончания века, включая и выключая для нас свет… - продолжая говорить, Донна отобрала у Мастера отвертку и отложила ее подальше. Окончательно ошалевший от такой наглости Повелитель времени несколько мгновений пялился на нее, а потом встал и упрямо потянулся за отверткой, но Донна вместе со стулом отодвинулась чуть вправо, окончательно перекрыв Мастеру доступ к конфискованному предмету. Он остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- А вот теперь поговорим, - удовлетворенно заключила она.  
Мастер поймал себя на том, что раздумывает, что, пожалуй, еще одно убийство уже не сможет слишком сильно повлиять на ситуацию в целом, поэтому, возможно, если он сейчас вот стукнет ее чем-нибудь тяжелым…  
\- Если ты высчитываешь вероятность несчастного случая с летальным исходом для меня, то шансы 1 к 60. Но теперь, когда я это озвучила – 1 к 125. А с тем, чтобы Доктор тебя не заподозрил, и вовсе 1 к 230, - бесстрастно сообщила Донна.  
\- Его ты тоже так доставала? – вздернул бровь Мастер, поймав себя на мысли, что у рыжей, определенно, есть стиль, и, попади она в хорошие руки, из нее вышла бы хорошая злодейка.  
\- Когда это нужно было – да, - любезно отозвалась она. – К счастью, он быстро понял, что сопротивление бесполезно, и поэтому до крайних мер дело доходило редко. А ты вот несообразительный.  
\- Знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что это он мазохист, если действительно получает удовольствие от твоего общества! – абсурдность ситуации воспринималась все более остро.  
\- Знаешь, он скорее мазохист, если получает удовольствие от _твоего_ общества, - в тон ему парировала Донна. – Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, ты можешь быть очень милым, когда постараешься, - Мастер задохнулся от возмущения, - но у тебя в голове нужно провести основательный геноцид тараканов, прежде чем выпускать в общество.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - Мастер вздернул подбородок, изобразив один из самых своих эффектных взглядов сверху вниз – что на Донну, впрочем, никакого действия не возымело. – Если уж говорить об этом, твоего Доктора это касается в не меньшей мере.  
\- Почему сразу моего?  
\- Ну не моего же, - машинально отозвался Мастер и замолчал, сообразив, что разговор начинает приобретать какой-то странный оборот - точнее, что эта рыжая стерва незаметно умудрилась все же навязать ему разговор о Докторе.  
\- Ну уж нет, - хмыкнул Мастер, отвечая на свои мысли. Донна все еще сидела на стуле, кажется, ничуть не стесняясь тем, что собеседник нависал над ней. – Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой Доктора. Я вообще не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать. Убирайся!  
\- Я бы, может, и убралась, - внезапно серьезно ответила Донна, - если бы у тебя был кто-то другой, с кем бы ты мог поговорить.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что мне вообще нужно с кем-то говорить? – по спине Мастера внезапно пробежал холодок.  
\- Потому что я вижу тебя, - так же серьезно ответила женщина и подняла на него глаза. У нее был колючий, пронзительный, понимающий взгляд, не слишком согласующийся с внешностью хамоватой базарной бабы, и Мастер куда отчетливее, чем когда она щеголяла расчетами в теории вероятности, понял – почувствовал – что она действительно не просто одна из обезьян. Она видела и понимала, она была _своей_ – и потому особенно опасной, потому что…  
\- И что же ты видишь? – устало поинтересовался Мастер.  
Донна вздохнула, поправила волосы и отвела взгляд.  
\- У тебя никого нет, - тихо сказала она. – Никого, кроме Доктора. Но ты так боишься, что раз за разом делаешь все, чтобы оттолкнуть его.  
\- Вот только не надо лезть мне в голову! – моментально вызверился Мастер, судорожно стиснув пальцы на какой-то из валяющихся запчастей. Высказанная кем-то другим – недо-обезьяной! – правда казалась кощунством.  
\- Надо, - с нажимом ответила Донна. – И не мне надо, а тебе самому. Потому что, кажется, ты считаешь, что все идет так, как должно идти, и не пытаешься проанализировать, в чем проблема.  
\- Нет. Никакой. Проблемы, - с расстановкой процедил Мастер, вновь с трудом перебарывая порыв запустить запчастью рыжей в башку.  
\- Ну да. Медленное и планомерное уничтожение отношений с единственным другом – это, конечно же, не проблема, - хмыкнула Донна.  
\- Как будто только я виноват! – взорвался Мастер и тут же замолчал, поняв, что, пожалуй, сболтнул лишнее, признав тем самым все остальное, сказанное ею. Но Донна и не думала торжествовать, она смотрела на него внимательно и сочувственно, и этот взгляд раздражал еще больше – какое ей дело, как будто она действительно понимает, как будто можно просто вот так вот взять и… покопаться в голове и этим все решить!  
\- Конечно, не только ты, - спокойно согласилась она,  
\- Заткнись, - процедил Мастер, судорожно стискивая несчастную деталь.  
\- Вы оба хороши, - продолжила Ноубл, мерно покачивая ногой. – Но Доктор, по крайней мере, не делает глупостей только чтобы привлечь твое внимание, а вот ты, судя по всему…  
\- Да заткнешься ты, сучка, или нет?! – взорвался Мастер, и несчастная деталь полетела в стену.  
\- О-о, неужели все настолько плохо?.. – печально вздохнула Донна.  
\- Не лезь. Просто не лезь! – выдохнул Мастер. – Ты своему драгоценному Доктору так лучше не сделаешь, ему ведь на меня вообще плевать, иди к нему, развлекай его, делай все, чтобы ему… давай! Только не пытайся лезть ко мне в голову, рыжая обезьяна, и не думай, что мозг Повелителя времени дает тебе право…  
\- Это ты восстановил мне память, - прищурившись, несколько невпопад напомнила Донна.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - поняв, что легче уйти самому, а потом уже вернуться к работе, Мастер направился к двери. – Я сделал это потому что… - он пинком распахнул двери, но неумолимый голос Донны нагнал его:  
\- Потому что это был единственный шанс спасти Землю. Потому что ты не мог допустить, чтобы Земля была разрушена, ведь Доктор…  
Мастер захлопнул за собой дверь, отрезав ее голос, и зажмурился, слыша лишь пульсацию собственной крови в висках. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он просто свихнется, и эти голоса останутся в его голове навсегда вместо затихших барабанов – мягкий, вкрадчивый Дримлорда-прошлого-Доктора, резкие окрики этой несносной бабы, которая подобралась слишком, слишком близко…  
Голоса, голоса, голоса, недоправды, переправды, правды, которые он не хотел слышать…  
\- Господи, отстаньте уже от меня! – сквозь зубы взвыл Мастер и, едва не наталкиваясь на стены, заспешил прочь. 

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - Ривер прислонилась к стене в одном из пустынных коридоров. Голова гудела, и больше всего ей хотелось заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас, и проснуться через месяц-другой – когда все уже будет решено, когда от нее ничего не будет зависеть, когда…  
Все будет кончено.  
\- Ты должна, - отрезал голос в коммуникаторе. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что поставлено на карту.  
\- Как ты предлагаешь мне это сделать, если…  
\- Я знаю! – яростно оборвал ее голос. – Думаешь, **я** не знаю?!  
Ривер осеклась и замолчала, и несколько мгновений стояла тишина.  
\- Ты должна, - еще раз, уже куда тише повторил ее собеседник. – Мне очень жаль, Ривер, но от этого сейчас зависит все. Последний рывок.  
\- Последняя неисправность в механизме мироустройства. Последний удар, - не сдержавшись, язвительно передразнила она.  
\- Мне напомнить тебе, что, если ты этого не сделаешь, скоро исчезнешь и ты сама? – ровно поинтересовались в коммуникаторе.  
Ривер закрыла глаза.  
\- Я просто не могу поступить так с ним… я бы лучше исчезла сама, чем…  
\- Ты исчезла. Исчезла бы. И что? Ты думаешь, ему от этого стало лучше? – саркастично поинтересовался ее собеседник, и Ривер не нашлась, что ответить.  
\- Он никогда меня не простит… - прошептала она наконец.  
\- Ты только что, кажется, заявляла, что тебе лучше бы исчезнуть, - с убийственной логикой напомнил ей голос. – Так какой смысл тогда заботиться о том, простит или нет?..  
\- Знаешь, иногда я действительно готова причинить ему любую боль, только бы не общаться с тобой таким! – сквозь зубы процедила Ривер, только в этом позволив прорваться нараставшей в ней злости. Собеседник ее молчал несколько долгих мгновений.  
\- Я тоже, - едва слышно ответил он, наконец, и Сонг осеклась, поняв, какую болезненную бестактность только что ляпнула.  
Еще несколько долгих десятков секунд оба молчали, и Ривер рада была, что не может видеть своего собеседника и что он сам не видит ее лица.  
\- Мастер собирался угнать корабль. Он уже успел перенастроить некоторые системы под одиночное управление, - наконец, сказал он. – Ты можешь воспользоваться этим.  
\- Да, конечно, - глухо ответила Ривер, и собеседник, не прощаясь, прервал связь.  
Ривер вновь зажмурилась и, до боли стиснув в руке коммуникатор, опустилась по стене вниз, спрятав лицо в колени.  
Скоро все закончится, - повторяла она себе. Скоро все закончится. Скоро все это не будет иметь значения. Скоро все будет…  
Скоро я, возможно, навсегда потеряю Доктора, - услужливо прошептал внутренний голос, и Ривер машинально утерла рукавом щеки, а потом заставила себя подняться и спрятать коммуникатор в карман.  
Скоро все закончится.

Когда отчаянно загремел колокол, Доктор с Донной обсуждали, отправиться им сначала на Креторию, где был самый вкусный в мире шоколад (в этом они сошлись единодушно) или на Непалис, где в это время как раз проводится ежегодный цветочный фестиваль, и вся планета превращается в один большой сад. Донна не была уверена, не случится ли у нее аллергии, Доктор задумчиво чесал макушку, не зная, вызывают ли аллергию тамошние цветы…  
Колокол гремел, возвещая об опасности, и в коридорах с разных сторон уже слышались торопливые шаги – Ривер и Мастер возвращались в консольную комнату.  
\- Что случилось? – воскликнула Сонг. Она выглядела встревоженной и неожиданно осунувшейся. Доктор уже сосредоточенно крутился вокруг консоли.  
\- Черт знает что, он будто отказывается слушаться, - пробормотал он, вскинув взгляд на Мастера. Тот смотрел молча, сосредоточенно. Где-то в нутре корабля гудели, тяжело перекатываясь, механизмы.  
\- Перегрузка системы, - первой поняла Донна.  
Времени на обычные пререкания не было. Как и всегда в критических ситуациях, Доктор с Мастером действовали на удивление слаженно, и Донна не отставала от них. Все трое положили руки на сенсорные панели, пытаясь вернуть власть над Тардис. Ривер стояла чуть поодаль, до крови кусая губу и глядя на них покрасневшими глазами.  
Поток частот корабля неконтролируемо хлынул в их головы – это уже не было мягкое прикосновение ласковой собаки, обнюхивающей хозяина, это были острые когти, вцепившиеся в разум.  
\- Доктор, корабль неконтролируем! – воскликнул Мастер. – Он сейчас взорвется.  
\- Знаю, - рявкнул Доктор и свободной рукой до треска ниток рванул бабочку. – Мы должны отправить его в открытый космос…  
Мастер сосредоточенно кивнул. Доктор взглянул на Донну, и мгновенный панический холод разлился у него в груди. Ее лицо было залито потом, рука на панели тряслась, и устремленный в пустоту взгляд застыл.  
Нет, нет, нет, только не это… телепатическое поле корабля… нет…  
\- Донна… - прошептал Доктор и хотел было броситься к ней, но напоролся на яростный взгляд Мастера:  
\- Не смей, иначе нам не успеть, и твоя драгоценная Земля взлетит на воздух вместе с нами! – закричал он.  
\- Мы полностью потеряем контроль над кораблем с вероятностью шестьдесят к одному, он взорвется через двести три секунды с вероятностью девяносто один… девяносто один… девяносто… - бормотала Донна, и Доктор закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на нее – он слишком хорошо знал, что происходит.  
Им хватило пятидесяти шести секунд, чтобы на тринадцать восстановить контроль над кораблем. Им хватило тридцати трех, чтобы выбежать наружу (оба Повелителя времени поддерживали Донну), и последняя боевая Тардис Временной войны дематериализовалась, чтобы взорваться в открытом космосе.  
Мастер и Доктор осторожно уложили Донну на траву, и Мастер отступил назад, к Ривер, а Доктор опустился на колени рядом с подругой, поддерживая ее голову.  
\- Болит… - едва слышно прошептала она. Пот на ее лице мешался со слезами. – Доктор… неужели опять?.. Неужели ничего нельзя?..  
Доктор молча кусал губы, не зная, что и как сказать. Горло сдавило. Слезы текли по лицу, но воспоминания прошлой регенерации врали: они не приносили облегчения. В груди, кажется, был кирпич – тяжеленный раскаленный кирпич, не дающий вздохнуть.  
\- Да… - тихо отозвался он и судорожно втянул воздух. Донна выдавила слабую улыбку:  
\- Что ж… это было замечательное приключение… Доктор, - гримаса боли исказила ее лицо, и Доктор понял, что больше тянуть нельзя.  
\- Прощай, друг… - одними губами прошептал он и прикоснулся к ее вискам, во второй раз лишая памяти о пережитом вместе самую важную женщину во Вселенной, прекрасную, несравненную Донну Ноубл.  
Ее глаза закрылись, и лицо расслабилась. Она спала, и Доктор продолжал сидеть на коленях. Его колотила крупная дрожь, и мир вокруг расплывался из-за слез – как же давно он не…  
Он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему плечу и вздрогнул: он забыл, что рядом есть – может быть – кто-то еще.  
\- Доктор, - тихо сказала Ривер. – Мы не должны здесь оставаться.  
\- Да, конечно, - глухо ответил он. – Конечно.  
Он осторожно опустил голову Донны на траву и поднялся. Его взгляд остановился на стоящей неподалеку Тардис, а потом – на застывшем Мастере.  
\- Надеюсь, ты доволен, - вполголоса сказал Доктор, обращаясь к нему. – Ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Я отвезу Донну…  
\- Я не виноват. Это не моя ошибка, - резко перебил его Мастер, выглядевший еще бледнее обычного.  
Доктор улыбнулся тяжелой, нехорошей улыбкой.  
\- Не важно, - коротко ответил он.  
\- Но я…  
Доктор поднял на него темный, непроницаемый взгляд.  
\- У меня была надежда, - тихо, ровно произнес он, глядя Мастеру в глаза. – И больше нет. Я потерял лучшего друга – опять. Некоторые вещи просто невозможно исправить… - наверное, Доктор и сам не знал толком, о ком говорит – о Донне или о Мастере. Возможно, об обоих сразу. – На тебе мир клином не сошелся, и мне плевать… неужели ты действительно думаешь, что мне есть дело до твоих оправданий? – хмыкнул Доктор.  
Лицо Мастера заледенело.  
\- Потом я поеду к Пондам, - сухо сообщил Доктор. – А у тебя есть манипулятор, не пропадешь. Я больше тебя не держу.  
Мастер хотел было сказать еще что-то, но Доктор молча вскинул руку:  
\- Я ничего не хочу слышать, - тихо, обреченно оборвал он, и Мастер отступил, как от удара.  
Ривер вздохнула и шагнула к нему.  
\- Мне жаль, любовь моя, - прошептала она и, поднявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала Доктора в щеку.  
Он сумрачно взглянул на нее и отвернулся. Самостоятельно тащить Донну в Тардис ему было явно неудобно, но ни Мастер, ни Ривер не решились предлагать свою помощь, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас он их просто не услышит.  
\- Не знал, что ты тоже склонна к символизму и театральным жестам, - протянул Мастер, когда Тардис растворилась в воздухе.  
\- «Тоже» - в смысле, как ты? – невнимательно хмыкнула Ривер. Мастер скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Смотри, как бы он не понял тебя слишком правильно, - предостерег он.  
Сонг вздохнула:  
\- Скоро это уже не будет важно…  
\- Это ты подкинула в Тардис манипулятор временной воронки, чтобы я мог сбежать, и это ты установила координаты, чтобы я попал к этому кораблю, - не спрашивая, а утверждая, произнес Мастер. - Зачем это все, Сонг? Ты ведешь двойную игру.  
\- А разве ты нет? – вздернула она бровь.  
\- Мне можно, - ухмыльнулся Мастер. – Я не друг…  
Ривер подняла на него неожиданно тоскливый, болезненный взгляд, и Мастер запнулся.  
\- А кто? – тихо спросила она и устало вздохнула: - Мастер, очень скоро от ответа на этот вопрос будет зависеть слишком многое.  
\- Плевать! – фыркнул он. – Неужели ты думаешь, что мне есть какое-то дело до судеб вселенной?..  
\- А кто говорит о вселенной? – сумрачно улыбнулась Ривер. – Речь только о Докторе.  
Мастер не успел ответить или уточнить: Сонг клацнула на манипулятор временной воронки и исчезла.

Приземлившись в саду у дома Эми, где, как предполагалось, она должна была остаться на юбилей мамы, Доктор оглядел памятный ему пейзаж и поднял голову. В доме не горело ни одно окно, и тоскливый комок в груди, кажется, лишь набрал тяжести, не поддаваясь никаким самоувещеваниям о том, что Понды могли просто отправиться куда-нибудь в кино – или куда еще могут ходить люди по вечерам? Будто оттягивая момент, когда придется ступить в пустой дом, Доктор даже вернулся в Тардис и проверил координаты, втайне опасаясь, что снова мог промахнуться и вернуться не несколькими днями, а парой десятилетий позже – в таком случае Эми точно никогда его не простит, и будет совершенно права… но нет, координаты были правильны, и кошки скребли уже на обоих сердцах. Доктор вздохнул и пошел к дому. Дверь была не заперта и поддалась легкому толчку.  
\- Эми? – позвал Доктор. – Мистер и миссис Понд? Это я! Кто-нибудь есть дома?  
Ответом ему была лишь тишина.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - как часто бывало, Доктор начал говорить с собой вслух. – Вы ушли в кино, куда же вы еще могли деться. Или в театр? Нет, пожалуй, все-таки в кино, после театра шестьдесят седьмого века, куда я как-то их свозил, теперешний вряд ли покажется Эми интересным – там до сих пор нет антигравитационных устройств…  
Бормоча себе под нос какую-то успокоительную ерунду, Доктор бессистемно прошелся по первому этажу, включая и выключая свет, а потом взбежал по лестнице наверх, к старой комнате Эми, откуда, в каком-то смысле, когда-то и началось их приключение. Нехорошее предчувствие усиливалось, Доктор заглянул даже в ванную – там было безупречно чисто и как-то даже неживо – а потом уже толкнул дверь в комнату Эми.  
На полу плясали отблески неестественного, голубоватого света, и Доктор, сглотнув, поднял взгляд на стену, прорезанную трещиной – куда более широкой, чем та, которую он закрыл около года или тринадцать лет назад.  
Понимание было мгновенным и муторным, как пробуждение от ушата холодной воды. Доктор на мгновение закрыл глаза, а потом осторожно сделал несколько шагов к стене, чувствуя, как уходит из-под ног последний кирпичик его тщательно выстроенного и оказавшегося таким непрочным мирка.  
\- Я старый дурак… - одними губами прошептал он, действительно будто постарев за мгновение на несколько сот лет. – Прости меня, Амелия…

Кресло было удобным, а вот в самой тесной однокомнатной квартире царствовал откровенный бардак, будто после погрома, и даже место для сидения пришлось освобождать из-под завала какого-то тряпья. Ждать пришлось недолго: входная дверь заскрипела, впуская владельца квартиры. Он увидел Мастера сразу и застыл, не проявляя, впрочем, особых признаков удивления, и несколько мгновений они разглядывали друг друга.  
\- Ты ничуть не постарел, - заметил Марк.  
\- А тебе не идет форма, - в тон ему отозвался Мастер. – Собираешься на фронт?  
\- Ага, - не обращая особого внимания на вторжение, Марк начал разбирать вещи, запихивая часть из них в вещмешок, другую, большую – несортированным комом в один из шкафов. – Родственники в парламенте, понимаешь ли, интриги…  
\- Что, отправляют на передовую? – уточнил Мастер со странной смесью злорадства и сочувствия, когда в голове промелькнули смутные, из позапрошлых жизней, воспоминания о его собственных весьма напряженных отношениях с галлифрейским Советом.  
\- Да нет же, - фыркнул Марк, будто Мастер сказал что-то очень глупое. – Наоборот – я от них сбегаю. Надоели.  
\- Что, настолько надоели, чтобы добровольно совать свою голову под пули, если есть возможность этого избежать? – недоуменно прищурился Повелитель времени. Марк пожал плечами, быстро оглянувшись на собеседника, но не прекращая своего занятия.  
\- Конечно, - как само собой разумеющееся, заявил он. – Там дело зависит от случая. Голова под пулями… Можно остаться целым. Можно по-дурацки погибнуть в первый же день. Как повезет. Но везение или даже неудача – куда более приятная штука, чем сборище престарелых аристократов и бюрократов, каждый из которых твердо уверен, что лучше всех прочих знает, как и зачем нужно жить и что именно тебе нужно делать со своей жизнью. На фронте, когда полагаешься на удачу, есть еще хоть какие-то шансы выжить и остаться в здравом уме.  
Мастер молча уставился в противоположную стену. Умный мальчик. Умный. Сам он эту простую истину понял слишком поздно – когда истратил почти все регенерации… впрочем, воспоминания были слишком далекими, чтобы все еще причинять боль – лишь легкое недовольство собой.  
Мастер не знал, что сказать – да и вообще он с трудом мог ответить, зачем вообще пришел, на что надеялся. Увидеть, что Марк справляется? Справляется, да, и куда лучше его. Зависть? Да, пожалуй. Пожалуй, он должен был бы испытывать ее… но он слишком устал даже для этого.  
\- Хотел посмотреть, что из меня выросло? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Марк, и Мастер недовольно поморщился: он не любил, когда его понимали слишком правильно. – Бессмысленно. Я же совсем в другой ситуации… где Доктор? – после паузы будто невпопад добавил он.  
\- Я ушел, - коротко ответил Мастер, и Марк, отвернувшись, хмыкнул.  
\- Что? – недоуменно нахмурился Мастер, когда объяснений не последовало.  
\- Ты идиот, - спокойно сообщил он.  
\- Что?  
\- Почему ты ушел? – требовательно спросил Марк.  
Мастер раздраженно передернул плечами.  
\- Это долгая история. Если коротко – мы не способны друг друга выносить.  
Марк все же повернулся к нему и, скрестив руки на груди, чуть склонил голову к плечу, глядя на Мастера, как на какого-то несмышленого ребенка.  
\- Я же говорю: ты идиот, - сухо повторил он.  
\- Какого черта? – нахмурился Мастер, постепенно начиная закипать.  
Марк поджал губы, и в его глазах промелькнуло странное, тоскливое выражение.  
\- Ты приходишь _ко мне_ и говоришь, что не можешь выносить своего лучшего друга?.. Позволь сказать тебе кое-что, - вполголоса ровно произнес он. – Ты можешь быть каким угодно старым и умным, но ты не понимаешь одной простой вещи. Когда-нибудь из-за твоей глупости – или, может, из-за его собственной – он пропадет – навсегда. И тогда тебе уже будет плевать на то, могли вы друг друга выносить или нет. Ты не сможешь выносить мир без него, но это уже не будет иметь никакого значения – потому что будет поздно.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! – огрызнулся Мастер. – Это все куда сложнее, чем…  
\- Это ты не понимаешь! – рявкнул Марк, глядя на него с неожиданной яростью, заставившей Повелителя времени осечься на полуслове. – Ты считаешь, что все ваши недопонимания и противоречия что-то значат? Молчи, Мастер, ради всего святого, молчи, иначе я ударю тебя! Мне плевать, что у вас там не так, потому что это не имеет ровно никакого значения. Ничто не имеет значение, кроме того, что вас двое… пока двое. И ты можешь ссориться с ним, обижаться, ты можешь сбегать – мне плевать, что у вас там! – но, поверь мне – это будет казаться таким смешным и нелепым, если с ним что-то случится…  
 _А кто говорит о Вселенной? Речь только о Докторе…_  
Марк раздраженно передернул плечами, будто недовольный, что сказал слишком много, и вновь отвернулся, поспешно забрасывая вещи в мешок. Мастер молча смотрел в его спину, не зная уже, что глупее – пытаться отрицать очевидное или согласиться и…  
\- Я пойду, - коротко сказал он, поднявшись из кресла и устанавливая координаты на манипуляторе.  
Марк коротко глянул на него через плечо и прищурился.  
\- Надеюсь, в правильном направлении, - сухо заметил он, и Мастер, не прощаясь, дематериализовался.

Мастер нашел Доктора на кухне. Он сидел за столом, положив на него руки и страшно сгорбившись. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, и Мастер замер в дверях, буквально напоровшись на его взгляд. В нем была тоска – бесконечная, тяжелая, сжимающая сердце, но уже в следующую секунду бледное лицо Доктора осветилось улыбкой. Неловко, будто он был весь составлен из хрупких стеклянных деталей, Доктор поднялся, шагнул к нему, и обнял, с силой сжав плечи и уткнувшись носом в шею. У него были ледяные ладони, и Мастер вздрогнул. Перед его глазами все еще стояло выражение лица Доктора в те короткие мгновения, пока он не увидел, пока он не узнал его, и сердца сжались от какого-то странного, тягостного предчувствия. Повинуясь скорее ему, Мастер почти машинально сомкнул объятие за спиной старого друга. В следующее мгновение Доктор поднял голову, обжигающе, коротко поцеловал Мастера в губы и отстранился, и Мастер не мог сказать, что за странную смесь бездонной печали и ослепительной надежды выражало его лицо.  
\- Я знал, что ты придешь, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Я этого не знал, - фыркнул Мастер, но привычная ухмылка, с которой положено было бы это сказать, показалась вдруг неестественной и сразу стекла с лица.  
Доктор лишь чуть качнул головой и странно улыбнулся.  
\- Что с твоими питомцами? – поднял бровь Мастер.  
\- Все в порядке. Просто нужно еще немножко… времени, - Доктор вновь ссутулился. – Идем. Лучше – идем, - он прошел мимо Мастера, мимолетно прикоснувшись к его плечу.  
Мастер оглянулся, окинув коротким взглядом пустую кухню, и вышел, выключив за собой свет.


	10. Ближе смерти и дальше счастья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название одолжено у рассказа (и одноименного сборника) Элеоноры Раткевич.

Мастер закрыл за ними двери Тардис. Доктор, страшно ссутулившись, уже успел устроиться в пилотском кресле.  
\- Ну так что? Куда отправляемся? – чувствуя странную неловкость, поинтересовался Мастер, постаравшись, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более беззаботно.  
Доктор поднял на него вновь опустевший взгляд – будто он не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают.  
\- Выбери сам, - наконец, отозвался он. Мастер прищурился на мгновение, почти не глядя задал координаты и вышел из комнаты.  
Что-то было не так. Мастер не мог точно сказать – что, но шкурой чувствовал, что что-то происходит, причем нехорошее.  
На следующее утро они прибыли к планете Олфен, знаменитой своими разноцветными облаками, и ощущение неправильности происходящего лишь усилилось. Мастеру плевать было на эти облака, подумаешь, эка невидаль, но…  
Доктору тоже было плевать.  
Он должен был радостно скакать, перечисляя все красоты открывающегося им вида, раздражать Мастера этим своим дурацким восторгом – но Доктор смотрел в небо, похоже, просто потому, что так нужно было, и его глаза были равнодушны – кажется, он вообще не видел этих чертовых облаков.  
Потом…  
Мастер не мог вспомнить толком.  
Еще несколько пустых, почти невидящих взглядов. Иногда, когда он смотрел на Мастера, в глазах его на мгновение плескалась тоска – и Мастер вздрагивал, отводя взгляд.  
Потом, четыре или пять дней спустя, сидя на кухне за завтраком, Мастер быстро облизнул губу и спросил:  
\- Так что там с Пондами?  
\- А? – Доктор поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Понды, - с нажимом повторил Мастер, со странным чувством, напоминающим страх, осознавая, что Доктор не до конца понимает, о чем идет речь. – Ты сказал, что нужно время. Ты собираешься их забирать?  
Доктор несколько мгновений смотрел на него, а потом быстро моргнул и изобразил странную, кривоватую – будто отвык! – улыбку.  
\- Да, конечно… чуть позже.  
Мастер заставил себя допить чай – медленно, очень медленно – не одним глотком – и вышел из кухни со странным чувством, будто привычный ему мир только что изменился до неузнаваемости – и Мастер еще не мог признаться себе, чем именно.  
Скорее машинально он забрел в одну из своих лабораторий и опустился за стол, рассматривая сваленные запчасти и бессмысленную металлическую стружку. В следующее мгновение широким жестом Дримлорд смел ее на пол и уселся на стол, глядя на Мастера сверху вниз.  
\- Помимо всего прочего, - задумчиво сообщил он, будто продолжая незаконченный разговор, - ваша проблема всегда была в том, что Доктор нужен был тебе больше, чем ты ему.  
\- Вот только давай обойдемся без психоанализа, - огрызнулся Мастер. Настроения для общения с этим типом не было уж точно, но Дримлорд, кажется, просто его не услышал, погруженный в собственные мысли.  
\- Помнишь, еще тогда, на Галлифрее?.. – протянул он, выбивая пальцами ненавистный Мастеру ритм. – Он был для тебя единственным. А ты для него – одним. Одним из многих. Да, ты был его лучшим другом… но тебе всегда было этого мало, не так ли? - его губы дрогнули в едва заметной, убийственно сочувственной улыбке. Его голос звучал совершенно буднично, будто он рассказывал о не слишком вкусном обеде в средненьком ресторане. – У него были друзья и кроме тебя. А сам он был единственным, и ты так ревновал и злился, когда он просто проводил время с другими… твои барабаны утихали только рядом с ним, - Дримлорд провел ладонью по его плечу, и какое-то мгновение Мастеру казалось, что он действительно может чувствовать это прикосновение. – Ты ненавидел, когда тебя жалеют, но уже тогда готов был использовать даже жалость, чтобы задержать его рядом с собой… и не думай, что я не знаю, какие фантазии временами порождало твое воспаленное воображение.  
Мастер невольно дернулся, сбрасывая иллюзорную – или уже нет? – руку Дримлорда.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты не. Ты просто хотел обладать им. Как угодно, - спокойно согласился Дримлорд и изобразил задумчивость на не-своем тонком лице. – Слушай, может, тебе действительно стоит его трахнуть? Всего лишь банальная химия. Тебе бы, может, полегчало… Хотя, нет. Не думаю, что тебе понравится… да и не поможет. Ему все равно будет плевать. Ты хотел сделать его своим и только своим… очень, очень эгоистичное желание – поэтому наш альтруист и не понимал его. Он никогда не видел ничьих эгоистичных желаний, кроме своих собственных, да и те скрывал… - Дримлорд говорил, будто хороший оратор или даже актер, умело модулируя выразительным – чужим! – голосом. Что ж, он прекрасно вжился в роль прошлой регенерации Доктора, и, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные руки, Мастер раз за разом напоминал себе: это не он, не он, не…  
Те же широко открытые глаза и улыбка во все лицо. Та же невыносимая болтовня и интонации…  
…говорит, как по писаному.  
Мастер чувствовал, что речью своей Дримлорд будто опутывает его невидимым коконом, из которого Мастер едва ли способен вырваться. Не может по-настоящему возразить, не может даже подняться и просто сбежать… может лишь сидеть и слушать, стараясь не вникать в смысл слов, но не в состоянии совсем перестать слышать, потому что…  
Голос Доктора, голос того Доктора, которому было не…  
\- Он ведь был тогда душа нараспашку, помнишь? Он был единственным, кто мог хоть ненадолго заполнить пустоту в твоей душе, черную дыру, пожирающую чужое тепло – он был единственным, у кого на тебя просто хватало терпения, ведь ты, дружок, всегда был невыносим… - в голосе Дримлорда вновь было чертовски памятное сочувствие, но какая-то часть Мастера вопила: фальшивка! Это не Доктор, сам Доктор так не… не… - Ты всегда считал, что только ты равен ему, что только ты его достоин… - бесстрастно продолжил Дримлорд, не обращая внимания на судорожно стиснутые кулаки Мастера. Кажется, он просто наслаждался звуком собственного голоса, не слишком заботясь о том, слушает ли его собеседник – или просто он твердо был уверен, что – слушает? – А у него была – сначала куча приятелей в Академии. Потом семья. Дети и внуки, помнишь, Мастер?.. А потом спутники. Бесконечная череда обезьян…  
\- Избавь меня от этого ностальгического экскурса, - поморщился Мастер. Костяшки пальцев побелели, напряженные плечи почти сводило судорогой, но он просто не мог заставить себя встать, будто бы слова Дримлорда пришпилили его, как бабочку, все еще живую бабочку, беспомощно дергающую крыльями в жалкой попытке освободиться.  
\- Почему же ностальгического?.. Ничего не изменилось. Ровным счетом ничего. Они всегда давали ему то, чего не мог ты, - улыбнувшись одними губами, вкрадчиво продолжил Дримлорд. Оставшаяся на столе металлическая стружка под его пальцами шелестела, как опавшие листья. – Ощущение собственной важности. Тепло. Потому что ты, рано осознав свою зависимость от Доктора как слабость, сделал все, чтобы скрыть ее даже от самого себя, - рука вновь легла на плечо Мастера, и теперь он уже готов был поклясться, что действительно чувствует это прикосновение. – Извратил ее, заставив – пусть и не до конца – и себя, и его поверить в то, что он тебе не нужен. Что ты ненавидишь и хочешь его убить… - мягкое, якобы успокаивающее прикосновение, а скулы Мастера сводило от бессильной ярости: только бы он замолчал!  
Доктор никогда бы не…  
Доктор?..  
Слова Дримлорда были иглами, и прямо сейчас они вскрывали все его нарывы. Весь гной, весь яд, все то, чего Мастер никогда бы не сказал – и никогда бы не услышал от Доктора, от настоящего Доктора…  
Но ведь это тоже в какой-то мере – Доктор?  
Слова раздражали, слова злили, Мастеру казалось, будто он сам взорвется, если не найдет выход переполняющей его ненависти…  
Слова дарили облегчение, и Мастер знал, что Дримлорд чувствует: отрава его сладка, отрава его – то, чего Мастеру так не хватало, и именно поэтому он хочет, но не может встать и уйти.  
\- Убить… и ведь хотел, не правда ли? – Дримлорд склонился на мгновение, и его дыхание обожгло ухо Мастера. – Хотел. Было время, когда действительно – хотел и, быть может, не остановился бы, будь у тебя такая возможность. Но, если бы он все же умер – кто бы заполнил твою черную дыру, Мастер? Кто бы раз за разом приходил по твоему зову, когда ты готов был разрушать галактики только для того, чтобы Доктор тебя заметил? О, он замечал… и все больше чувствовал – разочарования и отвращения. Ты знал, что тебе никогда не сравниться с ним в игре на его поле, ты знал это очень четко, поэтому выбрал другую игру, диаметрально противоположные ценности… потому что всегда твердо знал, что Доктор – лучше, выше тебя.  
\- Заткнись! – прошипел Мастер и все-таки подхватился со своего места, буквально вылетев из лаборатории в коридор. Но Дримлорд следовал за ним по пятам, кажется, никак не отреагировав на его вспышку.  
\- Ты – второй сорт, и он нужен тебе, а не ты ему. И где-то в глубине души он знал это тоже, и поэтому ему бы никогда не хватило тебя одного, это ты знаешь тоже. Ты не равный, - Мастер зажмурился на мгновение, потому что коридор начал плыть перед глазами, и тут же врезался плечом в стену. Боль была неожиданно резкой, ослепив и на мгновение отрезвив одновременно: ложь, ложь, не слушай, не!..  
Но как он может быть уверен?..  
\- Ты попытался все-таки влезть на его поле – и что из этого вышло? Ты видишь сам, - безжалостно продолжал Дримлорд, и теперь его интонации Мастер ни за что не спутал бы с Доктором, настолько бесстрастно звучал его голос. Будто судья, зачитывающий приговор. – Он выбирает тех, кто будет верить ему и слушать его, кто пойдет за ним, он выбирает продавщиц и секретарш, и ты никогда не будешь достаточно хорош для того, чтобы стать его апостолом.  
\- Я не желаю выслушивать это от тебя! Ты ненастоящий… - сквозь зубы процедил Мастер, но простенькое понимание «ненастоящий» не приносило больше облегчения. Больше всего сейчас он хотел увидеть Доктора – пусть этого, странного, непонятного, с которым он провел последние дни – Доктора, не эту подделку, Доктора – просто чтобы убедиться, что он смотрит и говорит как угодно, да хоть действительно с презрением – но не так!  
\- Неужели это действительно имеет значение? – Дримлорд вздернул подвижную бровь чужого лица. – Ты понимаешь, что я говорю правду, Мастер. Ты думаешь, что все эти попытки ужиться – это дань вашей детской дружбе? Ты глуп, если в это веришь.  
Просто бы зажать уши. Почему этот чертов коридор такой длинный?!  
Почему…  
Почему слышать это – почти физически больно?  
\- Ты просто проверка сил. Испытание власти для Доктора. Ты единственный не поддаешься ему, и он до одури хочет узнать – удастся ли согнуть тебя, переделать по своим меркам… ты сопротивляешься, но, признаться, достаточно вяло. И ты прекрасно знаешь: в тот момент, когда ему это удастся, ты перестанешь представлять для него какой-либо интерес.  
\- Это неправда! – в конце коридора виднелась дверь в библиотеку.  
\- Жаль разочаровывать тебя, Мастер, но я высказываю лишь то, о чем ты и так в глубине души знаешь, - поцокал языком Дримлорд. – Мой тебе дружеский совет, лучше уходи совсем, пока не поздно. Пока у тебя еще остались… определенные иллюзии. Тебе будет больно, если ты их лишишься, ты ведь…  
\- Заткнись!!! – выкрикнул Мастер, не заботясь уже о том, что может быть услышан, и рванул дверь, буквально влетев внутрь.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Мастер обернулся, но Дримлорда уже не было, и он ощутил мимолетный укол стыда и презрения к самому себе – повел себя, как последний истерик, неужели для него действительно настолько важны слова, неужели…  
Доктор сидел, съежившись; выпрямился сразу, стоило лишь услышать шаги, но Мастер и так уже видел слишком много.  
\- Доктор, - тихо сказал он, остановившись у его плеча. Тот сидел, будто кол проглотив – неестественно прямо, и улыбка у него была такая же ненастоящая.  
\- Да? – не смотря в глаза.  
Это все невозможно, невыносимо неправильно. Доктор никогда не был таким. Доктор, его Доктор, даже в этой дурацкой последней инкарнации, даже в худшие времена оставался живым, чудовищно живым и настоящим…  
Не это.  
У Мастера откровенно тряслись руки. Его всего колотило от злости и иррациональной обиды, будто Доктор в очередной – в который уже? – раз предал его.  
\- Что с тобой? – тихо спросил Мастер, сжимая руку в кулак и надеясь, что его голос прозвучал нормально.  
\- Со мной? – Доктор вскинул бровь. – Со мной все норма…  
Этого Мастер стерпеть уже не мог. Не дав ему договорить, он схватил Доктора за воротник, рывком подняв на ноги, и прислонился лбом к его лбу, яростно, отчаянно – или, быть может, от отчаяния? – вторгаясь в его сознание.  
Поверхностный слой. Беглые образы, обрывки мыслей, которые невозможно расшифровать, будто стружка с карандаша или обломки камня, отколотого от глыбы, что уже становится статуей…  
Холод, тьма и вновь холод. Ничего настоящего, искреннего, ничего, что было бы – Доктором.  
Видимо безразличный, он стоял, зажатый между спинкой кресла и телом Мастера, и не пытался сопротивляться, и это взбесило Мастера еще больше. До боли сжав запястье Доктора, он еще раз попытался проникнуть глубже, но, не встречая сопротивления или стен, наталкивался лишь на густую, холодную, как туман, пелену, застящую не то что глаза – мысли.  
Что с тобой случилось, что, черт возьми, какого черта, почему ты опять такой ненастояще-ломкий…  
До одури Мастеру хотелось причинить боль – чтобы расшевелить как-то, хоть…  
\- Врешь, - сквозь зубы процедил он, чуть отстранившись. – Ты все врешь!  
\- А если и так? – в глазах Доктора – вызов, застаревшая боль; на мгновение промелькнул знакомый огонек – и погас тут же. – Почему я обязан говорить тебе правду?  
Мастер сжал его запястье еще крепче, так, что свело его собственные пальцы, и, еще сильнее вдавив Доктора собой в спинку кресла, свободную руку запустил в его волосы, прекрасные, дурацкие, вечно встрепанные волосы, пропустив пряди между пальцами и оттянув, заставив чуть запрокинуть голову. Доктор едва заметно поморщился от боли, и Мастер ощутил мимолетный всплеск торжества – так-то оно! Я заставлю тебя стать живым, слышишь ты, Доктор, мне плевать… нет, нет, не правда – но сейчас мне плевать, что и как с тобой случилось, сейчас важно лишь то, что происходит здесь, а я заставлю тебя почувствовать себя живым, и мне все равно, что придется для этого сделать, какой силой придется ломиться тебе в голову, потому что…  
\- Потому что ты мой, - яростно выдохнул Мастер. – Слышишь, Доктор? Ты никуда от меня не денешься. Ты будешь ненавидеть меня, рыдать, теряя меня, и снова ненавидеть, но ты никуда от меня не денешься – ни в этой жизни, ни в следующих…  
В глазах Доктора вновь мелькнуло что-то странное – надежда?.. – и он сам подался вперед, почти сталкивая их лбами, резко, отчаянно, будто только этих слов и ждал. Лицо его уже не казалось застывшей в камне маской, будто Мастер сделал что-то нужное, будто – глупость какая – действительно вернул ему надежду на что-то, на что Доктор надеяться уже перестал. Больше не нужно было рывков, постепенно, потихоньку Доктор раскрывал свое сознание, пропуская своего верного врага все глубже, и Мастер понял внезапно, что в нем нет уже больше этой разрывающей внутренности злости – только давнее, застаревшее, так долго сдерживаемое – но оттого не менее болезненное - желание обладать, которому Доктор сейчас не намерен противиться.  
Быть Доктором в этом здесь-и-сейчас означало чувствовать усталость, большую, чем смерть; безграничное отчаяние, спокойное и мутное, как пруд, и – легкий ветер надежды, чье прохладное прикосновение к лицу желаннее глотка воды в пустыне, желаннее протянутой руки, потому что – слишком мимолетно, слишком неверно, нельзя схватить руками, нельзя даже позволить себе поверить: ветерок этот может превратиться в ураган и, зря взбаламутив стоялую воду, пройти мимо, круша деревья, раз за разом ломая все, что было ценного и дорогого – просто потому, что так он всегда делает, этот ураган по имени Мастер, чужак везде и во всем, даже Доктору, вечному скитальцу, не тягаться с ним – ведь у него никогда не было ничего своего, ничего, что имело бы…  
Мастер запомнил Галлифрей тем ярким, почти размытым пятном из детства – поля, о которых он говорил Доктору в какой-то – неужели всего прошлой? – жизни. Галлифрей Доктора горел, беспрестанно, бесконечно горел, заходясь нестерпимым, тошнотворным воем, будто сама планета была живой, и он так устал от этого, так устал…  
…держать лицо – потому что он всегда самый сильный, потому что должен, потому что единственное, что ему остается – улыбаться, когда хочется… когда ничего уже на самом деле не хочется, когда слезы – и те выгорели, и сколько так было? – ему кажется, что много жизней, много сотен лет, хотя, быть может, всего несколько, и…  
Нельзя опускать щиты перед ураганом, он сорвет и не заметит – но что делать, если он – единственное близкое существо, единственный, кто может – да захочет ли? – помочь, ведь как может хотеть помочь – неконтролируемый, прекрасный в своей пляске хаос?..  
Мастер ощущал одновременно чужую боль и вину, не прикрытые больше необходимостью держать лицо, исступленный, сладостный, мучительный восторг разрушения и всепоглощающего всесилия, которые Доктор не признавал, но не мог скрыть от него, и не менее сладкую радость обладания тем, к кому он и не мечтал уже дотянуться – так.  
Он увидел светлыми мазками лицо Розы Тайлер и узнал любовь, совсем не похожую на – этого уже не признавал и укрыть не мог сам Мастер – его собственную.  
Он увидел языком огня Донну Ноубл и дружбу, совсем не такую, как…  
Доктор отпрянул назад, желая укрыть слишком болезненно-счастливые воспоминания, но Мастер рывком потянулся за ним. Физическое тело последовало порыву: скользнув рукой по затылку, по спутанным волосам, Мастер положил ладонь на шею Доктору, чуть сжимая пальцы, не позволяя отстраниться.  
Нет, Доктор, нет уж, не сейчас! – яростно рявкнул он, и мысль эта эхом разнеслась в холле их совместных мыслей, пролившись на сторону Доктора горьковатым, янтарным «не отпущу».  
И вновь – красное небо Галлифрея, уже куда ближе к воспоминаниям самого Мастера, и Доктор обреченно – и, кажется, с облегчением – отступает еще на шаг, пуская в свою память. Эта близость почти мучительна, легкие физического тела едва перерабатывают скомканный, исчерканный мыслями воздух. Они все еще держатся на ногах, пожалуй, лишь благодаря тому, что мертвой хваткой вцепились друг в друга, и Мастеру кажется, что, отпустив контакт сейчас, он просто вырвет кусок собственной души.  
Но Доктор – позволяет.  
Красное небо Галлифрея…  
Рыжие, почти красные волосы и бледное, тонкое, совсем юное лицо. Слез нет, он так хочет заплакать, но слез нет, он просто не имеет права, потому что…  
 _Маленькая шотландка со сказочным именем сидит за столом напротив…_  
Это он убил ее.  
Своими действиями, своим бездействием, своим…  
 _Но ты же никогда на самом деле не хотела взрослеть._  
Долгом.  
Рори молча уходит, Доктор не смеет окликнуть его, последний центурион, который ждал, который…  
Ривер просто пропадает – ее нет, нет нигде, Доктор отчаянно цепляется за приносившее ранее боль знание того, как окончится их история – так толком и не начавшаяся – но ее нет, будто никогда и не было, и Доктор сдается…  
 _Все это время я считал себя лишь выжившим, но теперь я знаю, кто я. Я Повелитель времени – Победоносец!_  
Сколько их было – девочек, которые ждали?  
Он толком попрощался с Сарой-Джейн лишь спустя много лет…  
Бесконечное одиночество бездомного в целой Вселенной.  
Миры, которые он – в очередной раз – спас.  
Цена, которую он не мог не заплатить, как бы высока она ни была, ведь…  
 _…и мне придется выбирать другое имя…_  
Маленькая Амелия Понд, которая не может значить больше, чем целая Вселенная – пусть и одна из параллельных…  
 _Сегодня мне нечего сказать ни одному человеку!_  
Ради которой он даже не имел права умереть.  
Все живут! Что значит маленькая?..  
Бесконечная пустынная Вселенная…  
Планета Земля, горящая во всех точках времени и пространства, голубое небо заходится багровым, бесконечно длящийся крик, что он не в силах позабыть или заглушить – потому что рядом не было никого хоть с малой толикой – человечности.  
Они все-таки упали на колени, все еще держась друг за друга.  
Ноющая, гнетущая тоска заходилась в обоих сердцах, гналась по жилам вместе с кровью, и Мастер уже не был уверен, чья же она – он едва мог вдохнуть.  
Тоска – и усталые, бесконечно старые глаза Доктора напротив.  
\- Тише, тише… - прошептал он мягко, успокаивающе поглаживая Мастера по плечу, и он зажмурился, только бы не…  
В голове будто загорелась надпись: злость. На реальное чувство его не хватило, и он лишь отдернулся в сторону, прижавшись спиной к стене в полуметре от Доктора, который, как и он, остался сидеть на полу, нелепо поджимая ноги.  
Старая фарфоровая кукла, сохранившая остатки былой холодной красоты.  
Сломанная.  
\- Ты не мой… ты не мой Доктор, - выдохнул Мастер, не заботясь уже о том, как прозвучит его формулировка.  
\- Да, - коротко кивнул тот. – Я… позже.  
\- С дома Пондов? Подмена – с дома Пондов? - Мастер все еще не мог восстановить дыхание, и фразы выходили отрывистыми и не слишком понятными. – Ты изменился. Я заметил.  
\- Ты не мог не заметить, - Доктор улыбнулся – печально и понимающе.  
Вот теперь злость вернулась, спирая грудную клетку, и Мастер звенел, как натянутая струна за мгновение до срыва. Это понимание в голосе, это его вечное чертово понимание в то время, когда он ничего – ничего! – на самом деле так и не понял; как он смеет, как он смеет, будто Мастер – игрушка, бессловесная декорация его вечных – непременно с высокой целью! – забав, будто…  
\- Ты думаешь, можешь со мной – так? – процедил Мастер сквозь зубы.  
\- Я не… - Доктор выглядел растерянным, как обиженный ребенок, не понимающий, за что его наказали, и это стало последней каплей.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! – выкрикнул Мастер и, глядя в измученное, почти детское лицо своего друга-врага, рывком подался вперед и наотмашь залепил ему пощечину, с упоением чувствуя, как прикосновение кольнуло болью кончики его собственных пальцев. Голова Доктора дернулась, плеснулись пряди волос, на бледной щеке моментально начал проявляться красный отпечаток, но когда Доктор вновь повернулся к нему, в его глазах не было ответной злости – лишь все та же бесконечная усталость – и Мастер отшатнулся, впечатавшись в стену, скорчившись, как тогда, давным-давно, когда еще удавалось верить, что, если спрятать лицо в собственные ладони, стать как можно меньше, можно будет заглушить барабаны в голове, можно будет…  
Спрятаться от этого взгляда.  
Мастера трясло, злость, злость разрушительная, злость испепеляющая, немыслимая, и Мастеру казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и она просто убьет его, потому что…  
Потому что она была – страхом.  
Страхом перед миром, рухнувшим в одночасье, миром с привычным, ненавистным, раздражающим, единственно правильным Доктором; Доктором, который держал его в объятиях – когда он вырывался; Доктор, его Доктор, его бывший друг, его недо-враг, его единственная чертова константа, его…  
Что с ним случилось, это слишком страшно, это как затихшие барабаны, как рухнувшая вселенная, это – о боги, до чего же страшно…  
Ни тепла, ни сочувствия, ни даже злости, ненависти, отвращения – болезненных, но таких упоительно-привычных – живые эмоции!!! – нет сейчас в глазах этого – не его – Доктора, нет даже разочарования, лишь бездонная усталость существа, которому уже все равно, и Мастер корчился у стены, желая скрыться, спрятаться, разнести хоть вес мир, хоть самому умереть, только бы в глазах этого Доктора, Доктора, потерявшего всех, хоть на мгновение появился живой огонек…  
Доктор подался вперед и осторожно обнял Мастера, обхватывая за плечи, прижимая макушку подбородком, почти баюкая в своих – слишком холодных – руках.  
\- Ты еще можешь все исправить… - шептал он, и Мастер боялся вновь встретиться с ним глазами, потому что, быть может, сейчас он и вправду – понимал. – Ты еще можешь… прости, пожалуйста, я не должен был идти на этот обман, наверное я… но я так давно потерял тебя…  
Его объятия не успокаивали, но Мастер не мог заставить себя вырваться, пошевелиться, поднять голову, взглянуть на него, потому что этот голос – далекий, болезненный, почти нежный – оставлял надежду на то, что…  
\- Мастер… - голос донесся, будто эхо, и разом пропал – и тяжесть рук вместе с ним.  
Мастер все же вскинул голову, но рядом не было никого. Пустота оставленной хозяином Тардис, это Мастер мог почувствовать; и все эти слова, все сказанное и увиденное – больше не имело значения. Дурацкая, нелепая опора мира исчезла, и сам он рухнул прямо ему на голову, рухнул образами горящего Галлифрея и мертвой Эми Понд, рухнул бесконечными днями-по-кругу во временной ловушке и золотистыми глазами Злого Волка; немыслимым одиночеством таких прекрасных звезд, и тишиной, звенящей, оглушительной тишиной и пустотой – покинутых мест…  
Совсем по-детски Мастер утирал щеки рукавом пиджака, и на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что если сейчас он будет достаточно долго сидеть вот так, если спрячет лицо в коленях, окажется, что ничего этого не было…  
Не было горящего Галлифрея и Эми, да и Доктора – не было, был лишь он – его единственный друг, еще-до-Доктора, еще до…  
Щелчок и шелест одежды, Мастер поднял голову, с трудом различая что-либо из-за слез.  
Ривер Сонг.  
Всего лишь Ривер Сонг…  
Можно не…  
Можно не вставать с места, можно остаться здесь, и…  
\- Прекрати истерику! – голос Ривер звучал глухо, но твердо. – У нас мало времени на объяснения.  
\- Отвали, - огрызнулся Мастер, но Сонг опустилась на корточки рядом с ним и положила руку на плечо, сжав неожиданно сильно.  
\- Мастер, - ровно сказала она, - сейчас есть два варианта развития событий. Либо ты немедленно берешь себя в руки, и все еще можно исправить, либо Доктор…  
\- Доктор исчез! – рявкнул Мастер, сбрасывая ее руку.  
\- Это еще можно исправить, - с нажимом повторила Ривер, и Мастер все-таки поднял на нее взгляд. – Исчез Доктор из будущего, потому что только что, в этот самый момент, Доктор – _твой_ Доктор – переписал свое будущее… в очередной раз.  
\- Он что, создал парадокс? – невольно заинтересовался Мастер.  
Ривер сухо кивнула и тут же покачала головой.  
\- Почти, - со вздохом отозвалась она и, подумав, опустилась прямо на пол, подобрав под себя ноги, так, что теперь они сидели друг напротив друга. – Не все так просто… Мастер, только что, в то мгновение, когда исчез Доктор будущего, теперешний для тебя Доктор принял решение уничтожить параллельную вселенную. И решение это он исполнит.  
Мастер присвистнул, как многие опытные истерики мигом забыв о том, в каком состоянии находился только что.  
\- Не слишком похоже на нашего рыцаря светлого образа, - хмыкнул он и осекся, встретившись с Ривер глазами. У нее был усталый, тоскливый взгляд – почти как у этого, пропавшего, Доктора-из-будушего, и Мастеру вдруг стало не до шуток. – Рассказывай, Сонг, - потребовал он.  
\- А что я, по-твоему, делаю? – неожиданно резко откликнулась она и с силой провела ладонями по лицу. Видно было, что ей тоже досталось несладко, и Мастер ощутил мимолетную смесь сочувствия и злорадства. – Это долгая история, - после паузы сообщила Ривер. – А у нас мало времени. Но рассказывать придется все, поэтому, пожалуйста, постарайся обойтись без своих… эмоциональных всплесков.  
\- Кто б уж говорил, - фыркнул Мастер.  
\- И без комментариев! – раздраженно оборвала его Ривер, и Мастер замолчал, убедив себя в том, что делает это исключительно из любопытства. Сонг поджала губы и опять вздохнула. – Я просто не уверена, с чего начать, - призналась она.  
Мастер многозначительно вздернул брови, что было равнозначно пожеланию начать сначала.  
Ривер уперлась в пол обеими руками и уставилась куда-то поверх головы своего собеседника.  
\- Начну, пожалуй, с того, что я сама в последнее время имела дело почти исключительно с этим вот будущим Доктором, - отстраненно произнесла она. – И у него был план, который во многом и привел к текущему положению вещей.  
Мастер дернулся, и уголки губ Ривер дрогнули.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - пробормотала она. – Я сделала очень много… такого, за что Доктор, этот Доктор меня бы, может, и не простил… не простит. Но, поверь мне, если бы не это… все было бы еще хуже.  
\- Какие вы, женщины, впечатлительные, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Мастер и осекся, когда Ривер вновь перевела на него взгляд.  
\- А тебя не впечатлило то, что ты увидел в голове у этого Доктора? – вполголоса спросила она. – Он ведь показал тебе, не так ли?  
Мастер порывисто кивнул. Ему очень не хотелось признавать даже перед самим собой, что ситуация совсем не казалась ему забавной, ибо признать это значило…  
Значило…  
\- История следующая, - Ривер чуть смягчилась. – Больше десяти лет назад Доктор, только регенерировав, свалился в дом маленькой девочки Амелии Понд, в стене которой была страшная трещина, из которой доносились голоса. Доктор закрыл трещину, а потом ушел, обещав вернуться. Он вернулся через двенадцать лет. Амелия, Эми, стала его спутницей. Они путешествовали по всей вселенной, то и дело натыкаясь на трещины…  
\- Что за трещины? – Мастер подался вперед. Любопытство все-таки превозмогло.  
\- Во времени и пространстве, - кажется, Сонг решила не обращать внимания на его выходки. – Все, чего касался свет из этих трещин, все, что проваливалось в них, переставало существовать. Как будто его никогда и не было… ну, точнее Доктор так думал, - Ривер помолчала, а Мастер, глядя на нее, невольно прикидывал, сколько же ей лет сейчас. – На самом деле то, что попадало в трещину, оказывалось в… параллельной вселенной, приходится называть это так, потому что более точных определений у будущего Доктора не нашлось.  
\- И в чем же терминологическая проблема? – прищурился Мастер.  
\- В том, что этот мир разросся из базы неких существ, так называемых Сайлентов. Тебе ведь случалось слышать Тишину, Мастер?  
 _Это была другая тишина. Какая-то особенная… но ее никто не слышал, Доктор. Смешно, правда? Всю жизнь я слышал то, чего не слышал никто другой… а тогда я слышал Тишину. И опять никто больше. А потом появилась трещина, и я просто… я шагнул в нее._  
Мастер невольно вздрогнул, и Ривер улыбнулась одними губами, поняв все правильно.  
\- Тишина, эта Тишина – это что-то вроде их… щупалец. Прослойка между мирами. Они не могут жить вне своей вселенной, но через эти Тишину могут иногда… смотреть наружу. Выбираться, - Ривер говорила отрывисто, комкая в пальцах край белой куртки. – Сайленты очень хотят в наш мир. Потому что их – лишь суррогат. Там не было ничего, лишь… не знаю, может, изначально это была специальная тюрьма для них, которую они смогли расширить. Не знаю. В нашем мире им было бы привольно… - Ривер судорожно втянула воздух, и Мастер не смог придумать очередной язвительности. – Они разработали план. Расшатать стены между мирами, заставить их рухнуть… трещины. Взрыв Тардис, их породивший… но… это сложное пространственно-временное явление, - Ривер взмахнула руками. – Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Я на самом деле не знаю, думаю, Доктор смог бы тебе сам, но… не успел. В общем, они не могли пробиться просто так, поэтому… добавили себе шансов на победу. Мастер, Эми, настоящая Эми, была похищена сразу после того, как впервые встретила Доктора.  
\- Что? – невыразительно переспросил Мастер, глядя на собственные руки. Они в этой регенерации удались на диво хорошо…  
\- Доктор не знает, было ли так сразу или это тоже – результат переписывания времени… но Эми, которая путешествовала с Доктором, которая была рядом с ним – это проекция. Настоящая, физическая, если угодно, Эми с самого детства в этом параллельном мире… спит и видит сны. О том, как путешествует с Доктором. О том, как он спасает планеты… о том, параллельном мире, который благодаря ей стал очень походить на наш. Заселился людьми, которые живут обычной жизнью…  
\- И этот мир Доктор собирается уничтожить? – вздернув бровь, перебил ее Мастер.  
\- Да. Именно, - коротко отозвалась Сонг и перевела дыхание. Некоторое время оба молчали, наконец, после долгой паузы, Ривер продолжила. – Сайленты решили использовать ее фантазию, чтобы проникнуть в наш мир. Они подключили ее к некому усилителю… и именно поэтому Эми удалось силой своей памяти вернуть Рори после того, как он провалился в трещину. Именно поэтому ей удалось вспомнить и вернуть стертого из реальности Доктора… Сайленты хотят, чтобы она придумала, или вспомнила, в общем, материализовала их в этом мире, дав им тем самым возможность работать с двух сторон – и пробить-таки стены между нашими реальностями для их… армии, или что там у них…  
\- Отличный план, ничего не скажешь, - невесело хмыкнул Мастер. – Хорошо, я понял общую концепцию. А теперь, будь добра, объясни мне, при чем здесь Доктор? Да еще и будущий и… переписывающий? Он сбросил мне воспоминания… - его собственный голос вдруг показался ему каким-то слишком хриплым и чужим. – Мертвая Эми?..  
Теперь уже Ривер рассматривала свои руки, и Мастер не мог отделаться от ощущения, что она чувствует себя виноватой.  
\- Видишь ли… - кашлянула она. – Когда Доктор попал туда впервые… ох, теперь начинается самое сложное, - губы Ривер передернулись в странной усмешке, и она сцепила пальцы. – Перед Доктором был выбор. Ему нужно было спасти наш мир, прекратить воспроизведение Сайлентов здесь… было два выхода. Уничтожить сам «транслятор» - Эми – или то, что она «транслировала»… то есть – Сайлентов. И целый их мир, потому что он слишком тесно был связан с ними и собственно с воображением Эми… второй выбор… это действительно не слишком на него похоже, ты правильно сказал.  
Она вновь замолчала, и Мастер чуть склонил голову к плечу, прищурившись:  
\- Хочешь сказать, он выбрал смерть Эми? Убил ее… ради очередного всеобщего блага?  
\- Да. Именно так все и произошло, - сухо согласилась Ривер. – Доктор убил Эми и считал, что на этом все закончено… но оказалось, что дело уже было сделано. Слишком поздно. Доктор потерял Эми… а потом потерял и Землю.  
 _Земля, горящая во всех точках времени и пространства, голубое небо заходится багровым, бесконечно длящийся крик, что он не в силах позабыть или заглушить…_  
Мастер невольно облизнул губу. Это не был вопрос понимания или сочувствия, или способности представить себя на месте Доктора, ценности которого он не разделял…  
Он просто знал, как же на самом деле Доктор чувствовал себя тогда, и знание это отзывалось болью.  
\- И он решил изменить все это, - почти шепотом закончил он, и Ривер кивнула, подняв на него взгляд.  
\- Да… да. Он решил… - она усмехнулась, как показалось Мастеру – несколько истерично. – Он решил довести себя-прошлого… довести. До такого эмоционального состояния, когда, попав в этот мир, он просто не будет готов терять больше… близких.  
\- Донна? – стиснув зубы, переспросил Мастер.  
\- Да. Да, и Донна… это я саботировала работу системы того корабля так, чтобы пришлось вновь лишить Донну… - она все еще держала пальцы сцепленными, но Мастер отчетливо видел, что они дрожат. – Ты сказал тогда, что я веду двойную игру… да, вела. Я вела игру – за Доктора и против Доктора. Помнишь тот манипулятор временной воронки, благодаря которому ты сбежал? Это я подбросила его в Тардис, потому что… - Сонг тяжело сглотнула и едва слышно закончила: - Потому что в прошлый раз, тогда, ты остался, и это было… ужасно. Когда ты не смог сбежать… вы с Доктором поссорились. Окончательно… и ты ушел – насовсем. Или, быть может, не насовсем, но тебя не было рядом в нужный момент…  
\- В нужный? В какой – нужный? – опасно тихо переспросил Мастер.  
\- Сейчас, - ровно ответила Ривер, прямо встретив его взгляд. – Прямо сейчас, Мастер. Ты нужен ему. Ты единственный можешь еще что-то изменить.  
\- Что? – Мастер запрокинул голову и коротко хохотнул. – Помочь разрушать тот мир? Это я всегда могу, не сомневайтесь!  
\- Помочь вернуть Доктора, - едва слышно откликнулась Ривер без тени улыбки. – Настоящего Доктора… того, кого ты знаешь.  
\- Что?.. – Мастер мгновенно прекратил веселье, неверяще глядя на собеседницу.  
\- Привести его в порядок, - через силу повторила она. – Сделать его вновь… нормальным. Человечным.  
\- Ты ничего не путаешь? – Мастер прищурился. – Отправлять меня – возвращать человечность Доктору? Согласись, звучит несколько абсурдно.  
\- Не абсурднее, чем все остальное! – внезапно рявкнула Ривер. – Из всех, кому есть дело до Доктора, ты единственный можешь причинить ему боль.  
\- Почему же?.. похоже, у тебя это тоже получается неплохо, - фыркнул он.  
Ривер закусила губу, но не отвела взгляд.  
\- Я делала то, о чем меня просил Доктор.  
\- Да, - легко согласился Мастер. – Он всего лишь заставил тебя предать его самого… изящно.  
Ривер молчала, и Мастер, склонив голову к плечу, смотрел на нее.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – наконец, спросил он.  
Уголки губ Сонг дернулись.  
\- Хотелось бы мне сказать, что исключительно из альтруистических побуждений, но… у меня шкурный интерес. Спойлеры, - тут же добавила она, но в ее голосе не было и тени обычного лукавого самодовольства.  
Мастер несколько мгновений рассматривал ее, а потом вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. Но при чем тут боль?  
\- Доктор, будущий Доктор сказал… ему нужно будет вернуть человечность, - поспешно принялась объяснять она, кажется, довольная, что удалось соскочить с предыдущей темы.  
\- Почему боль?  
\- Я лишь передаю то, что сказал Доктор… - пожала плечами Ривер. – Не думай, что мне это нравится. Он сказал, что… ну, когда он начнет разрушать, через некоторое время ему станет… все равно, - Сонг сглотнула. – Он перестанет вообще что-либо…  
Мастер вспомнил сухую рыбу, Дримлорда, и с невольным раздражением кивнул.  
\- Ну и… боль делает человеком. Делает его живым, он так думает, - тяжело продолжила она. А вы умеете устанавливать ментальный контакт… ты можешь… вытащить все плохое. Причинить боль.  
Мастер улыбнулся – тяжело и нехорошо – и Ривер осеклась, вопросительно глядя на него.  
\- Ты, видимо, плохо представляешь себе механизм процесса, - медленно протянул Мастер и с нажимом продолжил: – Это не инквизиция и не гестапо, где палач в лучшем случае запачкает руки. Ты предлагаешь мне всего-навсего вытащить самое худшее на свет – и бултыхаться в этом дерьме вместе с Доктором.  
\- Тебе не привыкать, - холодно парировала Ривер, и несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами. – Как будто тебя действительно можно смутить «бултыханием в дерьме!» - фыркнула она, наконец. – Возьми себя в руки, Мастер! Доктору нужен не испуганный мальчишка, а Повелитель времени – сильный и разумный.  
\- С чего ты взяла, - тихо поинтересовался он, - что я вообще буду помогать ему? Разрушить мир, пусть даже и параллельный – затея вполне в моем вкусе.  
Ривер молча, внимательно смотрела на него, и Мастер вдруг почувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим – на все свои тягучие, бессмысленные, дурацкие сотни лет, которые он мотался по вселенной…  
Ради чего?..  
Он и сам уже не скажет.  
\- В доме Пондов, в комнате Эми – незаделанная трещина, - после нескольких тягуче долгих минут молчания сказала Ривер и поднялась на ноги.  
\- Ты не останешься? – Мастер удивленно вздернул бровь, глядя на нее снизу вверх.  
Ривер грустно улыбнулась и качнула головой.  
\- Все зависит только от тебя, - сказала она. – Доктор верил тебе. Если не ты, ничто больше ему не поможет.  
Вспышка злости Мастера не нашла выхода: Сонг уже пропала.  
Мастер втянул воздух сквозь зубы и вновь поджал ноги, спрятав лицо в коленях.  
К черту.  
Он, конечно, не против был бы причинить боль Доктору, пожалуй, даже получил бы от этого удовольствие, но…  
Сделать это означает «пытать» не только Доктора, но и себя вместе с ним – потому что самое паскудное, самое плохое и болезненное, все равно, будет оно исходить из его головы или из закоулков сознания Доктора – все равно будет пропускаться через них обоих.  
Нет уж.  
Ривер и ее Доктор – как всегда глупый Доктор, со своей привязанностью к обезьянам, с дурацкими замашками спасителя всех и вся и еще более дурацкими моральными нормами – они ошиблись!  
Он же не мазохист и не альтруист, чтобы делать это…  
\- Доктор, ты, как всегда, сделал большую глупость… - вслух пробормотал Мастер.

Свет из трещины пересекал половину комнаты, падая на кровать. Мастер стоял в дверях, угрюмо глядя в стену.  
Кажется, теперь глупость собирался сделать он.  
Кажется, он боялся.

Мастер сидел за столом на кухне, на том самом месте, где не так давно нашел Доктора, и бессмысленно пялился на плиту, а потом и вовсе положил голову на скрещенные руки.  
На втором этаже в комнате Амелии ждала трещина.  
За ней – Доктор.  
Доктор… который был его другом лишь в полузабытом детстве много жизней и столетий тому.  
Доктор, который никогда не был до конца – его.  
Доктор – главная и единственная, быть может, его, Мастера, слабость.  
Так не легче ли – разом избавиться от этой слабости?  
Мастер рывком поднялся и пошел к выходу.  
К черту, к черту, у него есть послушная ему Тардис, а его извечный единственный враг устранен своими собственными руками. Он, Мастер, свободен. Вся вселенная у его ног – откуда бы начать?!  
Доктора нет, как он и хотел, он свободен, наконец-то, зачем ему вешать себе оковы собственноручно, зачем – ему – спасать – Доктора?  
Только потому, что, по словам Сонг, Доктор ему верит?  
Мастер положил ладонь на ручку входной двери.

Двери в комнату Эми скрипнули, как показалось Мастеру, насмешливо, и он стиснул зубы.  
Доктор, ты мне за это еще ответишь, - мелькнуло у него в голове.  
Определенно, он сначала вернет Доктора – чтобы вообще был какой-то интерес – а потом…  
Мастер зажмурился и шагнул в свет от трещины.

Эта комната почти не отличалась от той, которую Мастер только что покинул. За исключением нескольких деталей: здесь не было никакой трещины, и только сейчас Мастер понял, что не слишком представляет, как будет выбираться назад.  
А еще – на кровати здесь спала Эми. Чужое присутствие ничуть не потревожило ее. Голова девушки была охвачена тонким металлическим образом, провода от которого уходили куда-то вниз, а на стене у кровати, будто рассекая камень, в такт дыханию Эми ветвились светящиеся прожилки.  
Так вот он какой, усилитель мыслительной энергии. Стена? Комната? Или, быть может, целый дом?  
Ловко сделано, ничего не скажешь.  
Мастер хмыкнул, бросив мимолетный взгляд на девушку, и в это мгновение комнату ощутимо тряхнуло. Мастер с трудом удержался на ногах, но на Эми это никак не повлияло.  
Это ведь не страшно. Ничего страшного быть не может. Подумаешь, разрушение мира – сколько их сам Мастер в свое время разрушил или недо-разрушил?..  
Подумаешь, Доктор…  
Мастер подошел к окну и невольно вздрогнул. Дыхание перехватило от прекрасного, величественного ужаса там, за стеклом: темное, бурлящее месиво неба, смешавшиеся в одну кашу облака и с трудом различимые, черные пряди времени-пространства; капли воды – их можно было бы назвать дождем, вот только носились они вверх, вниз, во все стороны, будто не имея ни малейшего представления о гравитации, и, врезавшись в стекло, дробились, иногда стекая вниз, но чаще – рикошетом отлетая назад.  
Здесь, по эту сторону, было тихо, будто ничего и не происходило, не было слышно даже шелеста деревьев в саду, и на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений Мастер замер, почти благоговейно глядя на картину зарождающегося хаоса.  
Он забыл, зачем пришел сюда, он забыл о том, что должен был остановить Доктора. Тело окаменело, будто сведенное судорогой, по щекам текли обжигающе-горячие слезы, а губы свело в мечтательной, почти детской улыбке.  
Прекрасно.  
О, все придуманные боги, до чего же потрясающе, мучительно прекрасен был этот хаос, живая стихия, шерстяной клубок облаков-времени-дождя, готовый вот-вот рухнуть на землю, погрести под себя… Мастер жалел, что не может быть там, на улице, в центре, что не может узнать, как ощущаются прикосновения туч и распадающейся материи, как бьются о кожу слетевшие с орбит электроны…  
Мастер смотрел, забыв дышать, широко раскрыв глаза, будто надеялся так впитать в себя все происходящее там – потому что пошевелиться, чтобы выйти, было выше его сил. Подавшись вперед, он прижался лбом в стекло и вздрогнул.  
Этажом ниже, на все той же чертовой кухне, Доктор стоял у окна, глядя на дело рук своих…  
Он совсем не думал, что это хорошо.  
Не чувствовал он, впрочем, и сожалений или раскаяния.  
Мастер поежился, дотянувшись до его сознания: оно отозвалось стеклянным звоном, и рвущаяся стихия за окном больше не имела над Мастером власти. Ткань этой реальности истончалась, и ощущение ее терялось; им больше не нужен был физический контакт, чтобы читать мысли друг друга. Кажется, они вдвоем да, быть может, еще спящая Эми оставались единственными зафиксированными точками в этом безумии. Дотянувшись до Доктора, Мастер уже просто не мог оборвать эту связь, хотя первым его, почти рефлекторным порывом было сделать именно это – отпрянуть, закрыться, отступиться, но… связь тянула, дергалась, будто удочка, на которую клюнула слишком большая рыба. Мастер не был уверен, кто на каком конце, потому что его собственное сознание раз за разом отзывалось острой болью – дерг-дерг за крючок – а Доктор… Доктор, кажется, просто не замечал этой протянутой ниточки.  
Он оставался равнодушен.  
Прикоснувшись к нему, Мастер не ощутил вообще ничего, и страх, который он испытал, казался отголоском ужаса разрушающегося бытия. Ужас был не эмоцией, но физическим чувством, ужас сводил живот и заставлял сердца замирать, сбиваясь с ритма – неужели это и был Доктор?  
Руки Мастера тряслись, и он тяжело оперся о подоконник, боясь упасть. Он забросил удочку, но он же и был рыбой, потому что невольно установленная связь тянула все глубже – вот только теперь ему чудилось, что крючок – совсем не в сознании, а где-то в сердцах.  
Ему казалось, что он может видеть сквозь стены и пол – или, может, просто уже не было больше этих стен? – и что он стоит совсем рядом с Доктором. Он видел его лицо, закаменевшее, бесстрастное, как каменный идол, и такое же холодное. Не мигая, не отводя взгляда, он смотрел за окно на то, что сделал, и сердца его бились медленно и спокойно, дыхания не было слышно, а Мастер задыхался от ужаса. Он не верил уже в успех того, за чем пришел, связь тянула, все больше сближая его с Доктором, и…  
Раньше Мастер думал – почти уверен был! – что ему понравится такой Доктор. Доктор без глупых моральных норм, Доктор-разрушитель, Доктор-хаос, Доктор – настоящий Повелитель времени – разве не этого он сам хотел, когда, не показывая того, все же следовал некоторым советам Дримлорда, все больше и больше выводя Доктора из равновесия?..  
Он думал, что из Доктора вышло бы потрясающее, как и любой хаос, чудовище, которое, быть может, Мастер понял бы куда лучше, но…  
Вместе с ужасом Мастер чувствовал лишь обжигающее, тошнотворное отвращение, отторжение, мучительное, как удушающая хватка на горле, как цепкий крючок связи, вспарывающий внутренности, как…  
Кажется, любимые обезьяны Доктора ненавидят пауков.  
Кажется…  
Доктор не был даже чудовищем, не был королевской коброй, холодной, но изумительно красивой, он был…  
Он был отвратителен, чужд, и Мастер рванулся изо всех сил – назад, прочь! – но связь лишь натянулась еще сильнее, зазвенев краями рвущейся реальности, пружиной, которую невозможно было разжать, и…  
Исправить…  
…судорожно глотнув воздух, не видя уже ничего перед собой, кроме лица Доктора рядом-не-рядом, Мастер – как в прорубь – нырнул, позволив этой связи увлечь себя, потянуть на тот конец.  
Он хотел этого. Он за этим и пришел.  
Он сильнее, в конце концов, он сильнее, чем эта выпотрошенная равнодушная оболочка, он сильнее, он выстоит, он сможет наполнить, он…  
Он – сильнее!  
Соприкосновение сознаниями походило на терку наждачной бумагой о железо, и Мастер почувствовал, как его – близкое? Далекое? Отсутствующее? – физическое тело мучительно стиснуло зубы.  
Доктор, этот Доктор, этот безгранично могущественный Доктор…  
Как же он был слаб.  
Слаб, отвратительно, болезненно слаб, будто стержень вынули, и внутри – та же небесная каша, и Мастеру невыносимо было видеть это. Он давно уже свыкся с тем, что подавляющее большинство разумных обитателей всех галактик представляли собой никчемный сброд, не заслуживающий ровным счетом никакого внимания, но Доктор… о, у него было множество недостатков и уязвимых мест, в глубине души Мастер всегда был уверен, что, будь он менее привязан к своим обезьянам и морали, и он мог бы стать абсолютно блестящим, но…  
Но он был.  
Он был блестящим.  
Он был единственным, кто имел хоть какое-то значение, и в глубине души Мастер подозревал: если бы не было его любви к обезьянам и моральных норм, он стал бы куда более… скучным. Понятным для него, Мастера, и потому предсказуемым – и совершенно неинтересным противником. Мастер никогда не понимал Доктора до конца – это раздражало, раздражало невероятно, как любой промах, как любая неспособность завершить дело, но это было…  
Это был Доктор.  
То, каким был Доктор…  
То, что он был блестящим…  
Странным образом это было залогом понятности его, Мастера, мира – не слишком приятного, но уже обжитого места, где были миллиарды слабых, никчемных существ, и – Доктор.  
Он не имел права быть слабым!!!  
Не!..  
Последний болезненный рывок – Доктор не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал – и Мастер, чувствуя себя вывернутой наизнанку перчаткой – скользнул в его сознание до конца.

Пустота была всепоглощающей.  
Это не было лишь прикосновением сознаний, ментальным контактом, к которому Мастер привык – это было падение в бездну.  
Он не был уверен, кто он такой.  
Он не был уверен, есть ли он вообще. А если есть… что он есть? Где он есть?  
Кто он?!  
Собственное, давно выбранное, имя, имя-титул – Мастер – вернулось вместе с еще одним приступом страха – и осознанием себя и того, зачем он здесь.  
Зачем.  
Хах, очень смешно!  
Как можно причинить боль – пропасти, пустыне, абсолютной пустоте, в которую превратилось сознание этого…  
Назвать это существо Доктором у Мастера не поднимался язык, и все же, все же… у него просто не было другого выхода.  
Он уже был в этой бездне, и выбраться из нее смог бы, только сняв собственную шкуру – или схлопнув эту бездну, превратив ее в знакомого, своего…  
Он не мог выбраться, не вытянув Доктора за собой, не спрятав эту бездну в такие глубины, где она не будет иметь власти, и…  
Доктор!  
Тишина.  
Доктор!!!  
Мастер не имел собственного тела, да и от личности его здесь, признаться, осталось мало, и все же это было странное, царапающее своей иррациональностью чувство: в сознании Доктора искать… самого Доктора.  
Доктор!  
Мастер знал его, каждый раз, когда они так или иначе позволяли себе эту близость – Мастер действительно знал его. Прикасаться к сознанию Доктора было все равно, что после уличного мороза тянуться к камину – больно, печет и пробирает до костей – но единственно правильно…  
Сейчас Мастер с трудом видел далекий огонек – и пошел к нему.  
Что нам делать с тобой, Доктор? Я уже не думаю, что эта история может закончиться хорошо для нас обоих…  
Ты не смеешь быть равнодушным, Доктор.  
Ты – чертов камин. Чертово солнце.  
Я ненавижу тебя, Доктор. Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, ты слышишь меня! Не смей, не смей даже, не смей – быть – равнодушным!  
Мастер зашелся беззвучным мысленным криком, истерикой вне тела и даже вне сознания, и где-то там, в глубине, что-то дрогнуло, отозвалось – и Мастер потянулся к нему, потянулся несуществующей рукой и сжал, как можно было бы сжимать раскаленный уголь. До болезненного пульсирующего ожога, раскаленного крючка в сознании, до тошнотворного запаха несуществующей обугливающейся плоти, до кости…  
Боль была уколом, рывком, боль на какие-то мгновение стала всем – и его, и Доктора сознанием. Он не знал уже, кто из них испытывает ее, не знал, зачем, не знал, кто он сам, но – еще один рывок – сдавить уголь, раскрыть сердце, вломиться в разум…  
 _Я не хочу умирать, я не хочу становиться другим, я не хочу, я не…_  
Ненависть.  
Мир новый и чудесный, будто умытый, руки-ноги на месте, не девушка, не рыжий, что ж, бывает, я…  
 _Я не хочу уходить!!!_  
Безвыходная – потому что направленная на себя самого – ненависть.  
Я не…  
Он не может не любить себя, он должен любить себя, ведь это новая личность, какое значение имеет то, что случилось с ним раньше, чего он хотел раньше, чего боялся раньше, он – это он, это всегда он, но…  
Как же я тебя ненавижу.  
 _Доктор, как же я тебя ненавижу…_  
Мастер подхватывает эту – такую знакомую – мысль, и далеко не сразу понимает, что обращена она не наружу, а внутрь, что принадлежит она не ему, а самому…  
Белая стена.  
Мягкое, почти нежное прикосновение к гладкой поверхности, а на той стороне, он знает – его любовь, единственная, кто была – по-настоящему его, с кем было легко и светло, и это пропало навсегда – больше не вернется, нужно смириться, нужно как-то жить дальше – Мастер не знает уже, кто за белой стеной, кого любят с такой безнадежностью утраты – и кто любит – быть может, и он сам? Белая стена, красное небо, лед холодного пляжа – жар горящей планеты…  
Потеря остается, потеря есть потеря, и Мастер судорожно глотает горячий воздух, забыв о том, что и тела-то у него нет.  
Доктор.  
Сквозь стиснутое рыданиями горло Мастер тянется к нему – но наталкивается лишь на стену. Белую, как само безразличие, как…  
Это он, а не Доктор, бьется сейчас в истерике. Доктору все еще все равно, и злость побеждает боль. Злость нарастает, Мастеру уже почти плевать, что будет с ним самим, единственное, что имеет значение – причинить ответную боль Доктору.  
Еще один рывок.  
 _Если ты не можешь спасти, зачем ты нужен?!_  
Слезы по щекам Донны, самой важной женщины во вселенной, дорогого друга – тогда, когда он потерял всех, теперь, совсем недавно, когда никого и не было…  
Ривер, замыкающая контакт…  
Опять белая стена…  
 _Тогда убейте меня! Убейте!!! – равнодушные стекляшки глаз далеков._  
Молния сквозь шпиль башни, сквозь тело, сквозь…  
Мастер барахтался в чужих воспоминаниях, беспомощный, как мышь в океане, и Доктор был этим океаном, захлестывающей волной…  
Доктор был.  
Где-то там, глубоко, дрожал, теплился огонек, и Мастер пер к нему напролом, чувствуя, как змеиной шкурой слазят с него последние слои защиты – самообладания, уверенности, умения не сдаваться – и остается лишь – общий на двоих – обнаженный нерв.  
Доктор!  
Все еще не отзывается, все еще молчит, и тлеющий уголек Мастер сжимает что есть сил – орет, сжимаясь от боли, и эта боль резонирует, расходится волнами, отражаясь – неужели, наконец-то?..  
Ненужность.  
Беспомощность.  
Неспособность понять тех, кого понять очень хочешь.  
Неспособность любить тех, кто, быть может, любит тебя.  
Ненужность…  
Всего лишь волшебник с будкой, не человек, не друг, так, чудо, о котором скоро можно забыть, из которого можно вырасти…  
Все они – вырастают и уходят, уходят и живут долго и счастливо – Роза? – и он сам уходит от себя, ведь он совсем не хотел быть таким, он – лишь сказка, которая не может случиться с самим собой, он не может спасти, когда нужно, не может…  
Мастер не знает, кому принадлежит этот истеричный монолог, лишь, зажмурившись, бормочет образы-слова, пропуская их сквозь себя, почти молясь ими: все уходят, все уходят, люди, которых он спасал, выбрасывают его за борт, и солнце Полуночи сжигает его в считанные секунды – плевать, что этого не было! – люди жертвуют собой за него, но не хотят видеть его жертв, он ведь совсем не хотел быть таким, совсем не хотел…  
…столько терять…  
И белая стена, и слезы рыжеволосой и… тяжелое тело в руках: регенерируй!  
Непонимающе Мастер смотрит в свое собственное лицо.  
 _Я не хочу уходить…  
Регенерируй!!!_  
И все уходят, и не нужен, и…  
Захлебываясь улыбкой на собственных – прошлых – губах, торжествующей, самодовольной улыбкой умирающего, который смог все-таки задеть (эта боль, о господи, эта боль, как же Доктор ее вообще…) – Мастер понимает.  
Ривер ошиблась. Ошиблась, тысячу раз ошиблась, и ошибся сам Доктор – как всегда, глупый Доктор…  
Осознание это наполняет торжеством, как шампанским, сумасшедшим, ослепительным торжеством – потому что едва ли не впервые он действительно понял, он…  
Они ошиблись, ошибся Доктор, сам в себе ошибся, ошибся, потому что…  
Нет, не так сказала Ривер Сонг: не нужен Доктору «сильный и разумный» Повелитель времени, не нужен тот, кто сможет причинить боль – Доктор и сам с этим прекрасно справлялся…  
Доктору нужен как раз мальчишка.  
Нужен…  
Доктор! – срывающимся шепотом зовет Мастер, и мысль эта бьется в границах не-его разума болезненно, но непонятно.  
Доктор!  
Покореженный болью, скованный равнодушием – просто потому, что быть немым и безразличным и – мертвым – все лучше, чем чувствовать это…  
Мальчишка.  
Тело Мастера – где-то там, снаружи – улыбнулось одними губами, и Мастер потянул назад, на себя, заставляя Доктора перейти на его территорию – тому было плевать, его легко было вести – и Мастер вел, тащил за собой, заставляя провалиться – в себя, вглубь, в собственное сознание, потому что Доктор ошибся, в очередной раз чудовищно ошибся.  
Ему не нужна была боль, ему была нужна…

_…и ты никогда не будешь достаточно хорош для того, чтобы стать его апостолом._  
А хотел ведь. Хотел. Тогда, давным-давно, в первый и в последний раз в жизни – он готов был подчиниться. Наступить на горло своей песне. Примириться с тем, что есть кто-то лучше, выше, сильнее его – если этот кто-то – тот-кто-станет-Доктором.  
Единственный раз в жизни он хотел стать апостолом при ком-то. Признать себя вторым.  
Но его жертву не приняли.  
Да что там – ее просто не заметили!  
Доктору было плевать. Тогда – и многие, многие годы после…  
И кто сказал, что ему не плевать – теперь?  
Очень скоро воспоминания о детской дружбе перестали помогать, и с отчаянием последней надежды Мастер желал только одного: чтобы Доктора никогда не было в его жизни. Он был уверен твердо: пожертвовав горсткой никому не нужных, сентиментальных детских воспоминаний, он освободился бы.  
Всего лишь никчемная горсточка воспоминаний.  
Всего лишь существо, что могло, но так и не захотело стать…  
Причинить боль. Отомстить. Убить? Да, даже убить… чтобы стало понятно, чтобы…  
Мастер знал, что такое равнодушие. Куда лучше этого баловня судьбы, Доктора. Потери, говорите? Ненужность? Спутники, которые все равно уходят?..  
Боль вновь вцепилась раскаленными когтями, давно забытая, как казалось Мастеру, боль, налетевшая сейчас с неумолимостью урагана, и на мгновение ему показалось, что где-то в глубине Доктора что-то дрогнуло…  
Равнодушие? Равнодушие, говоришь? – Мастер метался в собственном сознании, яростно, сбиваясь в тесной клетке разума, и Доктор впервые проявил хоть какой-то интерес, Доктор попытался отстраниться, и это вызвало лишь еще один приступ ярости: нет, Доктор, не смей, не в этот раз, смотри, Доктор, смотри!  
Ненужность, говоришь?.. Потери?..  
Доктор – Доктор много жизней назад – смотрит на него с тоской и болезненным, ранящим разочарованием, он зовет, пытается докричаться до него, но Мастер не может услышать, ему не больно – ему уже все равно, но где-то в глубине души бьется: пожалуйста, Доктор, дотянись, только сейчас, только, ибо потом… потом Доктор отворачивается, у него – очередное спасение мира, очередные обезьяны. Он отворачивается и уходит, и Мастер не уверен уже, какой из бесчисленного множества раз вспоминает – тот, самый первый, или, быть может, потом?.. Раз за разом, столетие за столетием, взгляд за взглядом, вот только после – Мастер уже не хочет, чтобы до него дотягивались, он больше не хочет быть спасенным. После того, самого первого раза, он не хочет уже больше ничего – так долго не хочет, что, кажется, просто забывает, как хотеть, потому что, кажется, позволив себе хоть какие-то эмоции, он просто захлебнется в них, умрет от этого предательства – единственного, кто был…  
Ты говоришь, все бросают тебя? Ты говоришь, все уходят?..  
Ты сам ушел, Доктор! Ты сам ушел, и не было всех, не было спутников, не было тех, кто держал бы за руку… у меня – не было! Был только ты, и ты…  
Мастер захлебывается собственной болью, этой правдой, в которой не признавался даже себе, и Доктор – неужели он действительно испуган? – пытается отступить, отпрянуть, разорвать контакт, но Мастер не позволяет. Он тянет на себя, потому что перешел уже ту границу, до которой еще был бы смысл останавливаться. Он выворачивает себя наизнанку, потрошит сам себя – не нравится, Доктор? Не нравится смотреть, что сделал со мной – ты? Не нравится. Но смотри же, Доктор, смотри, потому что это я, потому что…  
Мастер рывком заставляет Доктора погрузиться еще глубже – и открывается. До конца, не оставляя больше ни одного темного, неосвещенного уголка. Откровенность, из-за которой Мастер кажется сам себе лишенным кожи; правда, не облекаемая больше в дурацкие вербальные формулировки, за которыми Мастер привык скрывать…  
Доктор…  
Вереница образов, полузабытых, старательно скрываемых в глубины памяти, смятая в комок гроза и замершие сердца…  
Мастер зовет его, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, тянет на себя, в себя, в то, чего Доктор никогда не мог понять, чему никогда не смог бы подобрать названия, и эмоции – чужие, незнакомые и привычные одновременно – как удар по льду. Лед крошится, лед опадает колючими осколками, а вне его – ослепительный, мучительный жар понимания, и…  
Не надо, не надо, Мастер, беспомощно шепчет Доктор. Сжимается в комок, пытаясь спрятаться, пытаясь укрыться за обломком льда, но Мастер жесток как никогда, Мастер неумолим, он…  
Жар чужого сердца. Раскаленный, как само солнце. Долгую дурацкую жизнь – не имеющий выхода, сжигающий изнутри, раз за разом испепеляющий своего носителя…  
Холод? Безумие? Тяга к разрушению? Это – он считал Мастером? Нет, нет, глупый Доктор, как всегда он…  
Ошибался…  
Жар, оглушительный, почти болезненный, сознание Мастера дрожит миражом в раскаленной пустыне, но он не пытается закрыться, хоть присутствие Доктора причиняет ему боль, он не пытается отстраниться, он лишь открывается еще больше, впускает в себя, в самое свое нутро – в которое обычно не пытался заглянуть и сам – и Доктор видит бесконечную выжженную равнину, колкую желтоватую траву – пустоту на том месте, где был…  
Солнце. Истекающее жаром, светом и горечью солнце. Доктор чувствует его прикосновения, и оно смягчается, приглушается, оно…  
Мастер молчит. Вывернутый наизнанку, почти распятый в собственной голове – Мастер молчит, и Доктор знает, что этому просто нет названия – слишком много глупых, ненужных слов пришлось бы перебрать, слишком много…  
Красное небо.  
Молнии из рук – ты слышишь, Доктор?..  
Дуло пистолета и мимолетная, сочувственно-издевательская улыбка – что же ты сделал с собой, враг мой?..  
Обжигающее горькое солнце, и Доктор подставляется, отдается ему, плавится, пытаясь отплатить, вернуть то, что просто невозможно – безграничную, ослепительную тоску, и ненависть, и страх потери, и нежность, и снова боль, и…  
Доктор не знает уже, кто из них плачет, а тела их – на разных этажах уже почти несуществующего дома – смотрят бессмысленно и невидяще на мир за окном. Ему больно и стыдно, о боги, как же все-таки…  
Мастер тянется к нему, и соприкосновение сознаниями не отзывается больше болью. Не вторжение – объятие, не пытка, а…  
Нежность…  
Доктор возвращается в собственное тело, и первое его чувство – ужас при виде рушащейся реальности. Ужас, боль, боль, истончаются – стены дома, стены реальности, и лишь там, наверху, на втором этаже – два огонька, которые нужно спасти, которые непременно нужно…  
Последним рывком Доктор собрал всю свою силу и, дотянувшись до двоих – своих – потащил их – прочь от схлопывающегося мира, устанавливая стены, закрывая… делая то, что привык. Что должен был делать.  
Исправляя.  
Спасая.

Доктор пришел в себя, лежа на чем-то твердом – на полу? Где-то под ним раздавался едва различимый мерный гул…  
Тардис.  
Больше всего Доктору хотелось просто провалиться в сон, и проснуться, чтобы не было…  
От чувства вины невозможно было дышать, и невольно Доктор съежился, подтягивая колени к груди, желая спрятаться от убийственного вороха воспоминаний о том, что же он натворил.  
В следующее мгновение он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу, и в голове щелкнуло страшное: что, если еще не все в порядке? Может, что-то еще нужно сделать, а он разлегся тут, упиваясь собственной виной?  
От этой мысли вина лишь усилилась, но Доктор заставил себя открыть глаза – чтобы увидеть склонившегося над ним Мастера.  
Взгляд у него был встревоженный, уставший и – Доктор был уверен – теплый.  
\- Ты в порядке? – вполголоса спросил он.  
Доктор заставил себя выпрямиться и – рывком, неохотно – сесть, тут же заозиравшись.  
\- Да все с ними нормально, - привычно криво ухмыльнулся Мастер и чуть посторонился, давая Доктору взглянуть на…  
Эми сидела в пилотском кресле, и Рори – почему-то в костюме римлянина – стоял рядом с ней. Оба – бледные, испуганные, но – несомненно – целые и невредимые.  
Облегчение было почти физическим, заглушив даже вину, и Доктор, не долго думая, схватился за руку Мастера и поднялся на ноги с его помощью.  
Глаза Пондов обратились на него, и в них не было отвращения или страха, которые Доктор так боялся увидеть – немного удивления, непонимания и…  
Шагнув вперед, Доктор обнял их обоих, зажмурившись до красных пятен перед глазами – и Понды ответили на объятие.

\- Честно говоря, я мало что помню, - тихо сказала Эми.  
Они сидели за столом на кухне, и Доктор соприкасался плечами с Мастером – уже ставшим привычно задумчивым и даже угрюмым – и притихшей Эми. Перед ними стояли чашки чая, к которым каждый из них едва притронулся.  
\- Я помню, что была дома, ты отсутствовал шестой день… все было как обычно, - продолжила Понд, и Рори молча кивнул. – А потом я просто поднялась в свою комнату, я хотела взять что-то… там была трещина. И я провалилась в нее. А потом пришла в себя уже в Тардис.  
\- А я – так понимаю, в тот самый момент - снова оказался римлянином… и в Риме. Как тогда, - добавил Рори, и его голос звучал несколько напряженно и иронично одновременно. – И опять не был уверен, было ли правдой… все остальное.  
Мастер и Доктор молча переглянулись.  
\- По всей видимости, когда проекция Эми совместилась с той, настоящей собой, часть придуманного ею мира начала давать сбой… - вполголоса предположил Мастер.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем нужно было совмещать ее, - поежившись, вздохнул Доктор.  
\- Наверно, она не смогла бы влиять на этот мир так, как им нужно было, находясь внутри системы. Поэтому пришлось вывести ее, - предположил Мастер.  
\- О чем вы вообще? – вмешалась Эми. Ее глаза сверкали любопытством. – Эй, мальчики, это нечестно! У меня тут, может, амнезия, а вы болтаете о чем-то непонятном, да еще и про меня, да еще и…  
Повелители времени вновь обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и Доктор, сподобившись изобразить лукавую ухмылку, мягко зажал ладонью рот Эми.  
\- Понд, тебе стоит поспать. Иди в свою комнату, - строго посоветовал он.  
Эми промычала что-то невнятное.  
\- Вот так всегда, - пожаловалась она, когда Доктор убрал руку, и тут же зевнула. – Ладно, ладно… - пробормотала. – Но потом я вас все равно расспрошу…  
\- Обязательно, - отводя глаза, улыбнулся Доктор. Рори напоследок подарил ему подозрительный взгляд, и Понды ушли.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь кухни, Доктор ссутулился, будто из него вынули стержень. Мастер, не отводя взгляд, смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.  
\- Мы переместились в комнату Эми, - сухо сообщил он. – Причем – уже все четверо. Я так понимаю, это ты постарался, да?.. Вы с Эми лежали без сознания. Честно говоря, я не был уверен, что твои обезьяны снова захотят… путешествовать с тобой, но у носатого даже вопрос такой не встал, он просто сразу потащил свою женушку в Тардис.  
Кто тащил самого Доктора, Мастер уточнять не стал. Кажется, это было очевидно, и Доктор – отголоском случившегося там, по ту сторону трещины – вновь почувствовал сумасшедшую нежность вперемешку с виной.  
Доктор сглотнул и быстро облизнул губу, понимая, что в очередной раз у него катастрофически не хватает слов.  
\- Ты… откуда ты все узнал? – ему тут же захотелось влепить самому себе хорошую оплеуху, настолько несвоевременным и неправильным был этот вопрос, и в глазах Мастера на мгновение промелькнуло и скрылось – разочарование? – но голос звучал ровно.  
\- Ривер, - коротко ответил он. – Она работала с тобой из будущего… Из того будущего, где всего этого не случилось. И, кстати, если тебе интересно знать, оно было куда более ужасающим, так что, будь добр, перестань упиваться своей виной, ничего иного ты сделать просто не мог, - Мастер говорил немного раздраженно, и Доктор удивленно поднял на него взгляд, но тот уже отвернулся, рассматривая противоположную стену. – И ее, кстати, тоже не вини… - тихо добавил он. Доктор дернул рукой, будто желая дотронуться до плеча, но оборвал движение на середине. – Да еще и Дримлорд… - задумчиво протянул Мастер, обращаясь скорее к самому себе.  
\- Что? – Доктор вздрогнул.  
\- Дримлорд, - повторил Мастер. – Теперь я понимаю, почему он делал то, что делал и что он такое. Он – пространственно-временная аномалия, отголосок того, чем ты стал в том мире… и не прячь глаза, от этого уже никуда не деться – лучше уж придумай, что наврешь своим спутникам, - уголки губ Мастера дернулись в кривой улыбке. – Он очень хотел, чтобы тебя не остановили, стать живым… по всей видимости, в нашу последнюю встречу он был к этому очень близок. Что ж, его тоже можно понять.  
\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что с тобой общался… ты сталкивался… - пораженно протянул Доктор, на некоторое время даже забыв о собственном раздарае.  
Мастер равнодушно передернул плечами, все еще не глядя на собеседника.  
\- С твоей темной стороной. Да. Весьма любопытное было общение, - подтвердил он.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – нахмурился Доктор, и тут же пожалел об этом.  
Мастер вздрогнул, будто от удара. Резко соскочив со стула, он лишь мазнул по Доктору взглядом, в котором плескалась странная, тоскливая злость.  
\- А какого черта я должен перед тобой отчитываться? – процедил он и, не дав и слова вставить не ожидавшему такой реакции Доктору, вышел из кухни, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Доктор нашел Мастера в третьей по счету лаборатории. Слой пыли подсказывал, что ею давно не пользовались, и даже сам Мастер забился в нее исключительно для того, чтобы спрятаться, а не заниматься делом, но, если уж Доктор действительно хотел найти кого-то, умница Тардис обычно помогала ему в этом.  
Мастер стоял неподвижно, глядя в обзорный экран, за которым плескалась звездная чернота, и Доктор застыл на пороге, не решаясь подойти.  
\- Мастер… - тихо позвал он.  
\- Вот только не надо… - резко отозвался он и сквозь зубы втянул воздух. – Ничего не надо. Избавь меня, пожалуйста, от необходимости еще и подтирать тебе сопли. Без упреков и благодарности тоже обойдусь, спасибо, - Мастер говорил быстро и резко, но голос его звучал не зло, а скорее сорвано – и едва ли не впервые Доктор знал – или ему так казалось? – что он понимает, что стоит за этим.  
Он тихо подошел к Мастеру. Тот сжался, чувствуя его приближение, но Доктор, не давая ему возможности ощетиниться еще какой-нибудь язвительностью, молча, неловко обнял его, закрыв глаза.  
\- Это такой способ поблагодарить? – впрочем, ехидничал Мастер скорее машинально, и Доктор почувствовал, как неуверенно смыкаются за его спиной чужие руки.  
\- Прости меня, - едва слышно отозвался Доктор, и Мастер промолчал, не уточняя – за что. Правда была бы оскорбительна, ложь – после того, как они оба вывернули свои души наизнанку – еще более, и оставалось лишь молчать, воплощая в неловких объятиях то, что нельзя было сказать.  
За экраном уплывали в бесконечность мерцающие огоньки звезд.


End file.
